Ciel's Best Friend is a Stoner revised
by sincemaniac
Summary: Aniase Sparks, A 15 year old simple Vegas girl with a special little hobby, Smoking. While smoking after school she finds herself facing the infamous Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis and is left to face the baddies of London side by side with the pair. Is this really happening, Or is she just really high?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the new Ciel's Best Friend is a stoner. The old version was shitty and had a plethora of mistakes because I had a shitty computer at the time, I now have a new one. So this version will be less shitty. Thank you.**

 **Aniase Sparks (An-Eye-Ease Sparks)**

 **Age-15**

 **5'2**

 **Shoulder length hair naturally Dark Brown (dyed black and green)**

 **Green eyes**

 **Grew up with her grandparents because her mother couldn't raise her on her own, at the age of eleven her mother finally had Aniase move out to Vegas with her. In the beginning of her freshman year in high school she met her friends Abby, Abby was the one who introduced Aniase to drugs. Although, Aniase does not do any serious drugs such as meth, cocaine, Heroin, etc. The only drugs she does is shrooms, weed, acid, and pills.**

I want to kill my math teacher so bad right now, sometimes I want to screw his head on backwards so he can watch me kick his ass.

"Okay, this is just bullshit, I actually studied for this test," I said crushing my test paper that was covered in red writing, Abby who was walking beside me carefully took it from my hands and patted my back.

"Dude calm down, you're going to get us in trouble again. And I seriously don't feel like staying after in detention today,'' She said while she smoothed out the paper and tucked it into one of the side pockets of my backpack, I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

I studied all night for that geometry test, only for it to blow up right in my face. I really honesty have no idea how this happens though, it works in reverse. When I don't study I get a decent grade, when I do study I get a shitty grade.

"Whatever, I'll just get the answers from someone and retake the test. I can't afford to be getting these low grades man,'' I sighed stressed, Abby nodded in understanding and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what can you do about it besides work harder, I swear it's like they expect us to be geniuses or something,'' She muttered as we walked out of the hallway and out into the sunny quad. The sun was bright and high in the sky, the air was still and warm causing the goosebumps from the inside air-conditioning to vanish.

Abby and I both walked across the quad weaving through the huge crowd of people to the 500's area of the school, we walked over to an empty spot by the stairs and waited for everyone else to show up. Just like every day, the rest of our friends came and exchanged hugs and were talking loudly.

"Hey Aniase! are you staying after school today? We're going to smoke to fight club today, Alex said she was going to bring some blunt wraps,''.

I turned my head to whoever called my name and inwardly groaned as I saw who it was. It was Jake, he was a guy I met at the park a couple months ago while smoking with my friends, he seemed like a really chill dude before but after a while he became a dick.

He came up to me and slapped my hand with a wide grin etched on his face, I forced a smile and laughed.

"uh no, I can't man. Sorry. I got a lot of shit to do at home and if I don't do it my mom will have my ass on a hot pan,'' I said with a shrug, He laughed and clapped his hands loudly.

Plus, he was really loud and played way too much.

"That sucks major dong bruh, well I'll check with you this Saturday then. Peace!'' He shouted before jogging to class, I waved goodbye still smiling until he left.

God I can't stand that guy.

* * *

"Hey Rudy, what's up?'' I said walking into class, I let my backpack slip from my shoulders onto the floor and fell back into my seat next to my friend Rudy.

Rudy was one of my good friends, he was tall skinny guy that never learned how to pick up his pants. He only wore long baggy t-shirts and saggy shorts that didn't fit, but Rudy was under weight and his parents never bought him any clothes that actually fit.

"Not much, I broke my headphones though,'' He replied pulling out a pair of tangled broken headphones out his pocket, my head fell back as I laughed loudly.

"Only you would break a pair of twenty dollar headphones the day after you got them, well done Rudy. I'm proud of you,'' I said patting his shoulder still giggling, he covered his face and laughed.

This was Health class, my fourth period as well as my favorite class of the day. Every day the teacher would give us small five question book assignments and then the rest of the period we could do whatever we wanted. Our teacher was chill and we had the whole entire hallway to ourselves, plus I had it with Rudy which made it ten times better.

"Dude, did you hear about how Mariah stole a baby bunny from its nest and it died?'' I asked turning to Rudy who scrunched his brows together and frowned.

Mariah was a past friend of ours that turned out to be a really fake person, she never could stop talking about other people and was a complete rude ass to others. She took a baby bunny from its nest and only a few hours later it died.

"What the hell man, what was she thinking,'' He mumbled shaking his head, I shrugged as I took out my headphones and turned on my music.

Some people are just born stupid.

* * *

Thank God it's finally lunch time, that means I only have two more classes to go and then I can finally go home. As usual, I went with my two friends Mia and Larissa to get food and met up with my other friend Rehza and two others outside to sit down. We usually arrive late to lunch so we all just sit on the ground by the wall, all the other tables are occupied by the time we grab out food.

"Dude, did you here? Tom Hiddleston is at the White House,'' Rehza said holding up her phone to show me a picture of Tom standing with many other people inside the White House. I frowned and sighed.

"So this guy has time to learn seven different languages and visit the White House, but can't tweet me back? I see how it is,'' I said shaking my head, I forked some noodles into my mouth and slurped angrily.

"Dude, his priorities are on point, I like his style,'' She said smiling at Larissa before they both busted into laughter, I rolled my eyes and gave them the finger.

"Fuck you both, you guys don't understand my pain. Being a Hiddlestoner is the worst thing that can ever happen to you, they don't call Tom the Life Ruiner for nothing you know,'' I said causing them to double over in laughter.

I don't deserve this.

* * *

Journalism class and P.E flew by and before I knew it, my P.E teacher let us go. I was too lazy to change back into my regular clothes so I kept my black gym shorts on and pulled a plain black hoodie.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and prepared myself for the walk home, it's not a long walk but the Vegas sun made it uncomfortable. Which is why I never bother to put on jeans when I know I'll sweat right through them, I hated being sweaty.

It didn't take long until I finally stepped into my air conditioned house, my dog jumped at my feet begging for attention. I gave her a few pets on the head before opening up the sliding door to the backyard so she can get out, I collapsed on the dark brown sectional couch in the living room and sighed happily.

"I don't want to do work,'' I mumbled as I slouched on the couch, honestly I'm making a big deal out of nothing. My teachers don't even give me that much homework, plus it's a Friday so I only have like two papers to do. Mostly math, which I hate.

By the time I was done with my homework it was 2:30, my mom doesn't come home from work until 9:00, So I had enough time to smoke. I quickly put my school work away inside my bag and put it beside me on the couch, I got my stash and blue pipe from underneath a loose floor board in the back of my closet and came back downstairs.

I wanted to smoke downstairs since it's such a damn struggle going up and down stairs, plus I'm closer to the food and we had the big tv in the living room. My mom worked for Hilton and that means she was always winning things, we won a coffee machine, a 70 inch smart to, the couch, and a couple of cool kitchen stuff.

I sat on the couch and took a nug out of my baggie and packed my bowl, this was weed that Abby had given me as a thank you for giving her a few hundred dollars I had earned through selling.

I put on some Pierce the Veil and lit my pipe.

"What on Earth?!,''


	2. Chapter 2

"What on Earth!?,'' A voice shocked me out of my trance and made me jump, I looked down to see that I was sitting on a large bed with a canopy in a large lavish room. I looked forward and saw Ciel Phantomhive.

Oh thank God. Wait what?

I must be a thanksgiving turkey because I'm imagining Ciel Phantomhive is right in front of me. I saw his lips moving but my ears weren't focusing on his voice, it sounded like I had something in my ears. I picked my ears with my pinky and looked to find that a big glob of wax was on my pinky.

Well that explains it.

"Hey! are you even listening to me?! and what is that retched smell?! You're disgusting!'' He yelled pinching his nose, I stared at him and blinked. I lifted up my arm and sniffed my armpit.

"I don't smell gross, I smell good. Like Strawberries,'' I said frowning at him, He tched and balled his hands into fists.

"Just who the hell do you think you are sneaking into my manor without my consent!?,'' He yelled, I looked over his shoulder and saw Sebastian standing quietly behind him staring at me. I groaned and rubbed my face tiredly. I can't believe I'm hallucinating anime characters, I haven't even seen Black Butler since middle school, and I'm a junior now.

"Look...dude. I'm high as heaven right now, I have no idea how the hell I got here, or how this is even happening. Maybe I'm hallucinating, maybe I'm born with it, maybe it's...Maybelline,'' I whispered dramatically, Ciel stared at me like He didn't know how to react. Honestly I don't blame him.

"My lord, I think what she means to say is that she is under the influence of drugs. We should wait until she is able to think more rationally before we question her,'' Sebastian said smoothly, at this I put both hands on my hips.

Oh now he wants to talk.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed angrily, He begrudgingly agreed.

" Uh, I have the munchies so...I'm pretty much operating on empty here. You think you could give me some food?'' I asked as I held my stomach, my stomach made a loud grumbling sound. Ciel growled and turned to Sebastian with.

"prepare lunch, Sebastian. We'll be dining out in the garden,'' He ordered, Sebastian bowed fluently with the trademark "Yes, My Lord". Ciel turned to me and pointed his finger into my face angrily.

"and just so you don't try to run off and cause any more trouble, you'll accompany Sebastian until then,'' He said firmly glaring long and hard at me, I smiled and quickly shook my head in agreement.

* * *

Well, so much for not causing any more trouble.

I kept bumping into Sebastian on the way to the kitchen in the servant's area because I was too high to walk in a straight line, I managed to spill the bowl of cake batter twice, sit in an open bag of flour and track flour everywhere, sneeze on everything because of the flour, thus causing Sebastian to be late in making lunch.

"What took you so long, You're twenty minutes late,'' Ciel stated now calmer than before, Sebastian glared at me beside him before bowing.

"I apologize, Young Master. The young lady here gave me a bit of trouble preparing lunch,'' He said with fake smile, Ciel looked at Sebastian then to me with a small smirk.

"I'm not sure a "bit" of trouble is the right word you want to use if she was able to make you late,'' He said with a teasing smirk, Ciel looked at me and pointed to the chair in front of him.

I bite the inside of my cheek and slowly sat down earning a weird look from Ciel, I pressed my lips into a firm line but said nothing. Sebastian stepped in between us and began serving us the food, I stared in awe as he set up the table putting all kinds of tasty food in front of us. I'm pretty sure I looked like I hadn't eaten in weeks because I had this hungry feral look on my face.

I haven't seen this much food since my dad's second wedding, Of course I ended up dropping barbecue sauce on my white flower girl dress but it was totally worth it.

"What are you just sitting there for, you said you wanted food right?'' Ciel's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, I looked up surprised before relaxing.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about the last time I saw this much food in one place,'' I said with a far off dreamy look on my face, the high making me happier. I instantly dug into my plate ravishing the food on it.

Ciel raised a brow.

"Oh really? and pray tell when was that?,'' He questioned forking a piece of meat onto his fork and then eating neatly, while I ate fast and sloppy.

"My dad's second wedding,'' I shrugged still eating, Ciel looked me in the eye with somewhat surprised look in his eye. I totally forgot that divorce was uncommon back then in Europe, divorce was frowned upon and therefore never done.

And I haven't exactly told them that I'm from the future yet, Ciel won't take this unnoticed and neither will Sebastian. I could already see the thoughts and questions invading their minds, and then a suspiscous look from both of them.

Fuck.

"yeesss, well. My dad was really cold and mean guy and he wasn't exactly holding back on my mom so, she divorced him and got away,'' I lied trying to play it off with a shrug, I forked some more meat into my mouth and looked up at them to see if they would buy it. Ciel stared at me for a while longer before he seemed to shrug it off, Sebastian however didn't seem to buy my white lie and even frowned at me.

Holy crap, if Sebastian deems it necessary to frown upon you, you know you are definitely Going. To. Die.

"Well that's interesting, so what about your biological mother?'' He asked before eating more food, I looked up at him and frowned.

"Why do you want to know so much about me man, can't a girl just eat her food in peace,'' I complained, Ciel gave me a glare as well as Sebastian. I shrank in my seat immediately and gulped down my cup of tea.

"I think I have the right to know what I want since you're the one who trespassed in my manor, and don't think I didn't catch your little lie either,'' Ciel said raising his voice as he pointed his finger at me, I huffed and folded my arms cursing my luck.

Damn, I really thought he bought that.

"So tell me, who are you and why were you trespassing on Phantomhive grounds?!,'' He yelled slamming his fists onto the table making me yelp and jump from my seat.

I stood there silent as a mouse with my head held low, If I told them who I really was and where I came from I could risk getting put in an asylum. But If I didn't tell them I risk getting killed by Sebastian, and God knows what he'll do to me if Ciel lets him off his leash. And I can't exactly run away since Sebastian is here and is in fact a demon, plus I can't run for very long.

I'm very unhealthy and a little bit overweight, at least that's what my doctor says.

"Um...My name is Aniase Sparks And. Oh God, Look I know you're probably never gonna believe me but. I'm from the future,'' I said slowly scrunching up my face waiting for their response, Ciel stared at me for a long minute before putting his head down.

"Really miss, do you expect us to believe your fib?'' Sebastian said with a chuckle as if mocking me, I narrowed my eyes at him and placed both hands on my hips.

"Yes. I. Do. I mean you're a demon, Ciel is somewhat associates with Grim reapers, and there happens to be a different murder case every other day, each crazier than the last. So yes, I do think you should believe me,'' I stated causing them to look shocked.

Oh fuck, I wasn't supposed to mention that much. Damn my big mouth!

"How do you know about Sebastian? Are you a spy!?,'' Ciel asked angrily standing up abruptly.

Sebastian took three steps closer to me with a "I'm going to kill you slowly" look on his face, I felt the color drain from my face as if someone had pulled the plug from my drain.

"Lucky guess?'' I said like it was a question, Ciel growled and ordered for Sebastian to seize me, I screamed not wanting to die and tried running the other way. Sebastian however was far most faster and stronger than I was and within a split second he already had me in his clutches, I whimpered and thrashed in his arms pathetically.

"Tell me who you really are!'' Ciel yelled as he stomped over to me, I yelped as I felt Sebastian's grip tighten on my arms.

"Look man! If I had any intentions of causing any harm or trouble I probably would have already done it by now. And I would have failed miserably!'' I exclaimed holding up both my hands, that didn't do much but it made Ciel smile a bit.

Which is good. Smiling Ciel, Good, frowning Ciel, Bad.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! I'll talk! Look man, I'm just a regular girl from Las Vegas, Nevada. My name is Aniase Sparks and I have nothing to hide! I don't know how I got here or why!'' I cried out in pain, tears were threatening to spill from the corners of my eyes.

Unfortunately for me, my answer did not satisfy Ciel nor Sebastian because next thing I knew I was being thrown to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I fell with a hard thud that had knocked to air from my lungs causing me to cough, dirt and dust got caught in my mouth making it unbearable. I sputtered and spit until there was nothing but a long line of spit dripping from my mouth to the ground.

"Oh please, I don't buy your ridiculous story! Just tell me everything!'' Ciel yelled down at me.

"everything?'' I croaked.

"Everything,'' He growled out.

sobbing I sat up as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Okay I'll talk! In preschool my grandma sent me to school in a new dress for picture day, b-but I got dirty playing in the dirt, and I got a spanking! In Kindergarten I kissed my best friend's boyfriend because he told me to, b-but then she found out and punched me in the face and broke my nose! In First grade I yelled at my teacher saying that she smells weird! In Third grade I sneezed and Mckayla wrote my name on the naughty list, b-but when I went to tell the teacher I started stuttering and she just sent me awaaaaay!''.

* * *

"In Eighth grade I was asleep in my geography class and I-I ended up groping my teacher's ass in my sleep! In Ninth grade I wrote I love Satan on my desk and mentally scarred my really religious teach when I would pretend to worship Satan in front of him. B-But the worst thing I ever done. w-was when my mom and I were in this movie theater and I had a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich and I drank milk with it.s-so I got sick and I had to puke. So I took the bag of popcorn a-and then I made a noise like this...eeeeuuugh! eeuuguuuuh! eeeuuuuuuuuuuuugh! a-and then I dumped it over the side..t-then this was the bad part, all the people started getting sick and they threw up all over each other. I never felt so bad in my entire life!'' I sobbed, my face was as red as a beet and wet with tears.

Ciel looked at Sebastian as Sebastian stifled his laughs in his gloved hand.

"Kill her,'' He ordered in a monotone.

"NO! No! I don't wanna die! please! I've always wanted to play the piano!'' I cried thrashing in Sebastian's arms as he tried to pick me up. As if anything I did would stop him.

"No! wait! please! I can help get the kid his revenge! I really am from the future! You made the contract with Sebastian to help get revenge on those who killed your family! I can help just give me a chance!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs as Sebastian dragged me away.

Ciel yelled for Sebastian to stop making Sebastian halt in his steps, he looked almost disappointed to obey. I wiggled out of his grasp and fell to the ground again this time landing on my knees, I looked up at Ciel with hopeful eyes.

"You can aid me in my revenge?'' He asked looking as though he still didn't somewhat believe me, I nodded my head vigorously with a large smile.

"I can help speed up the process,'' I said, Ciel looked to be thinking about it before he held out his hand.

"Fine then, Aniase. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor,'' He stated proudly as if not a single thing just happened. I stared at him in shock before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fell backwards.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh God. For fuck's sake,'' I groaned out rubbing my face in pain, it felt like there was a heavy weight on my head. I must have passed out after I smoked on the couch.

God what time is it? I wonder if my mom is home yet.

"Ah, I see you have finally awoken,'' A deep voice interrupted my thoughts, I grunted and furrowed my brows. When did I have people over? this is exactly the reason I don't trust myself to smoke alone.

I sat up and stretched feeling the satisfying cracking in my back, with my eyes still closed I sighed.

"Listen man, you gotta go. My mom might be...,'' I stopped speaking in confusion, Sebastian stood there at the edge of the bed I was laying on carrying a pile of neatly folded clothes in his arms with a smile. I blinked and shook my head, but to no avail, Sebastian was still there.

Then I began to remember what had happened earlier, Ciel questioning me, Me crying in front of them like a baby and telling them literally everything.

Sometimes I hate myself.

"Aww shit!'' I hissed punching the pillow beside me, Sebastian chuckled a bit and bowed his head slightly down to look at me.

"My apologies for earlier miss, I hope you can forgive my actions. The master has requested you to dress yourself in these clothes and meet him in his study for a more proper talk,'' Sebastian said as he unfolded what he had in his hands, the pile of clothes turned out to be a really long dress with a light green color.

I looked at the dress in distaste and shook my head while crossing my arms. That dress is entirely too long, I don't like the color, and I don't do dresses period.

"Sebastian I don't care what you say, I'm not putting that on,'' I said firmly turning my back to him, I heard him sigh before he walked around the bed to face me.

"Miss, I really do-"

"My name is Aniase, either call me by my name or don't talk to me at all,'' I said cutting him off mid, Sebastian closed his mouth and set his jaw firm. He looked like he was holding in a few words to say.

He cleared his throat and held out the dress with a forced smile.

"Aniase, I really do insist that you wear the-"

"NO!"

"Anai-"

"Nooo!

"If you would jus-"

"Nieghn!

"If you would just listen to me-"

"babababaa!" I yelled cutting him off pushing my finger onto his lips, his lips were soft and kind of cold but soft nonetheless. He closed his eyes and stood up straight with a huff.

"Fine, you can wear what you are wearing. Follow me,'' He said annoyed before carelessly tossing the dress onto the arm chair by the bed.

I smirked and silently cheered in victory before following him out the room and into the hallway. Now that I was seeing Sebastian up close I noticed how tall he was, he was at least a towering 6'2 giant. His hair looked a whole lot softer than in the anime, and shinier too. I looked around me gazing at all the different frames and little decorations, Ciel had a lot of paintings.

But I guess if I had a house this big I'd want to at least put something on the walls for people to look at, otherwise this place would look dull and boring.

Sebastian stopped at a large dark wooden door causing me to bump into his back, He turned around and gave me a bothered look. I smiled apologetically and shrugged stepping back to give him some room, He turned back around with a sigh and knocked on the door twice.

I peeked around him once I heard Ciel's voice through the door in interest, Sebastian opened the door and allowed me in first. I poked my head in first before taking timid steps until I was standing in the middle of the room, Ciel sat behind a large wooden desk looking as bored as ever.

"Well, don't just stand there. Sit down,'' Ciel said pointing to the armchair behind me, I looked at it before falling back into the seat. Sebastian came up from behind me and offered me a cup of tea, I thanked him quietly before taking a small sip.

Ooh, Raspberry tea. Me likey.

"Soo, I'm guessing you want to talk about stuff like the future and. your future and shit like that,'' I said tilting my head side to side, Ciel looked up at me with a scowl.

"Stop cursing, it's excessive and quite frankly annoying,'' He snapped causing me to glare at him back. I set my tea cup on the desk and placed both hands on my hips in offense.

"Well excuse the fuck outta me princess, but I'm not obligated to do nothing! I can talk however I please and if you got a fucking problem then oh fucking well! you can go sit with the rest of the people who are still waiting for me to give a fuck!'' I yelled.

Ciel's mouth hung open in shock and Sebastian looked at me wide eyed, I crossed my arms and waited for a response. Ciel shook his head as if shaking himself from a trance and glared at me with malice.

"How dare you! I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive!'' He yelled standing up with his fists clenched into tight fists, I laughed and stomped over to him and got in his face.

"Oh that's cute, you know your name. I wonder what other tricks you can do,'' I teased with a smirk, He clenched his teeth and growled under his breath.

"I can have you thrown out of here in less than a second, that's what I can do,'' He said through clenched teeth, we stared each other down before Sebastian cleared his throat to get our attention.

He pulled me away from Ciel and held me back and looked at me as if daring me to say something, I pressed my lips into a firm line and smacked my lips.

"I think it would be wise not to fight, Master she may be difficult to deal with but we do need her. And you need to stop aggravating the young master, it's rude and quite unlady like,'' Sebastian said in a scolding tone, I crossed my arms and pouted.

How come I'm the only one who got reprimanded?

Ciel sighed and seemed to calm down, his face became calm as he cleared his throat into his fist and held out his other hand to me.

"Forgive me, I got out of hand,'' He said as he looked away, I stared at his hand before pushing it away and running up to hug him. He yelled in protest but my viper grip choked him into silence, I smiled and laughed.

"That's alright, sometimes I can get a little bitchy too once in a while. No harm done,'' I said before letting him go, he gasped for air and panted leaning on the edge of his desk. His clothes were now ruffled and out of place, I laughed behind my hand at him as he glared at me.

"Well, now that that's out of the way we should discuss where you will be staying. Which is here inside the manor,'' Ciel stated straightening his jacket and dusting it off, I looked him up and down and laughed.

"There's no way I'm living with a sociopathic child, a demon, Meyrin, Bard, and Finnian. And the occasional random visits from Elizabeth,'' I chuckled out with a smirk, I leaned on one foot and crossed my arms.

Ciel's eye narrowed at the mention of Elizabeth but he said nothing.

"Well I personally don't care what you don't want to do, You're living here where we can keep a better eye on you,'' Ciel argued back.

He walked away from me and sat back down into his arm chair behind the large desk and folded his hands on top of it. I groaned out and fell on top of the desk and whined.

"But that's not fair! You didn't even want me here to begin with! and now you want to make me stay! I don't have to live far, maybe just an hour away in a nice little house? By that river you guys got. I know you have your own river Ciel!'' I yelled pointing my finger at him, He leaned back avoiding contact with my finger and pushed it away.

"What I own is none of your concern. And the answer is still no,'' He stated.

He turned away grabbing a small stack of papers and hid his face behind them silently pretending to read. I grumbled and kicked the desk.

You can't pretend to read.

"But why not! There's nothing here that you guys have that would benefit me if I told anyone about your secret, I don't have a company or family here. And I sure as hell don't know anyone here, so even if I tried to talk no one would believe me!'' I yelled throwing my hands up, Ciel peeked from behind the paper before setting them down.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at me with a firm expression. The expression a father would give his daughter when he's talking to her.

"Fine you can live somewhere else! Just get out, I have important paperwork to attend to,'' He sighed out angrily pointing to the door, I cheered and ran out the room happily.

* * *

This sucks...So much ass.

I've been lost inside these damn hallways for I don't know how long, I'm fucking starving, my feet hurt, and I really want to smoke right now.

I also lost my shoes a while ago. I had taken them off because they were making my toes sore, so I had them on the floor but I forgot to put them back on before I started walking again. Once I realized I didn't have any shoes it was too late, I was already even more lost than before.

"Fucking Ciel and his God damn big house, the who hell need this big of a house anyway! the kid is the size of a dildo!'' I yelled out punching the floor, I winced as pain shot up through my wrist.

"Ouch!'' I hissed clutching my wrist to my chest.

"My are you alright?''

I turned my head and saw Sebastian standing there wearing his usual smile, I glared at him and got up off the floor.

"I don't need your bullshit shit face, just take me to the kitchen so I can make myself a sandwich,'' I stated in a bored tone. He looked down at me surprised but smiled once more.

"Of course,''

"eeehh. Sebastian. Whose she?'' Bard asked pointing at me, I glanced at him then bit into my sandwich.

All three of these assholes have been watching me for the past three minutes now and it's really starting to get on my nerves. I mean I know I'm new and all but staring is just so rude and annoying.

"Ya know, I'm right here. If you wanna talk about me then I suggest you do it somewhere else, or better yet! Shut up!'' I yelled throwing a piece of lettuce at them, it missed Meyrin, Bard, and Finnian, but hit Sebastian on the shoulder dirtying his suit.

Meyrin, Bard, and Finnian gasped in shock and quickly stepped back from him, I snorted with a smirk at their silliness.

"I don't understand why you guys are so afraid of Sebastian, He's really just a big ol' softy deep down under all that...black stuff,'' I said poking his stomach with a smile.

"Aint that right Pookie Bear,'' I asked looking up at him with my best cute face, he looked down at me with a frown towering over me.

"hardly,'' He stated, I could see the points of his fangs as he spoke and laughed. Patting his back I threw my plate across the room, it landed in the wash bin with a loud clatter.

"uh, huh. Keep telling yourself that Pookie,'' I said patting his back.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the soft green grass with my legs crossed, I pulled at the grass and threw the patches behind me until I could see the damp earth underneath. It's been a while since I last talked to Ciel or Sebastian, I'd say about an hour or so, and while in the manga and anime, It's actually pretty boring here. Not much to do when Ciel's life isn't being threatened.

I sighed and leaned back and folded my arms under my head and stared at the sky completely bored.

"What are you doing?''

I turned my head to see Ciel standing there watching me with a frown and his brow raised in question.

"dying of boredom...I see you're done with your paperwork. Hey, what's that behind your back,'' I asked lazily pointing to whatever Ciel had in his hands, Ciel looked behind him before holding up my backpack.

Ew. Should I do my homework?

"Oh, it's just my bag for school,'' I said with a shrug and went back to looking at the sky, I patted the ground beside me but Ciel scoffed.

"You really expect me to sit on the dirty ground and risk getting my clothes dirty as well?'' He said haughtily, I groaned and pulled off my hoodie and laid it on the grass before pulling him down onto it.

"Hey! Don't just presume you can touch me!'' He yelled dusting off his sleeve, but he sat down.

Mission accomplished.

"How can you go to school if you're a girl, what school is it?'' He asked me handing me my bag, I sat up and opened it.

I looked at Ciel and mentally face palmed. I forgot that women couldn't go to school and they were basically subjected to being housewives and men's own personal slaves. I will never understand men's logic back then and I'll still never understand it now.

"In the future everyone is allowed to go to school, it's actually a law now. All children must go to school no matter the gender, race or religion,'' I said with a roll of my eyes, I pushed my hair out of my face and pulled out my phone.

Damn. I picked the wrong day to leave my charge at home. Fucking God dammit! I could have done so many awesome things if I just had my damn charger with me! I knew I should have read that article about how to charge phones without chargers.

I tossed Ciel my World History folder to let him look and took out my art journal.

"That sounds stupid and exhausting,'' Ciel stated in a bore tone. I whipped my head around to face him and narrowed my eyes.

Oh no he didn't.

"How is it stupid? It's actually helped our economy a great deal rather than just relying on lazy and incompetent men to do their jobs. If everyone is educated and has the ability to work, then how is it stupid? It means that everyone can work which is a whole lot better than seeing tons of homeless and poor people begging on the streets right?'' I asked with a forced smile, Ciel looked surprised but hummed and nodded.

I knew he wasn't going to listen if I didn't appeal to his side, nobles hate beggars.

"That actually sounds nice, I do tire easily of all the beggars,'' He sighed out looking through my papers, he looked at some of my drawings too and grimaced.

Most of my drawings included just random doodles of dogs, cats, and random people. I guess back then people didn't really like art with a point, they preferred landscapes and scenery, or just portraits of themselves of important people.

I rolled my eyes again at how bland and boring people were back then and pulled out something smooth. I instantly smiled once I saw it was my blue and green glass bubbler, I mentally did a somersault.

I may have forgotten my phone charge but at least I have Norman. I named my bubbler after my favorite Walking Dead star Norman Reedus. I was fan of him even before he was casted as Daryl, I love all his movies like "Six Ways to Sunday" and "Boondocks Saints" and all that other jazz.

"What is that?'' Ciel asked pointing to Norman, I held it to my chest and giggled.

"It's my bubbler Norman, He's my favorite piece,'' I cooed gently caressing the glass, Ciel looked mildly disturbed but said nothing.

I think by now Ciel considers me borderline unstable. Because nobody names inanimate objects and caresses them as if they were babies.

"Is it something akin to a piper for smoking? I've seen pipes and they look similar, but I've never seen one like that. Is it a rare one?'' He asked as I handed it to him to inspect, I smiled as Ciel looked through it and played with the bowl.

There's just something so cute about a confused Ciel inspecting something, almost like playing detective. Oh my God! that reminds me of the Murder Arc! Am I even going to still be here?

"Yeah, something like that. It's not rare but fuck man! It sure was expensive! Took me a whole month to save up for it,'' I exclaimed, Ciel looked at from the corner of his eye before handing Norman back to me. He picked up more of my drawings and work folded them, I raised a brow and watched as he tucked them into his jacket pocket.

Whatever floats his sail boat.

"Hey, I have a question. Has Marijuana been discovered yet? or...Like Cannabis?'' I asked tilting my head to the side, Ciel nodded.

"Yes, it's a law in Europe that it should be grown. Anybody who grows Cannabis is guaranteed full Citizenship in England, I have my own plants of Cannabis in the greenhouse,'' He state pointing behind him, my eyes sparkled as I squealed and attack Ciel with a hug.

"Fuck yeah! Who says kids can't have weed!,'' I yelled before throwing him to the ground, I grabbed Norman and high tailed it to the Greenhouse.

* * *

I love this place!

Ciel had a stash alright, it was hard to find at first because he had it hidden away in the back behind all the other plants and flowers. I cut from the first full grown plant I saw and immediately began my mission to get high and happy.

And this was a humid greenhouse, which meant that the air was thick with stank. I sat on the floor in between two large plants so I was well hidden and comfortable, I had a wide smile stretched on my face with heavy eye lids. I got my lighter that I had in my back pocket and light the rest of the bowl and inhaled slowly, I watched as the weed was burned until it was ash.

"Ana-Good God!'' A voice yelled, a series of coughs followed suit.

"Aniase!? Where are you?! Come out!'' They called out, my eyes wide with fear of being found I sat perfectly still.

A pair of blue boots came into my view followed by Ciel's face, I instantly relaxed and smiled.

"What on Earth are you doing? Why are you here!?,'' He yelled pulling me to my feet, I wobbled on my heel before finding my balance.

"Oh, hahaha! I was smoking. I'm so glad you have your own grown stash, you're my fucking hero,'' I said in a raspy voice before hugging Ciel, He sighed and pushed me off. It didn't take him much, considering I'm about as strong a piece of wheat.

"You're smoking? What? It's not my Cannabis is it?'' He asked genuinely surprised with an arched brow. I smiled and nodded.

"yeah it is. Cannabis isn't actually just made for clothes and papers or wax. In the future, it's used as a form of medicine to treat major illnesses, and some smoke it as a relaxer to make them happier,'' I said with a shrug, I dumped out the ash from the bowl onto the floor.

Ciel looked at the ash before looking up at me with a "really" face. I blinked before shrugging, He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well that's interesting I guess, I usually just give most it mine to Ms. Nina for my clothes. Never would I have thought it to be used to relax someone or make them happy,'' He said putting a finger to his chin in thought.

"Cannabis is more useful than you think,'' I said with a smile.

* * *

I think Ciel is high.

He keeps giggling at everything I say, and when I actually make a joke he goes crazy. Well the jokes he can understand, I don't know many old jokes.

I'm just so confused as to how he actually got high in the first place, He didn't even smoke! Wait. We're in a greenhouse, fuck how long have we been here.

"Ciel what time is it?'' I asked, He looked at me before looking out of the window above us.

He stood there for a good ten minutes just staring out outside, I stared at him like he had another head before sighing.

"Ciel!''

"huh? What?''

"...The time,'' I sighed out shaking my head.

"oh! It's around six,'' He said before sitting back down onto the ground with me.

Oh fuck me! I'm not sure when I got here, I think I got here around one or two in the afternoon, which means I've been probably smoking for a straight five hours. And I'm guessing Ciel has been here for the last two hours, yup...That's definitely enough time to get high off of fumes.

I hate myself so much right now, who knows what Sebastian will do to me if he finds out. He'll think I drugged Ciel! and then kill me!

"I'm hungry, I'm really hungry,'' Ciel said poking his stomach tiredly pouting, I mentally freaked out because that was the cutest face I've ever seen on his face.

"Dude, it's gettin' pretty late. Let's see if we can find Sebastian...and hope that he doesn't kill me for this,'' I said mumbling the last part to myself as I helped Ciel up and walked us out of the greenhouse.

I ended up having to hold him up because he was too tired and weak to walk by himself, He had a really weird grin and I kept laughing whenever I looked at him which made him laugh, Basically, we were acting like two big idiots.

It took us twenty fucking minutes to find the damn dining hall.

I can only imagine what was going through everybody's minds when they saw us stumbling into the room like the pair of dumbasses we are, Sebastian was just downright confused. I tried playing it off as if I didn't see anything wrong, and I successfully did that, however Ciel made it nearly impossible for it to work. Unlike Ciel, I can hold my shit together, but the poor kid never got high before, and he's so fucking bad at hiding it.

Sebastian served us the food quietly sneaking glances at Ciel but looked away when he found Ciel smiling creepily at him, I silently cursed Ciel as I ate my dinner.

While we ate Sebastian came over and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"What happened to the young master?'' He asked with a concerned look, I sighed knowing I'm going to get hell for this.

"I accidentally got Ciel high..."I muttered, I squirmed as I felt Sebastian's anger pelt me.

"It was a fucking accident alright! I was smoking alone in the greenhouse when Ciel found me, we started talking and lost track of time. I didn't offer him any! He just got a little buzzed from the fumes in the air,'' I yelled in a hushed tone. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me before putting a hand to his head.

"Fine, you will be excused this time. But do not let it happen again,'' He said sternly, I nodded and continued to listen to Ciel blabber on about whatever the fuck he was talking about. Honestly was he even saying actually words at this point? He's talking so fucking fast his words are all slurred and mashed together.

"I really liked...that meal. I really needed that,'' Ciel said slouching in his chair, I snickered into my palm at the sight of Ciel slouching.

How undignified!

"young master, I think it is time for you to retire,'' Sebastian said ushering Ciel up the stairs. Ciel fell a couple of times but he eventually disappeared in the hallway entrance, I stretched in my chair and sighed.

I figured it was time to go to bed, so with the little strength I had left I hauled my ass up the stairs and walked into a random bedroom. I groaned as I fell on the comfy soft bed, right now, it felt like absolute heaven...Despite me currently being under the same roof as a demon.

I don't know what time I actually fell asleep since I was just laying on my back staring up at the dark ceiling for a while. Somewhere along in the night I felt something on the bed, but I was too tired to even bother to make a fuss since that "thing" was comfortable to cuddle with.

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake man'' I cursed quietly as I looked at Ciel who was peacefully sleeping beside me, he was laying on his stomach and had his head resting on both if his arms.

Okay, this was too cute, and I really wish I knew where my phone is but this is not acceptable. This is Ciel Phantomhive here, a twelve-year-old boy who hasn't even figured out his sexuality yet. I can't be sleeping with him like this, it's going to turn him straight! I like gay Ciel better.

I slowly peeled the covers off and carefully set my foot on to the floor, I shivered and held in a scream as the cold wood floors met with my foot. I bit my lip as I slowly got off the bed and stood on to the floor, I quickly bolted to the door and carefully closed it behind me before letting out a loud sigh of relief. I leaned against the door and slid down it until I was slouched against the door on the floor.

Hey that Rhymed.

I looked up and saw Sebastian walking towards me with a concerned look, He finally stood before me. "Aniase, what are you doing on the floor? I thought you were still asleep?'' Sebastian asked.

I sighed and gave him a frown before opening the door and revealing Ciel's sleeping bump under the covers on my bed.

Sebastian looked at him with a shocked face before returning to me with a crooked smile and chuckled.

"Well what do you expect to happen miss Aniase? You are the one who got the young master...high,'' Sebastian stated as he walked into the room and proceeded to pick up Ciel who was still sleeping soundly.

I grumbled incoherent curse words while Sebastian carried Ciel away.

I stomped back into my room and sighed as I looked around it, now that there was light in here I could properly admire the room's interior. The walls were decorated with dark navy blue decorative wallpaper, and various paintings and interesting statues adorned the blank spaces. The bed I slept in was actually quite large and filled in what could be an entire closet size.

Geez, I never even had a closet that big to be honest, and this room was like the size if a one-bedroom house's living room. Hell, this was a living room.

I smiled as I saw my clothes hanging from a fancy armchair. I grabbed my black hoodie and pulled it over my head and tugged it down to my waist, I grabbed my black vans and tied them to me feet before standing back up.

"Today better be entertaining I said to myself before leaving to room.

If anyone were to tell my past self that I was one day going to have breakfast with Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, I'd punch them in the face for lying to me.

But seeing as how I'm actually sitting here at this lavish table filled with all kinds of tasty foods right in front of said characters, I feel like I need to punch myself in the face.

To my relief Ciel finally spoke up after a long pregnant pause, " Sebastian has found you a small manor to live in nearby, you are scheduled to be moving out this afternoon,'' He said in a monotone.

I cheered in my head at the thought of living my myself, I've always wanted to live alone.

"Thanks bruh, I really appreciate it,'' I said with a wide smile, Ciel frowned and huffed. "My name is Ciel, Not Dude. What kind of name is that anyway?'' He asked forking some salad.

The Salad Ass is alive.

I laughed and stabbed a piece of sausage and brought it to my lips.

"It's not a formal Ciel, It's more of like a friendly word you would address a friend as. For example, People now call each other "brother" "sister" or "pal", "dude" is the same as those words,'' I explained while chewing. Sebastian arched a brow at this, I looked up at him and laughed.

"You won't be called those often, only Pookie Bear for you,'' I said poking his stomach.

He glared at me but I stuck my tongue out in response, He muttered something under his breath before walking over to stand behind Ciel. I suppressed my laughs in my hands before I started to cough, the piece of sausage getting lodged into my throat.

"Augh! eugh!'' I choked.

"What is it now?'' Ciel asked.

I wheezed as a tear fell out of my eye.

"eeeeuuugh!''

"What are you saying? Speak properly! Honestly people from the future are so random,'' Ciel yelled muttering the last part to himself.

"Young master, I believe she is choking,'' Sebastian stated calmly I choked and fell to the floor, but I held up my arm and gave him thumbs up while smiling weakly.

"Well go on, help her already,'' Ciel sighed waving his hand. Sebastian nodded before picking me up and squeezing my stomach until the sausage flew out of my throat and onto the floor. I gasped for air.

" Sebastian clean that up and give Aniase a bowl of oat meal, she will be eating that from now on. Honestly if you cannot even eat food properly then how are you of use to me,'' Ciel ordered Sebastian before turning to me with a frown.

I still laid on the floor smiling as I took deep breathes.

* * *

I successfully finished breakfast without managing to choke myself to death before Ciel finished his and begged him to let Sebastian take me out into town and lend me money, it took my best crying and acting skills. But he finally agreed but only if I agreed to always stay with Sebastian and play chess with him later.

Sebastian held up a brown coat with tan colored fluff on the collar, ends, and the sleeves.

"Thanks Pookie,'' I said, He closed his eyes and paused before he smiled the I'm-going-to-kill-you smile. Before replying.

"You're welcome miss Aniase,'' He said, I sighed and slapped his arm.

"My name is Aniase, not Miss Aniase. When my dad was writing my name onto my birth certificate he didn't write Miss Aniase,'' I said haughtily before walking out the door, He sighed before walking ahead of me and opening up the carriage door for me.

I stared at him before smirking. "I wanna ride in the front with you,'' I said before climbing into the passenger's seat. He sighed but sat next to me anyways.

We rode in silence as I stared at the beautiful countryside, many trees and plants we passed by, I even saw a couple of rabbits sitting in the shade of a large tree in the grass.

"Man, the countryside sure is nice, I live in a desert,'' I sulked sadly, Sebastian raised a brow and turned to look at me.

"Really? I didn't know that a person can actually live in a desert, what is it like there?'' He asked while smiling. I pursed my lips in thought.

Sebastian doesn't usually ask questions; I wonder if he's only doing this to learn more about me. What am I thinking? Of course he is! He's a God damn demon who is smart as fuck and just so happens to be very Yandere over Ciel!

But then again, I'm not a threat. And there isn't much I can do that would cause any major harm, Considering Sebastian does his job pretty damn good, telling him a little about me wouldn't hurt

"Well, there isn't much green in the desert...Or anywhere for that matter. In the future humans become big assholes and literally destroy all of nature, so there's literally nothing but smog and city everywhere you look. Which sucks major dong,'' I stated sadly.

Even though I complain about it, I still miss it though. I don't even know if I can go back, let alone how I even got here.

"What is Dong?'' Sebastian inquired turning his head, I smiled suggestively and giggled.

"penis,'' I said. He sighed before giving me a stern look.

"And what would a young girl like you know about anything like that?'' He asked, I snorted and crossed my arms and held a proud look.

"Oh, I know my way around that block. I'm still a virgin, but most people say I have the mind of the dirtiest slut in the world,'' I bragged stretching out my arms for emphasis.

"...That's nothing to be proud of,'' Sebastian said quietly looking thoroughly disturbed.

After that amazing talk with Sebastian we spent the rest of the ride to town just looking at things, Sebastian would point out a few interesting spots and tell me about them, and I would listen.

* * *

The ride actually wasn't all that long, about half an hour. But Sebastian and I talked the whole way so it distracted me from the time. Once we were in town I was squealing in excitement on the inside as I looked at all the people and stores, I was greatly impressed by London city.

I just wish Ciel was here, it would be even better.

"Hoooly shit,'' I laughed out as two people walked by wearing big poofy, frilly clothes.

So this is the 18 century in Europe, London. I was actually expecting a lot worse but I can live with this.

"Aww! I've always wanted to go back in time and see England in it's awesome glory...It's more lively than I though. All the historic buildings are here, AH! and the Thames River. I can smell it in the air!'' I exclaimed jumping off from the carriage and dragging Sebastian by his hand down the cobblestone sidewalk with me.

"Tourists...,'' He muttered.

I fucking heard that you cunt noodle...

The first shop we visited was a clothes shop, Sebastian told me it was holding all the latest fashion. I had always wanted to wear Victorian styled clothes with the exception of a corset.

I ain't wearing that shit.

"Ooo! I like this dress. It screams dark mistress; wouldn't you agree?'' I asked holding to dress to my body as I looked back to Sebastian, He inspected the dress and held it up over my body to see it better.

"Yes, it would look very lovely on you Miss Aniase. Shall we take it?'' He said rather quickly, I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed.

"Come on dude, give me your honest opinion. I can't walk around looking like a fucking fool because you lied just to please me,'' I said pinching his cheek.

Woah, His cheek bones are on point.

Cheek bones on fleek da fuck.

"Okay...It's a wonderful dress. But I'm afraid you have shoulders that are a bit too broad for a lady. The dress would only emphasis that,'' He stated while grabbing my shoulders lightly, I rolled my eyes at this very obvious fact.

I've always known I was built more muscular than most girls, it's not normal for you to live with yourself and not notice these things. But it's not my fault, when you grow up with a house full of boys, you get the work out of your life every day.

It's useful for kicking ass though.

Sebastian didn't end up buying any of the dresses from that store which I'm pretty sure made him a bit disappointed. I dragged him into another clothing store to find clothes, however Sebastian really didn't agree on my choices.

"Miss Aniase, might I remind you that this is a men's clothes store. You cannot buy anything from here,'' He whispered to me, two men in dress clothes were staring at us from across the room.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock. I know we're in a men's clothing store!'' I whispered back as I shifted through a shelf of trousers.

I was just looking to find three pairs of simple back pants, and three plain white button ups.

"Then why are we here, if you want to get the Young Master a gift I would suggest we shop elsewhere,'' Sebastian whispered back.

Okay, the whispering is getting a little annoying and it needs to stop.

"Nigga, I'm buying myself some damn clothes!''.

* * *

After that little talk in the store we quickly bought some clothes and left, Sebastian was salty after that and only spoke to me when I spoke to him first. Honestly, Sebastian is a little bitch. when we were done shopping I knew we still had money left, so I told him I wanted some damn candy. And this motherfucker lied to my face and said we don't have any more money.

Fucking asshole.

But it's okay, just wait until I tell Ciel.

By the end of the afternoon Sebastian and I's hands were full of bags, and we still hadn't even gone to see my new house. Every time I was finally ready to go, I found another shop that caught my interest and we'd end in there for another hour. But this time Sebastian forced me into the carriage and drove me back to the hearty green of the countryside.

"Jesus Crust, why does Ciel have to be so far away from civilization. This is the longest ride ever,'' I whined rubbing my sore ass cheek. I know I said before that it wasn't that long, but that was when Sebastian wasn't being a salty prissy bitch.

It wasn't long though until we were parked at the front of my house, or shall I call it Manor. It was a pretty nice white manor, and three times the size of my old house back home. The path we drove up was a long circular cobblestone path that went around a white marble fountain with a large statue in the middle. It was a statue of a girl carved out of stone and water is coming from her eyes, It's a weird statue and It kind of creeps me out.

I hopped off the carriage in one big leap, Sebastian swiftly caught me in his arms before I fell to the ground and gently let me down. He walked up the stairs and opened up the giant front door to the manor and step aside to let me in, I gazed inside in awe.

The inside was just as amazing as the outside, A huge stair case was in the middle of the room and split in half leading into two different hallways for grand entrances, to the right of me was a large arch that led to what I guess is the living room and to the left was kitchen.

"Wow Pookie, this is...amazing. But this looks way too modern to be a real house...Do you...Do anything to make it like this?'' I asked with a grin, He looked down at me and smiled.

That was the only answer I needed.

Sebastian took my coat and hung it on the clothes rack near the door, I walked into the living room, or, drawing room as people call it now. I fell onto the love seat in front of a wide and long white glass table and propped my feet on the table, Sebastian came in with a tray of scones and tea.

How he prepared that so quickly, I will never know.

"So, it is to your liking?'' He asked as he poured tea in a cup before handing it to me, I happily took it and took a sip. Oh, Raspberry tea again. I wonder if Sebastian gives me this tea on purpose because he knows I like it.

Wait, how could he even know that? I seriously need to chill with my conspiracies.

"Now I know how Ciel feels, Sebastian you're such an over achiever,'' I said rolling my eyes, I picked up a scone and bit into it and hummed a happy tune. It was a blueberry scone, which was awesome.

After what I guess was afternoon tea, Sebastian led me upstairs and into my bedroom.

I know it sounds dirty but trust me! It's not like that! Jesus...

When I entered the room, my eyebrows flew off my forehead. Spacious, most likely expensive as fuck wardrobe, connecting open bathroom, large canopy bed with post and curtains, Holy shit. There was a large rectangle window on the left wall facing the bed, the black curtains were drawn letting the sun settle in the room lighting it up perfectly.

"This...Is a lot more than I'm used to, but thank you Pookie for spoiling me,'' I teased nudging him while giving him my best cute face, He huffed at the nickname and turned his head away.

"Must you insist on calling me that?'' He asked sighing hopelessly, He sounded like a whining kid crying to his mom about how he doesn't want to try on anymore clothes. I laughed and fell onto the bed on my back and gave Sebastian a suggestive look.

"Wanna screw around?'' I asked with a grin.

He looked genuinely surprised and took a step back, I laughed out loud and pushed him out the room.

"Go home Pookie, and tell Ciel I lied to him about playing chess! I don't know how to play!'' I yelled after pushing him out the door.

Ciel is gonna be pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up around one in the afternoon, and I probably would have slept in longer if some crazy asshole wasn't banging on my fucking door like the God damn police. So, unwillingly, I dragged my ass out of bed and to the front door.

"Calm your fucking titties asshole! I'm coming!,'' I yelled.

I yanked open the door and saw Ciel and Sebastian standing there, Ciel halted in knocking and straighten himself up looking at me straight in the eye.

"It's about time you opened the door!Do you realize how long we've been out here!?,'' He yelled, I blinked at him with a deadpanned expression and pushed him inside and let Sebastian in as well.

"The fuck man, Haven't you realized that people from the future are extremely lazy. We sleep in until like three,'' I stated, Ciel scoffed and crossed his arms. "laziness and incompetence will get you nowhere,'' He said.

My left eye twitched before I screamed.

"Bitch! All I've last this long the way I am! Okay!? This long! I'm pretty fucking sure I can keep it up! Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do young mister!,'' I yelled shoving my finger in his face. I'm so done with this little shit.

Ciel stepped back clearly shocked, but regained his composure.

"You lied to me yesterday. You said you would come play chess, but you never did. Why?,'' He asked frowning at me. I sighed and ran my hand through my messy hair.

Speaking of which I haven't washed my hair in a while, I should probably get to doing that. I guess I wanted to preserve what was left of my green hair, but it's already fading away. Now it just looks like an ugly greenish brown.

Why is hair so difficult?

"Dude, I ain't got no idea on how to even begin to pay chess, I never even knew how to play checkers! I thought Pookie told you that already,'' I said giving Sebastian a pointed glared, He smiled as I sighed.

"God dammit Pookie,''I cursed.

Ciel obviously made himself at home in my living room while Sebastian and I glared at each other.

"Sebastian, Make yourself useful and serve us some tea. Preferably Earl Grey for me,'' Ciel ordered in a bored tone.

I walked over to where Ciel was sitting and sat next to him on the love seat and leaned back, He scooted away on the the opposite end of the couch and crossed his arms looking away.

"Well fuck you too,''

"Yes, Young master,'' Sebastian bowed and disappeared into the kitchen, I jumped across the table and sat on the other couch across from Ciel and picked up a stack of cards and shuffled through them.

"Wanna play cards and talk about how stupid Pookie Bear is?,'' I asked with a smile, Ciel scrunched up his face in discomfort.

"Why do you call him that? It's revolting,'' he sneered. I laughed out loud and threw my head back. "No, It's different. and now and days, People don't like anything that is different. And besides, You're twelve. You're at the time in you life where you think anything such as cute nicknames, love, and affection is gross,'' I said mockingly, Ciel glared at me and chuckled.

"I'm more mature that you are, What are you on about? And I do not think those things are gross, they simply just do not appeal to me,'' He said leaning back in his seat satisfied.

"So, You'r asexual then? where you don't like anything sexual or affectionate? No lover at all?,'' I asked with a smile, I crossed my legs and waited for his reaction.

Just as i thought Ciel's response was delayed as his head filled up with questions and thoughts. I wonder what he's thinking about? What if he agreed with me? That would be just weird since that would basically mean I just helped Ciel discover himself sexually.

Oh God that sounds even more terrible.

Before Ciel could answer Sebastian came in with his trusty rolling cart of tea, and just like that Ciel dropped the subject. But not without giving me a firm look, I'm guess this conversation isn't over.

Sebastian served us each a cup of tea and a generous slice of strawberry short cake, I took a slow sip of the tea and immediately spat it out.

"Good God man, is this what Earl Grey tastes like? Jesus Crust put some damn sugar in this bitch!,'' I sputtered out before wiping my mouth, Ciel glared at me instantly and huffed.

"Can you go one minute without cursing?,'' He sighed in annoyance, I laughed out loud before glaring at him. "What am I supposed to say when my tea tastes like it was made from Sebastian's penis!?,'' I exclaimed.

Ciel immediately went red in the face and Sebastian gave me a look of high disturbance.

"Don't say such things Aniase! That's a horrid thought,'' Ciel shuddered, I laughed with a crooked grin.

"Dude..You aren't thinking about Sebastian's cock are you? Cause that's gross,'' I teased, Ciel blushed even brighter and tried to smack my arm. I guffawed and quickly dodged his hand.

I turned to Sebastian and smiled, "I so can't wait until puberty hits him".


	6. Chapter 6

I looked out the window and let out a sigh, It's been at least a week since I moved into my new place. Ciel comes by everyday in the morning, He says it's so I can have an "early start" to my day, But honestly if he didn't wake me up at the ass crack of dawn I'd be dreaming. Mostly of home and what's going on in my world, I still worry about the politics, news, and what's happening back at home.

Does my mom even know I'm gone? Well if she does, it's too late to go back now. There ain't no way I'm going back there after so long, as soon as she sees my ass she'll be on me like flies on a dead carcass.

My eyes looked across the grass covered land in front of the manor, in the distance I could just barely make out the shape of Ciel's carriage. I immediately perked up, though I was a little confused.

I wasn't sure why Ciel was coming now since he only ever visits in the mornings, Sometimes Sebastian will be nice enough to visit me in the evenings to talk. But I figured he mostly just means to get information about me and the future to report back to Ciel, But I like the company.

So, clearly they still don't trust me yet.

I slipped on my favorite pair of dark blue loafers that Ciel got me last Sunday, I dragged Ciel with me to town to go shopping because I didn't want for it to be just Sebastian and me again. They were meant to be only worn in the house, but I still wore them everywhere just because I could.

Sebastian knocked on the door before I quickly opened it with a wide smile, "Sup bros! What bring you two amigo-...'' I stopped mid sentence and glared at the intruder standing next to Ciel.

I blinked indifferently at the frilly, girly, pink annoying sentient life form others call...Elizabeth Midford.

Now don't get me wrong I have no beef with Elizabeth, it's just...She acts so fucking fake it literally just pours out of her. She pretends to be this annoying, forceful, childish girl for Ciel because she wants him to be happy. Well, He and a whole bunch of other people would be happy if you would just drop the little girl act and fucking act like yourself for once.

"I see you brought your fiance Ciel...How nice,'' I hissed out narrowing my eyes at her dramatically, Sebastian raised a brow in question at this but said nothing.

"Oh! Have we met before, I'm sorry but I don't remember your name,'' Elizabeth exclaimed in her high pitched voice, I thought about killing myself just to avoid this but though otherwise and let them all inside.

You guys don't know, It took everything in my heart and soul not to trip that bitch.

"Good afternoon Aniase, May I inquire as to how you know Elizabeth?,'' Ciel asked as he allowed Elizabeth to sit first on the sofa before sitting down, I smiled myself and sat cross legged on the sofa and laughed quietly.

"I know a lot of things Ciel,'' I said with a smirk.

Sebastian who stood behind Ciel gave me look questioning me silently but I said nothing to him, I don't want him to know that I don't like Elizabeth. He might take it the wrong way and think I'm trying to do something bad to her and kick me to the streets, and I know I may grab about being able to live in the old days but I really can't.

"I love your home, It's nice! But it would look sooo cute with some pink! and I just so happen to have some decora-,''

"Okay hold on there sister and slow your roll, you are not touching anything in this house because it is mine. I live here, you don't so you don't decide what goes on in here. ALSO! I hate pink,'' I stated haughtily cutting Elizabeth off with my hand, She gasped before frowning as if she were going to cry.

Oh please, I don't believe all that fake bullshit.

"That's not a very cute attitude! and why not pink!? I love pink!,'' She yelled standing to her feet, I could feel the red bar in my tolerance monitor go up faster than a whore on a dick.

Ciel cleared his throat and stood up and stood in front of Elizabeth and held out his arm to calm her, "Why don't we stop this useless fighting and go into town today, that's the reason why we came here. Elizabeth wanted to invite you to go with us into town, I told her about you and she wanted to invite you to go shopping,'' Ciel said calmly, Elizabeth puffed out her cheeks behind him and frowned at me.

What bitch? you got something to say I suggest you say it, but don't whip your swords out. I can't compete with that.

"hmmmmm...Fine I'll come. But! I'm shopping on my own! I have some stuff I'd like to buy,'' I exclaimed holding up a finger, "using my money,'' Ciel added causing my finger to deflate.

I turned away and muttered profanities under my breath.

"Well it's not like you let me have a job! You won't let me!,'' I whined, "yes, because I do not trust you. And I still do not trust you, You're too crazy,'' He stated before walking past me to the the door.

"But Ciel! I love you Honey pooo!"

"Stop that!''

* * *

"Okay Okay! I got a good one just listen okay!?,'' I laughed grabbing Sebastian's coat sleeve, Ciel sighed and put a hand to his head. "I'm listening,'' He said turning to me.

All four of us were walking down the street of London looking at all the different shops, I had gotten bored so I began telling jokes.

"Okay, what did the hurricane say to the coconut palm tree?,'' I asked. "What?" Elizabeth asked curiously, I snorted and rested my hand on Ciel's head.

"Hold on to your nuts! this ain't no ordinary blow job!,'' I shouted causing people to look and glare towards us. I screamed out laughing as Ciel repeatedly hit my shoulder in embarrassment, He had a furious blush which only made me laugh harder.

They walked away quickly ignoring me, I giggled and ran up to Sebastian who looked down at me and sighed as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Hey Hey..What's long and hard and has cum it in?,'' I asked with a giant grin, "Oh Lord,'' Sebastian whispered to himself.

"A cucumber!,'' I yelled throwing my hands up causing him to face-palm.

Ladies and Gentlemen...I just made Sebastian Michaelis face-palm, I deserve a fucking Cookie! WHERE'S MY GOD DAMN COOKIE AT?!

The rest of the trip I kept spewing out one dirty joke after another until Ciel was red as an apple, I buried my face in Sebastian's back trying desperately to stop laughing. However it was all in vain for I had one more Joke to tell before Ciel ran back home with his tail between his legs.

"Ciel...One more,'' I whispered to him as we stopped at the front of my house.

"Sweet Christ,'' He whispered to himself before mentally preparing himself, I pulled him closer and hugged him.

"What's the difference between your job as the Queen's Guard Dog and a dead prostitute...Your job still sucks,'' I stated before dying of laughter, I fell out the carriage and onto the ground.

Ciel quickly slammed the door shut as Sebastian drove them away.

"COME BACK TOMORROW!,''


	7. Chapter 7

After last week, yesterday I begged Ciel to let me steal some of his marijuana. It took me a total of three days to get him to say yes, which was really a dick move, considering I was helping his ass get his precious revenge. Which sucked the most was the fact that it took at least a week to start my own garden. Growing is pretty easy if you're not a complete idiot, anyone can grow. I just don't have a lot f patience for gardening.

I'd hire someone to do the work for me, or have my own personal Sebastian to work for me, But I sadly do not have a paying job t pay anyone. Fucking Ciel won't let me have a job either, he said women shouldn't be allowed to work. Of course I fought back with as much attitude as a bull, but Ciel just couldn't get over his damn ego and had Sebastian throw me out.

While I like living on my own, It makes me feel a bit lonely some days, but I could handle that much.

Luckily, Ciel was kind enough to apply me for the daily newspaper to be delivered to me. Apparently the Frost Fair is starting, after like 80 something years? I still wonder why they stopped the fair for that long. Probably something happened in history or whatever.

I heard a ringing echoing suddenly and jumped from my spot on the sofa and screamed. I quickly grabbed the black umbrella from the tin bin in front of the front door and held it up in defense. I slowly followed the the sound of the ringing until I came upon a single door, I pushed my ear to the door and laughed.

It's a fucking phone.

I opened the door dropping the umbrella and picked up the black little cone that was hanging on the wall and brought it up to my ear.

"Yellow?" I said leaning against the wall. This is a very small room, I mean at least put a couch in here for those calls with that one person who doesn't know how to shut up.

"hello? Miss Aniase? This is Sebastian,'' Sebastian said, Wow...His voice sounds even better over the phone. "Oh heey! What's up Pookie?,'' I laughed out.

I totally forgot telephones have already been invented.

"I am fine. I am calling to inform you that we will be there soon to pick you up for the Frost Fair,'' He said. I hummed with a smile and shrugged. "I really don't want to because I hate the cold but it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Besides, I want to be there because something is going to happennnn!,'' I sang out in a teasing matter.

Sebastian must have looked confused because he didn't respond right away. "I will inform the young master right away of this information...Anything else you want to say?,'' He asked expectantly.

"Yes! What does your dick look like?,'' I asked excitedly. Instead of an answer all I heard was a clank and then he hung up. I laughed and hung up the phone before hopping out the room, I then ran to my bedroom to get ready.

Ciel was feeling extra nice I guess because he sent me a whole bunch of dresses and hats and what not, I don't really like dresses all that much but He had great taste. Not even I could resist wearing them.

I slipped into a tan plain dress with a white ban around my middle and pulled over a large tan trench coat with white fuzz on the cuffs, collar, and ends. I pulled on a white fuzzy hat, ear muffs, and gloves. I let my hair down as usual.

"Eeeww...My hair looks like the Grinch's puke after he took ten jello shots at a bar in in Nashville,'' I said to myself. I rang my fingers through my hair and scrunched up my face into disgust, my hair was an unnatural brownish faded green color.

Which was a very disgusting color.

"Hi Pookie! Hi Munchkin!,'' I shouted as I pinched Ciel's cheeks before hopping in the front with Sebastian, Sebastian nodded at me silently and cracked the reigns. Ciel protested about me sitting in the front with Sebastian but he gave up once I gave him my creepy smile, He knew I was going to bother him if I sat back there.

I crossed my arms and snuggled deep into my coat, my poor nose had already turned red.

"Jesus Fucking Crust. It's freezing.,'' I shivered out, I shook a little and screamed with my mouth closed. I hated the cold. "Miss Aniase, I suggest going inside now. You might catch cold,'' Sebastian stated looking over to me as he drove.

"I'm fine. I want to ride up here because no matter how cold it is, the view is amazing,'' I said with a forced smile, It's really hard to smile when all you wanna do is end your cold suffering.

Sebastian sighed but didn't press it, which I'm glad he did, I honestly don't like people to fuss over me. Makes me feel like I'm a kid again, and I do not have fond memories from being a kid.

Once we arrived at the Frost Fair I jumped off the carriage and Sebastian helped Ciel out, we all stood together side by side looking at all the displays. I was bounding with excitement once I spotted the games we could play, I didn't even know they had carnival games back then! I just thought they threw rocks and pebbles.

"So..This is the Frost Fair? Cool. Literally,'' I stated putting both fists on my hips, I grinned at the sight of people. When you're around Ciel Phantomhive, the precious gift of normal people doesn't come around often.

"Okay well, I'm gonna go make some new friends . we meet back here? Great,'' I said before happily marching away.

Before I could get even three steps away Sebastian grabbed my hood and pulled me back causing me to choke.

I whirled around to face the demon in anger, "Eugh! Hey man! the fuck's your problem!?,'' I yelled. I only recieved a shitty smile.

"You're not going anywhere alone, You're staying with me,'' Ciel said before walking past me in the opposite direction, sulking I forced myself to drag my feet.

I wanted to fucking have fun. But this bitch over here is a no good cheating blue midget pumpkin munchkin, who's only talent is fucking people over.

Well, I wasn't able to make many friends, seeing as how the no good cheating blue midget pumpkin munchkin scared everyone away, But I did however get lots of stuffed animals. Courtesy of Sebastian.

But there was one stand however that contained the most precious thing in this world. Gold Fish.

I gasped and dragged my nails across Sebastian's back to get his attention, he turned around looking angry for my destruction of his suit but I couldn't have cared less.

"Sebastian! Please! Please! Please! can you get me a gold fish! Please! I've been such a good girl!,'' I cried out clutching his suit jacket as I slid down to the snowy ground. Ciel shook his head in disappointment and embarrassment and hid his red face in his hand, Other people were starting to watch.

"Aniase, you already have two dolls and a stuffed dog. That's enough, besides, the fish wouldn't last a day in your care,'' Ciel stated indifferently, I scoffed and smacked his cane out his hand.

Ciel yelled in protest, "Excuuuuse you! your Highness! But I happen to have a perfectly healthy and happy Yorkie at home, and if she could talk she would tell just how great of a mommy I am!,'' I exclaimed. Sebastian sighed and begrudgingly picked up Ciel's cane and handed it back to him.

"I don't care! you're not getting a fish!,'' Ciel yelled back before turning on his heel. I stood there with my eye twitching.

"FUCK!,''

"Aniase be quiet,''

"FUCK!,''

"Aniase!,''

"FUUUUCK!,''

"Alright fine! Sebastian!,''

I screamed in joy as I held the glass bowl in my hands that held my new pet fish, I held it up to my face and make various kissing noises. The gold fish only stared at me.

"Thank you Ciel,'' I cooed as he stormed past me in anger, "Don't talk to me,'' He mummbled.

I giggled and walking carefully as not to drop Kristen. Yes I named him Kristen, It's a nice name.

"I was the one who won it,'' Sebastian said to himself, I smiled apologetically at him and hugged him. He smelled great. "Thanks Pookie,'' I said before he pushed me off, I pouted and glared at his back as he retreated with Ciel.

I marched behind Sebastian as he followed Ciel who was leading the way, I quickly became bored with the same repeated carnival games and stands. We passed by so many of them, they all became a blur to me. As we passed by the stand with all sorts of toys I looked around, there wasn't a single thing that stood out. Even Kristen was bored.

Except abberline.

Fuck these boring asshats, I'll ditch Blue pumpkin munchkin and Sir stickuphisass for Abberline. He's bound to be better entertainment and these plain planks of wood.

I picked up the bowl with Kristen in it and snuck away from Ciel and Sebastian who were busy talking to each other and walked across the way over to the red headed detective. He stood tall with his eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown as he looked about, he was in his usual black three piece suit.

I knew all about three piece suits ever since I've been a fan of Tom Hiddleston. The guy can work a three piece.

I waved my arm in the air and shouted towards him, "Hey! Mr. Detective dude!,'' I yelled. Ciel and Sebastian whipped their heads around in shock, I snickered running away further from them and up to Abberline.

"Saaaa dude!,'' I drawled before taking his gloved hand in mine and shaking it, He looked confused at first but put on an uncomfortable smile. "W-Well hello there, I beg your pardon but may I ask who you are?,'' He asked politely, I squealed inwardly.

This guy is too nice! I think I might faint from shock.

"I'm Aniase Sparks Detective, It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you!,'' I said loud enough for thing one and thing two to hear, Ciel marched up to us with Sebastian trailing darkly behind him. When Ciel got close enough he flicked my forehead.

"Don't you know when to quit being a nuisance?,' He asked with a tick, I rubbed the spot where he flicked me and huffed indifferently. I didn't care, Ciel just has a big ole stick up his ass. And Sebastian, well there's really no metaphor for him, he's just a asshole.

"You wouldn't let me make friends, what was I supposed to do? Normal people need to socialize Ciel, of course you wouldn't know anything about normal would you?,'' I said darkly glaring daggers at him, He glowered at me and huffed.

"Wait! you two know each other!?,'' Abberline asked leaning back in shock, I laughed and put my arm around Ciel's neck and smirked proudly. "Yup! I'm his best friend!,'' I stated proudly pointing my thumb to my chest. Ciel looked down into Kristen's fish bowl with a blank face before he moved from underneath my arm.

"Hardly,'' He stated boredly. I rolled my eyes at him. Jesus Christ, Learn to love.

"What!?,'' Abberline asked still confused. I laughed to myself, I accidentally stepped on Sebastian's shoe and jumped forward surprised spilling some of Kristen's water. I looked down at his now smudged shoe and smiled nervously at him, He didn't look happy.

And neither did Kristen.

"Well, if you have time to attend the Frost Fair then all must be well In London,'' Ciel stated in a hard tone, He turned around to leave as he called both of us.

Abberline went after Ciel and tried grabbing him but Sebastian blocked is hand away suddenly with a deathly fake smile. "Forgive me, but my lord is fragile, I mean sensitive. Please keep that in mind before grabbing him,'' Pookie said under a dark stare.

Rule number 1! Don't fuck with Sebastian's food! the results are death, severe injuries, and insanity.

"I need to talk to you about what's been going on around here!,''.

* * *

I really don't understand how Ciel did not notice that the tent we came in was Lau's shop, I mean if the half naked women who served us our cookies and tea weren't obvious enough, then I don't want to know what is.

Oh yeah, I'm sorry biscuits and tea, because England likes to fucking call cookies biscuits and biscuits cookies. What the shit? Why would you mix them up?

But whatever, I guess it's worth it just to see how Ciel eats his cookies. He eats them with both hands! How cute is that?!

I got tired of sitting around watching them talk so I decided to look around to see if I could find any dildos. Sadly, there were no dildos, but I did manage to find the kitchen where a bunch of hot half naked women cooked.

"There you are, cook,'' A tall busty Asian women said before putting a tall chef's hat on my head. She was wearing a sparkly red long dress with a slit starting from the upper thigh, and a bunch of cool jewelry. She hair was long and cut straight with bangs. She pushed me up to a stvoe and walked away.

I stared at the stove blankly before shrugging. "Eh, I could use the practice anyway,'' I said with a smile.

"Okay, Let's go An-...Aniase?,'' Ciel stuttered, The girl with the greenish colored hair was not where he left her, Ciel looked to Sebastian for answers found even the butler didn't have a clue as to where she was.

"How the hell could she have just disappeared like that? That girl sticks out like a sore thumb" Ciel thought.

Ciel looked to Abberline for help but the detective didn't know either.

"Oh my God...,'' Ciel sighed putting his hand to his face, He stood up and the two and a half men began searching for Aniase. While they looked they bumped into Lau who was accompanied by Ran-mao.

"Lau? What are you doing here?,'' Ciel asked. The Asian man just smiled and tilted his head, "i own this tent my lord,'' He said in a simple tone. Ciel groaned as he finally noticed all of the women.

"Ugh..Listen, have you seen a girl with green hair anywhere?,'' Ciel asked. He silently hoped Lau saw her, God knows what would happen to her if she was lost.

"she would probably die. Then what? I still need her'' Ciel thought grimly.

And he didn't want that.

"Oh! A girl with green hair...,'' Lau said to himself, he ahed and for them to follow him to the kitchen. And there Aniase was happily humming while she poked a few eggrolls in the fryer, she was dressed in a white apron with a few grease stains on it and a chef's hat.

Ciel ran up to her and flicked her head causing her to drop the pair of tongs in her hand.

"ow! Ciel...Why'd you do that? I didn't even do anything!,'' She whined, Ciel only frowned as he dragged her out of the tent.

"B-But I didn't finish making the egg rolls! At least let me take some home! Ciel!''


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel, Pookie, Abberline and me stood in front of Undertaker's tent, I was squealing and jumping up and down. Ciel shushed me about five times but I only got louder, "You three stay here and don't move, you're lucky I let you even come with me,'' Abberline ordered before falling into the tent.

I leaned in closely and listened for any sounds, "This is ridiculous, Sebas-"

Ciel was interrupted by the sound of maniac laughter from inside the tent, the noise was so loud and powerful it shook us. We ran inside and saw Undertaker twitching on the floor laughing to himself, Abberline stood looking like he didn't know what to do with himself.

Jump off a cliff Abberline, do it. You know you want to.

Ciel and Sebastian glared at Abberline with a 'what the fuck did you do?' look.

"what did you do?,'' He asked in a low tone, Abberline stuttered and took a step back. "I-I didn't do anything! I just started talking to him normallu!,'' He exclaimed, He backed up into Sebastian and jumped in surprise. Sebastian glared at him as a dark air surrounded him, "You're a man to be reckoned with,'' He stated darkly.

I visibly shuddered in fear, I didn't like evil Sebastian. I preferred nice fake Sebastian.

"Awww shucks guys, Abberline is too cute! I mean, just look how innocent he is! I bet he hasn't even been given a proper blow job,'' I said pitifully wrapping my arm around Abberline's shoulder, he blushed a beet red and scooted away from me.

Ciel even face-palmed.

"i must say mister, you're in the wrong profession~ aand my what a bold young lady you have brought my lord!,'' Undertaker giggled ut taking a close look at my face, I grabbed his face and pressed his cheek against mine. " aaahh...touch my soul please,'' I whispered, He laughed as a tear rolled down his cheek. It landed on my face and I went into over drive, I gasped and fell to my knees.

"What's wrong with her" Abberline asked timidly pointing down at me, Ciel groaned and threw up his hands, "God, I don't know! She's so weird!".

"Everything is so fucking clear now,'' I whispered harshly before fainting.

* * *

Penis

* * *

What's the best thing to wake up to? Abberline's 'Scream' face, I laughed so hard I fell out of Sebastian's arms and onto the snow covered ground in a hard thump. I choked on my spit and guffawed, I held my stomach and took deep breaths.

"Oh my penis, that's the best thing ever...God bless you Abberline,'' I wheezed, Sebastian frowned at me and picked me back up. He patted my back and took hold of my hand.

"You need to calm down, you're going to injure yourself,'' He said. I jumped out of his arms and coughed, "Oh I'll be fine. I choke on my spit sometimes, I just need to get-Arugh!- I just need to get it-Eugh!..Just-Ugheu!,'' I hacked.

Ciel handed me a handkerchief, I took it and wiped my mouth as Sebastian kept patting my back. Abberline ordered a few police men to take the ring from the giant ice sculpture of what I'm guessing is the Queen.

Damn, is she really that old looking? God what the hell is keeping her together?

"Stop right there! you can't take this ring! you'll defile her!,'' Santa yelled pointing a finger at us. I light up like an Arabian bomb and tried to run up to him but Sebastian held me back, " Santa!,'' I yelled in happiness.

Santa looked at me but waved me off, my whole entire face collapsed on itself as I sunk to the ground.

"This is evidence to a murder case!,'' Abberline argued, I looked up at Pookie and pouted. "Am I a bad person? Why does Santa not love me,'' I cried, he looked down at me and frowned. He looked around with a bothered look, "Why do you care if he does?,'' He said to himself.

I cried harder.

"Oh you'll have to win the contest if you want the ring,'' A sultry voice purred out, I whipped my head around which caused it to make a loud crack. All eyes were on me now. "A-Aniase? Are you okay?,'' Ciel asked. A single tear rolled down as a smile of pain grew on my face, I laughed quietly before I fell into the snow.

I cried out and held my neck, "Oh Lordy almightly!,'' I yelled out. Sebastian sighed and picked me thing time keeping me in his arms, "I-Is she okay?,'' Lord Pervert asked. He caressed my cheek making me cry out louder.

"OH GOD HELP ME!,'' I screamed flailing my arms and legs. Ciel pushed his hand away and flicked my forehead, "Stop it,'' He ordered. I stopped moving and held my head, "One day I'll flick you back,'' I mumbled.

Ciel smirked at me and flicked me again, "I doubt that, you can't even eat properly,'' He said. I growled and turned my head away, "Sebastian, this is an order. Win the contest!,'' Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed with a smile.

"yes, My lord,''

"I'm hungry,''

"ugh fine! we'll stop somewhere to eat first!''.

* * *

I sat on a barrel eating a blue berry muffin, I could see Ciel standing with Abberline in front of the stage from back of the stage. I sipped my coffee watching Sebastian chisel away at the huge block of ice in front of me, though I wouldn't call it watching since he was moving so fast I couldn't see. I entered the contest too and already had a sculpture to present, It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. I could hold with both hands.

It was Alucard or Dracula from the anime Hellsing, He was in his black suit decorated with buckles and eyes and his hair was long and flowing. It didn't take very long, 3 hours and I was done, of course I got a little help from Sebastian. It sat on top of another barrel next to me.

Sebastian stopped in front of me and clapped the extra ice shavings from his gloves.

"there, How is this Aniase? Does it suffice?,'' He asked, I nodded with a smile and clapped, and me being me I forgot that i was holding my muffin and clapped it into crumbs. I looked down at the mess and looked back up to see Sebastian giving me a 'really?' face, I laughed sheepishly and shrugged.

"oops,''

A man's voice suddenly started to talk over a microphone grabbing everyone's attention, Sebastian and I looked back towards the Irish man introducing the contestants. He first called up the yard who came with a very detailed sculpture of Sir Randall, That was they're first mistake..Going into detail.

The judges gave poor scores as Randall's head fell off.

Lau's team was called up next with a nicely sculpture of Ran-Amo, They covered up her lady bits.

"woooooaaaah! yeah!,'' cheered out loud.

The crowd turned around to stare at me and Sebastian, I covered my mouth and hid behind Pooki. He sighed and shook his head. "carry on!,'' I yelled.

The women judges gave poor scores, while Lord Pervert gave a perfect score with a blush.

Sebastian was called up, he demonstrated his Noah's Ark sculpture and even showed the carved animals inside. It's actually a lot more beautiful in person, I stared in awe at the shining art piece. Everyone cried out and cheered in a large wave, I held up two thumbs up to him and cheered. The judges gave him a full row of perfect scores.

I was finally called up next, I shyly walked in front of the crowd and placed my sculpture on a box for everyone to see. Ciel blinked in surprise at it as well as everyone else, there were murmurs before they all slowly started to clap.

I lit up and cheered, "I just want to thank Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive and my mother! I couldn't have done this without! God bless you all!,'' I cried out. I blew kisses and caught aa few roses before Sebastian dragged me away, once we were behind the curtains I hugged him and screamed into his belly.

"What are you doing?,'' He asked pushing my face away, "I love youuuuu,'' I sang out softly.

I was scared out of my tracne when I heard shouting, I quickly looked towards Ciel with was surrounded by baddies. One guy who looked like the leader of the baddies was armed with a plethora of dynamite, I screamed and ran towards them.

Shit! I was too busy with my swollen ego that I forgot all about the whole deal with the ring!

Ciel turned around only to get knocked down by me, a stick of dynamite blew up at our feet and we were tumbling away on the ice due to the impact. We slid across the ice in circles, Ciel bumped into a crate, unfortunately for me..

I fell into a hole and into the icy water.

I screamed under the water and felt the water freeze my throat. I jumped and latched onto the edge of ice and pulled myself out the water, "OOH AAH EEEE! COLD C-COLD! H-HOLY SHIT NUGGETSSSSSS!,'' I screamed.

Shaking like crazy, I pulled myself to my feet and began limping towards safer ground. Preferably away from the fucking ice.

Who the fuck though it was a good idea to have a god damn fair on a frozen river!?

I was suddenly pulled into a large frame and felt something warm draped over my shoulders, My white fuzzy hat was gone and I just now realized that I lost Kristen in the madness.

God damnit, Ciel was so fucking right.

"uuugh! kill me nowww!,'' I whined, the person hugged me and kept rubbing my shoulders to keep my warm. I tried listening to their voice but it was muffled by the water in my ears, I shook my head and fingered my ear.

Not like that! ya dumbass!

"My goodness you're more frozen solid!,''

I watched as Ciel was thrown into the air by Pookie, I tried to laugh but I only coughed. "try not to speak. You need to focus on warming up,'' The person said. I looked up at the person and nearly had a heart attack.

This guy was hot!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank God I had an alibi for my cheeks to be red, because I'm pretty sure I just turned into Aniase the Big Red thirsty dog. Long dark brown hair, green eyes, a perfect jaw bone, and high cheek bones.

Oh my God I just might shit my pants. Not ship my pants...SHIT my pants.

"Oh look!,'' He exclaimed pointing to Ciel and Sebastian who were standing on the floating ark sculpture. I laughed as I continued to shiver violently, I'm also pretty sure I have frost bite on my toes.

"That's Ciel f-for ya..a-always s-sh-showing off,'' I shivered, the hottie pulled me closer and rubbed my shoulder. I reveled in the ponderous affection I was receiving from this guy, I loved the warmth he gave me.

Once Ciel and Sebastian were back on the ground they headed straight for me, Ciel glared and me and clicked his tongue. "I can't take you anywhere without you getting hurt. Who are you?,'' He asked crossing his arms with his usual resting bitch face, The man holding me smiled and held out his hand.

I swear I'm seeing sparkles on this guy.

"Hello, I'm Mason james. It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Phantomhive,'' He said, oh God even his name is hot. I watched in great interest as he shook Ciel's hand, "She fell into the Thames River and now she's frozen stiff,'' Mason explained in concern.

No one has ever shown so much concern for me at first meet. Most people couldn't give a damn about others, but this man...He's so pure!

"I gave her my coat to keep warm, but I think she should really see a do-"

Ciel held up his gloved hand cutting Mason off, I glared at him imagining the ground swallowing him whole. "That is not necessary, We'll be taking her now,'' Ciel stated, Sebastian took me from Mason's wonderful arms ignoring my cries for Mason.

"noooooo!,''

Ciel walked away with Sebastian and me behind him, Mason ran after us with his arm extended.

"A-A-Are you sure? She doesn't see-" He was once again cut off by Ciel who stopped walking causing Mason to bump into him, he looked back with a bored expression. "She'll be fine, she isn't any of your concern,'' He stated darkly.

Oh God, Yandere Ciel alert! abort mission! abort mission! retreat!

"I beg your pardon!,''

"you are pardoned,'' Ciel said. I pouted and crossed my arms, I huffed aand coughed again gaining Ciel's attention. "That wasn't nice Ciel, he saved my life! you should have the fucking decency to thank him! not be a complete ass! See this i-"

"I don't care, you are my pawn. You-

" Oh yeah? Really? WELL HOW ABOUT I KILL MYSELF?! WHAT THEN YOU LITTLE SHIT!,'' I yelled out catching the eyes of a few police men who were standing a few feet away, Sebastian grabbed Ciel and quickly walked behind a carriage.

"THIS GOES AGAINST MY HUMAN RIGHTS! HEY-Mmmf!,'' Sebastian covered my mouth with his hand and shoved me inside the carriage along with Ciel and quickly drove it away from the crime scene.

* * *

"Nope, not doing it,'' I stated crossing my arms, Ciel groaned and pulled at his hair. We've been arguing about whether I was to continue living alone or to finally move in with Ciel, obviously i was putting up a fight.

But God dammit, I'll be damned before I let Ciel think he can just control me like I'm one of his puppets. I'm not Sebastian and I'm not one of his little servants, I am my own person who can't be controlled so easily.

So go ahead and try me Ciel, I fucking dare you. You will not succeed.

"Aniase, I'm doing this for your own good. You cannot be trusted alone, within one day you got lost twice and almost died! You'll be more safer here,'' he sighed out, I turned my head away and slurped at my oat meal.

Yes! they still have me eat oat meal! Like I'm incapable of eating solid foods! I just want a fucking steak or something!

"I don't wanna hear it Ciel, I'm not moving in with a socially broken orphan and a suicidal gay in the closet demon! and yes! I went there!,'' I yelled.

He stared at me with a shocked expression before dropping his head on his desk, Sebastian came over and refilled his cup with more tea and stood back.

" Aniase, if I may-

"You. May. Not,'' I growled out pointing a stiff finger at him. He sighed and bent down to my level, '' The young master only has your well being in mind. It would be terrible if you were to choke to death or fall down the stairs and break your neck,'' He said with fake concern. I shook my head and turned my head away.

"oh please, I can survive living in a fucking house by myself. you guys act like I'm living with a serial killer, and if you make me move in with you guys, that's not any better! you guys are serial killers! Cold blooded killers! I think that's worse than-"

Ciel slammed his fists on the desk and glared at me. "I do not care! You are to live here and that's final! there is no room for arguing,'' He growled with an icy glare, I blinked and pouted.

"You're so fucking mean man..,'' I mumbled, Sebastian smiled and gestured for me to follow him out the door.

I got up and walked over to Ciel's desk, I stood there for a moment before knocking down his ink bottle and walked away.

Yes I slammed the door. Don't worry.

"Here we are Aniase, This will be your room from now on. If you need anything at all just call my name. The Young Master's bed chambers is just down this hall to the left if something is to happen,'' Sebastian stated in a soft tone before pushing me in the room. He shut the door quietly leaving me in the room by myself, I sighed and flopped on the bed.

This fucking sucks ass water, That was a nice mansion I had too. But now I live under Ciel's roof..Under his rules..With Sebastian...And the servants.

"God dammit" I cursed in a whisper, I turned on my side and looked out the window. I watched as a bird flew by the window and grumbled, ''Stupid birds and their wings, I'll kill you,'' I whispered clenching my hand in a shaking fist.

I sighed still looking out the window and all of a sudden felt sad, I sat up and moved my hair out of my face. I wonder what my mom is doing? She's probably having a heart attack right now, she's most likely home already. I wonder if she call the police, They probably won't be able to find me considering I'm neck deep in shit.

"I can't take this shit, This is total dookie'' I said to myself, I pushed myself off the bed and grabbed my backpack from off the floor, I quickly took out my case of weed and lighter and tossed it on the bed. I kicked my shoes off and ripped my hoodie off leaving me in only my gym shorts and white t-shirt.

"Of all the times I have to think about that, It just has to be now. Oh goodie,'' I whispered, I hopped back on the bed and laid on my back.

* * *

Why does it seem that every time I get high, I get also get lost as well.

Of course I'm high and lost, Ciel has this big ass mansion. He should at least have a fucking map of this place, or have maps on the walls just in case anyone gets lost.

Like me.

I leaned against a wall and slid down it tired and agitated, " I really need to get back in shape..Oh yeah..I never was,'' I sighed out, I laid down on my stomach and groaned. I'm pretty sure I looked dead, I was too tired to even move my face from being smothered into the floor.

"Aniase? What on Earth are you doing laying on the floor?,'' Ciel asked nudging my leg with his foot, "get up,'' He ordered. I groaned in response, "Too high,'' I said tiredly.

He walked in front of me allowing me to see his polished blue boots, "Come one, You can not sleep on the floor. I doubt it's comfortable,'' he said picking some hair out of my face, I laughed and looked up at him.

Oh God my neck.

"You'd be surprised, this is the most comfortable floor I've ever laid on..Or so it seems at the moment,'' I said, I heard a bark and instantly sat up and looked behind me. I saw Sebastian carrying Pluto by his collar. "Ah, There you are young master. Here, you'll need this to protect you,'' He said with a troll like smile.

"Oh shit! Elizabeth get's kidnapped tonight?! Fuck me in the ass!,'' I yelled before struggling to get up. As Ciel and Sebastian argued I struggled to get my fat ass up. I grunted as I caught the bottom edge of a painting and pulled on it, I screamed as it fell on my head causing me to fall back down. "God dammit!,'' I cursed.

"Oh, and you should take Miss Aniase with you. She will serve as a useful distraction should Pluto fail,'' Sebastian stated picking me up by my collar. "Oh fuck you,'' I hissed scratching his arm, I doubt he felt that.

But he felt my anger! So that's good enough!

* * *

"C-Ciel wait up!...oooooh..I seriously need to start working out,'' I wheezed, Ciel walks so fucking fast and the fact that Pluto keeps pulling him isn't helping me catch up. "Hurry up! I'm not stopping for you,'' Ciel snapped.

I groaned and ran like a titan until I was standing at his side.

"What kind of run was that? You looked retarded,'' He stated with a blank look, I huffed and crossed my arms angrily. "It's the I'm fucking tired and want to go home run!,'' I yelled back. He flicked my forehead before he was suddenly pulled by Pluto into an alley way.

The human..Demon dog..is trying to get some ass

"Why do you have to start looking for a mate now!?,'' Ciel yelled as he tried pulling Pluto back, I laughed and sat down on the ground. "Like you would know anything about that shit Ciel,'' I said with a smirk, He glared at me with a faint but visible blush.

"I know plenty about relationships and..S-Sex!,'' He argued, I leaned back and shook my head with a curt chuckle.

I love getting under his skin. Maybe now is my chance to find out if he's straight or gay. Honestly that's all I really care about, people have invented way too many useless gender identifications and sexualities. You're either into Men, Woman, or both. Jesus Crust, don't make it complicated.

''Oh please, You're too busy being selfish and bat shit crazy that you don't even realize Elizabeth tried so hard to make you happy, when really, It should be the other way around. Face it Phantomhive. You have no game,'' I growled out with a wicked smirk etched on my face. Ciel growled and clenched his teeth while looking around, He saw a rock on the floor next to his foot and threw it at me before I quickly dodged it.

"Throwing rocks at girls...Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. That's no way to treat a lady,'' I tsked. "You're no lady!,'' He yelled back.

"My, my. What's going on here?,'' A very familiar and flamboyant voice asked. I squeaked in excitement with a large grin as soon as I recognized it.

It was the one and only Grell Sutcliff.

"Holy Dick biscuits!,''


	10. Chapter 10

"Grell...MUTHAFUCKING SUTCLIFF!,'' I screamed as I glomped his ass extremely, This guy is way more hotter in real life. The animation just doesn't capture his true beauty.

Still, No matter how long and luscious his hair is, He would look so much better if he'd just go back to his original short hair!

"Who are you!? Let go of me child!,'' He yelled as he pushed his gloved hands against my face in an attempt to push me off.

It's no use, I'm a fucking leech and I'm never coming off.

"Dude you're so fucking awesome! And you look look incredibly sexy in real life! I totally support you on your plan to getting William or Sebastian!,'' I shouted in happiness, He stopped pushing me and smiled.

"R-Really? You think I'm...I like you!,'' He exclaimed before hugging the crap out of me. No really, I really do think I just pooped a little.

I hugged him back and silently wept tears of joy into his coat.

"let go on each other! Aniase come over here!,'' Ciel yelled, I groaned and sulked my way back over to Ciel, But not before showing Grell the heart sign.

"Well, Well Well. If it isn't the Phantomhive boy. Is this your bodyguard for the night? Why does this runt get all the good looking men,'' Grell muttered darkly. "It's because Ciel is a cute little boy that causes grown men to feel weird inside their pants..Basically a Shota. I heard they're in high demand this century,'' I stated with a shrug, Ciel arched a brow in confusion but I gently shushed him and patted his cheek.

He don't need to know about all that pedophilia bullshit that happens to be very sexy and cute to us fangirls, He'd probably cease to function.

Oh Shit, what if he found out about all the disturbing shit that over ten million people think about between Sebastian and him? I would love to record that and watch it every night before I fall asleep.

"Though I do find myself master less at the moment, what with the whole Madam Red fiasco,'' Grell said faking sadness. Not sure if he's really sad and actually regrets killing her, or if he's just being a total dick right now. All thoughts aside, I made a hacking sound at the mention of it, I don't hate Madam Red. I actually like her a lot, It's just her death was so sad and shitty.

Ciel didn't seem to like the mention is his poor deceased aunt either as he yelled at Grell to shut up, Grell went on to tease him on how Sebastian wasn't here and I meowed at the mention of Sebastian.

"Shut up Aniase! I'll deal with you later,'' Ciel shouted, I smacked my lips and crossed my arms. Pluto who had just been sitting down quietly looking between all of us suddenly started growling at Grell, or so it looked that way.

"Oooo! Is he going to attack me!? Please be gentle~,'' He squealed waiting with open arms, Pluto ran right past Grell.

"Hey what am I!? Chopped liver!?,'' Grell yelled running after Pluto, Ciel quickly followed suit and I groaned. More running? I have asthma!

I mean, It's not very serious since I'm way too lazy to actually do anything that would cause any problems. But now my chances of having a real asthma attack is pretty fucking high, Especially since I'm running a marathon tonight.

"Bros! Wait up! I...I can't run that fast!,'' I yelled huffing as I ran, I coughed a few times once I caught up to them. Ciel and Grell stood calmly in front of a large store window, like they never actually ran one bit. Meanwhile, I'm over here dying of lack of oxygen.

"Why are you so slow?,'' Ciel scolded me flicking my head. I growled and punched his arm, he yelled in protest. "Hey fuck you man! I have asthma!,'' I yelled.

Ciel's eye widen in surprise as he slowly rubbed his now sore arm, "You have asthma?...So do I,'' He stated. I rolled my eyes and rested my hand on my hip, "I knew that,'' I huffed. He clicked his tongue and walked into the store with Grell.

It smell heavy of wood carvings and just...wood. All I could smell was wood. There are a lot of dolls in here too, I looked at one in particular and stared at it for a while. It was a medium sized girl with short shoulder length brown hair with big green eyes and a small smiled.

Hey! this doll looks like me!

"This doll looks like Elizabeth,'' Ciel stated standing behind me, I looked back and saw him carrying a miniature version of Elizabeth. "Hey Ciel, can I keep this doll? It looks like me,'' I asked pointing to mini me, He gave he a blank stare and shook his head.

Fuck you dickwad, I'm taking the fucking doll.

I took a dark brown leather belt from off the top shelf of the bookshelf and strapped the doll onto my wait. When I looked back I noticed I was the only one in the store.

"Are you fucking me!?,'' I yelled before running out of an open door which led me outside, I could see the dark stone castle from the anime and gulped. Shit looks a lot more scary in real life, I shivered and continued to fast walk until I finally found Ciel and Grell standing outside the gates.

"You fucking Ass cracks,'' I hissed once I was within hearing range. I can already feel the blisters. Ciel looked back at me and rolled his eye, I stomped on his foot causing him to yelp in pain. He pushed me off and rubbed his toe, the glare he gave could cut diamonds.

I don't give a fuck, try thinking about your one way ticket to revenge the next time you decide to run off.

"A mist Drocell Kiens, He was supposed to be dead but he still found activity from him,'' Grell said as He stared into a thick book while Ciel and I's fight went down. I stopped glaring at Ciel and did a double take on Grell To-Die-List, It actually looks pretty serious what with all the extra notes and papers stick out of it. Grell doesn't look nor act like the type to take his job seriously, but that book looks serious.

Oh maybe it's William's book.

CIel looked up at the tall castle with a determined look before swiftly turning to Grell, ''Grell. Protect me and I will reward you handsomely,'' He stated. "Whaaaat?! You think you can just buy me with money!?,'' Grell exclaimed in a very offended way.

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day,'' Ciel with a smirk. "Human Trafficking alert! We got a code red!,'' I yelled before Ciel shushed me, I giggled at the thought of Sebastian been forced into human trafficking.

Wait, But wouldn't it be Demon trafficking instead? I guess that sounds right.

Grell Looked back at Ciel with a gleeful smile and cupped his hands togehter, "really!?,'' He asked.

"You can do anything you like with him,''

"Really?! E-Even kissing?!,''

"Yes,''

"With tongue?!,''

"What part of anything don't you understand dude?,'' I asked bored, Grell squealed and jumped high into the air before landing dramatically. "Now that's an offer I can't possibly refuse, I'm deadly serious,'' He cheered.

"Dude that was terrible,'' I whispered.

As Pluto started to bark from inside the castle, and how he got inside I have no idea, but apparenlty fuck logic right? Because Ciel and Grell ran head first into the castle without thinking it might be some sort of trap.

"Fucking idiots,'' I said to myself before I ran in after them, we stopped in the middle of a large room and saw Pluto chewing on doll in the corner. "I really hope that none of these dolls are somehow connected to Chucky, because I swear to God I will commit suicide!,'' I yelled as I pulled the doll from Pluto's slobbery jaw.

I held it up by it's foot and looked at it's mangled...Doll..corpse. If that makes any sense.

"Look" Ciel said as he pointed to a girl doll that stood dead still on a platform in the middle of the room.

Ciel began to walk towards it but I quickly pulled him back, "Ciel, walking up to a mysterious doll that was conveniently placed in the middle of a really large room in a large and scary castle where your Fiance is being held hostage by a cursed puppet doll guy is not a very good idea,'' I said. "She looks familiar,'' He said as he shook me off.

Before I was even able to say anything else the doll grabbed the crap out of his neck and started to choke him, I screamed and ran up to her arm and tried pulling it off of him. "Oh shit this bitch is strong!,'' I yelled, I bit her arm and shook her vigorously, But the doll wouldn't budge.

"P-Pluto..Help me,'' Ciel choked out looking to the demon hound, Pluto scratched at his ears and sneezed. "You stupid useless mongrel!,'' Ciel choked out. I continued to scream as I rocked the doll back and forth as I crouched on her arm.

I could literally stand on the fucking doll.

"Now why would you call on the puppy for help when you have me~ I have all the necessary tools for reaping and cutting souls!,'' Grell said as he hung from a chandelier on the ceiling.

He jumped down onto the doll knocking both Ciel and I off, I quickly got up and held Ciel back. "No! Wait Grell! She isn't actually a doll!,'' He yelled, But Grell ignored him and sliced the doll's head clean off.

Fuzzy shit leaked out of her neck as I gagged, "it's not even real blood or anything, But it's still fucking gross!,'' I said as I let go of Ciel. He stared at her with a saddened face. "i guess she was a doll after all,'' He yeah.

Oh Yeah!

I marched up to Ciel and flicked his forehead, He yelled at me before putting both hands on his head.

"What part of do not walk up to a mysterious doll that was conveniently placed in the middle of a really large room in a large and scary castle where your Fiance is being held hostage by a cursed puppet doll guy didn't you understand!?,'' I yelled with a glare, Ciel looked at me shocked still holding his head. "You could have been seriously injured! Next time listen to me you stupid cute annoying glob of donkey shit!,'' I screamed.

God this child is going to be the death of me.


	11. Chapter 11

After my little breakdown, a door magically decided to burst open, nearly making me shit my pants for the second time tonight. I shrieked and jumped behind Ciel, Any sort of anger was gone and was replaced by fear. Dolls are cool and all, But they're also very creepy, I peeked over Ciel's shoulder to see Drocell in all his 'Better than Barbie' Glory and blushed.

"What are you blushing about!?,'' Ciel yelled with a 'Wtf' look, I laughed sheepishly and squished my cheeks together. "Drocell is kinda hot,'' I admitted. Ciel scoffed and looked away blushing madly.

Even Ciel thinks he's hot! Come one!

Ciel turned to Grell and pointed to him, "Grell, Stay behind and play with these dolls!,'' He ordered before running out the door whiling pulling me along by my hand. For a small asthmatic little child that does absolutely nothing all day except talk and eat cake he sure can run fast.

We entered a dark room with all kinds of masks surrounding us.

I then remembered that one Black Butler crack video on youtube where they put the Ghost Buster's theme song in this scene, I remember it droved me fucking crazy and I made an effort to skip that part every time I watched the video.

Because come on, No one can watch a Black Butler crack video only once.

The Masks started to sing the London Bridge song in loud voices, Ciel covered his ears and ran away leaving me in the dust. "Oh really!? You little cock sucking weasel! Slow Down!,'' I yelled running after him. Ciel quickly ran out of the dark room through an open door, the door closed after him leaving me locked inside.

"Noooooo!,'' I screamed pounding on the door, But my pounding fists were useless. The door just wouldn't budge, I stopped and leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

Great.

* * *

Ciel panted as he stood to catch his breath, He was so relieved to be out of that cursed room. He bent down placing both hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe, once he was calm he opened his eye and was met with a terrible sight. That symbol..That same cursed symbol that branded and marked him, was etched perfectly into the very rug he was standing on.

He took a few steps back in shock before a voice startled him out of his panic, " My My, How tragic. You lost everything, Your parents, your home..and now you stand to loose lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said with a small smirk as he crouched in the window, Ciel glared and him and growled.

"Take it back!," He yelled, The moonlight casted a light shadow over Sebastian's face making him look evil unnerving Ciel just a bit, But Ciel knew better than to let Sebastian see that. "Whatever do you mean master?," Sebastian in a feigned innocent voice, The demon was mocking him and Ciel didn't take very kindly to that.

"Take back what you said! I don't like you taunting me!," He shouted taking a stomping foot towards his butler, Sebastian smirked and stepped inside the room quietly. Before Sebastian could say anything the door busted open revealing a small group of dolls, Ciel gasped in shock.

"That must have mean they defeated Grell," He said out loud, Ciel cursed the damned reapers as useless in my mind while taking a careful step back. Sebastian hummed in thought and stood tall next to Ciel, "these dolls seem to be controlled by the song," He stated, The London Bridge tune could be heard in the background causing erie feeling to cloud over the room.

Sebastian cleared his throat, not that he needed to, and began to sing; but added his own lyrics to the old song. " Stone and steel will bend and bow~ Bend and Bow~ Bend and Bow~ Stone and steel will Bend and Bow~ My fair lady~," He sung ending the song with a dramatic bow to Ciel.

Ciel put both hands on his hips and glared at the butler, "Who are you calling a lady?," He asked slightly offended. Sebastian smiled up at his young master but turned towards the door once he heard foot steps approaching, Drocell the puppeteer master awkwardly walked in the room like he had stiff legs. He carried a music box with the handle, He starred at the two with a masked expression, like he carried no feelings inside him.

"Ciel Phantomhive..You are indeed a worthy specimen for my master, The ring has chosen you to be it's new master..yes,"He said in a wavering voice, as if he was uncertain about his words. Ciel looked mildly shocked before looking at the ring on his thumb, He saw the other small blue diamond sitting proudly next to his family ring. Sebastian looked upon the other colorful butler with mild disliking evident in his ruby red eyes,

To say the other butler bothered the demon would be putting it lightly.

"You are property of my master now, Mud and clay would wash away..But stone and steel is too crude for you...Yes Silver and Gold is much more befitting," Drocell said tilting his head to the side slightly, It craned and crack at the movement. Ciel glared icy daggers at the man, "I am not your property!," He exclaimed,

Sebastian saw Drocell's plan to take Ciel and acted quickly, " Silver and Gold will be stolen away~ Stolen away~," He sung as he jumped out the window while carrying Ciel bridal style.

Once far enough Sebastian sat Ciel down, "There, your safe now," He stated earning a quick and harsh slap to the face by his young master, Sebastian's glared mirrored Ciel's as he looked down at him. "What About Lizzy! we are supposed to save her!," He yelled,

" I cannot do that, I am bound by the contract. Just like your priorities to the Queen, My priorities are to keep you safe and out of harms way. I cannot just let you be stolen away after all this time now can I," Sebastian stated with a smile, behind that smile Ciel detected the hidden threat.

These were the times Ciel was not fond of when having a demon butler, it's when Sebastian gets unbelievably yandere. Ciel picked up on the term from Aniase during the mu-

Aniase

"Oh crap." Ciel whispered, he yelled out in frustration and kicked at the ground. Sebastian raised a brow at his master's out of character behavior but he knew better than to stop a child from his tantrum so he waited until Ciel was finished. Ciel seethed, growled, and kicked until he was out of breath,

"May I inquire as to why you are acting like this?," Sebastian asked. Ciel chuckled and turned around to face him, "I lost Aniase! I'm so stupid! Who knows where she is now!," He yelled with frown. Sebastian's eyes were wide.

Now It's not like the Demon to be so shocked something as triffling as this, But that girl was probably the only person who could actually speed things up with the contract...and now she's gone.

"well...We can't have that now can we,"Sebastian said breaking the tense silence, Ciel sighed and stood up straight. "you are right Sebastian, Come. We must find Anise and Elizabeth at once," He ordered.

* * *

Okay seriously, Fuck Ciel.

How could he just leave me here like that!? After all I've done for him! After all we've been through! I hope Sebastian slurps up his soul painfully slow..

I sighed and leaned against the door, The masks were still here floating in the darkness quiet as a silent fart, It was really starting to creep me out. Good thing this place is pretty big, I have a bad case of claustrophobia. I banged the back of my head on the door in frustration and yelled.

"I swear If I ever get out of this alive that piece of shit is gonna wish his mother swallowed him,'' I hissed balling my hands into fists. Suddenly the door flew open pushing me back onto my face, The hard floor met with my nose causing large waves of pain throughout my face.

"Ow! Son of a bi- Oh shit!,'' I screamed a Drocell took me by my arms with his invisible string. He held me up and looked at me with his still eyes. "And so I thought to myself, Now Ciel Phantomhive will definitely come back..To rescue the green girl,'' He said. I swayed awkwardly in the air and groaned.

"Great...Just fucking great,''.

* * *

"Okay dude, Like can you please just like..Let me go! I swear I won't tell another soul about this place and i-if you want I could sing you a song, Look Look! Please don't kill me! I'm small and cute! and I'm sure to go down the wrong chute!...If you eat meee!,'' I sang out as Drocell stood across the room with his back turned to me.

"And so I thought to myself, The green girl is quite mouthy and rather...Annoying,'' He said, I gaped at him and growled. "How dare you! You uncultured swine! I'll have you know a lot of people enjoy my company! How else do you think Ciel has kept me for so long! helloooo!,'' I yelled, I kicked over a desk next to me with many dolls laid on top of it to the floor in anger.

Drocell turned around and stared at the dolls lying on the ground and made a sound similar to sighing, But course he was a puppet so he was incapable of making such a humane sound. I smirked in victory and stuck my tongue out at him, "Yeah! That's what ya get you Whore!,'' I yelled. He picked up the dolls one by one without a word before walking over to me and smacking me in the face.

My mouth hung open in shock. Okay I don't know if it was a race thing or a sexist thing but I'm mad as hell. My face was turnt to the left making me finally notice Elizabeth sitting in a chair looking like she was about ready to say fuck life, Why she thought following a creepy colorful man into a dark mysterious alley is way beyond me. She looked glossy, like someone dipped her into some shiny acrylic cover shit, She didn't look too good either. I frowned and threw a glare at Drocell.

"Dude what the hell! What makes you think kidnapping little girls who have worried parents at home is a good fucking idea? You're a puppet dude! A God damn punch line to Ash Lander's fucked up life! For God sake's he's worse than the angels in Supernatural, And they're grade A dicks!,'' I yelled. Drocell halted in his steps in shock, Though I highly doubt he felt the actual emotion.

"Oh..So then I thought to myself, I've always believe I was human But la-

"but lately you've found termite in your ears yeah yeah we get it! Now untie me so we can ditch this glory hole!,'' I yelled rolled my eyes, he hesitated for a moment before finally unwrapping the invisible strings from my body. once I was free I punched him in the face, "Sorry dude but you so desrved that,'' I said. He slwoly got up and fixed his hat.

"I suppose so...So then I thought to myself, What are you doing now? My orders are for Lady Elizabeth and the green girl to eventually die by all means nessessary and capture Ciel Phantomhive,'' He said scratching his head. I quickly untied Elizabeth from her chair and wrapped her arm around my neck and held her up, "yeah well, Those plans fell through..Your new objective is to help me get the fuckity fuck out of here,'' I stated.

I walked to the large wooden door but it was slammed in my face, I fell back dropping Elizabeth, "Son of a bitch!,'' I cursed holding my nose. Ny nose has already been through enough abuse! It doesn't need to take all this bullshit.

Ciel looked behind the door and grabbed Elizabeth from the floor, He didn't even notice me! "Oh yeah, Don't mind me! I just saved her from being turned into the first fucking Barbie Doll! You're welcome!,'' I yelled pulling myself up with the door knob, Grell and Sebastian stood near the door looking at Ciel. Sebastian waved at me as I gave him the finger, Leaning against the door I watched at Ciel shook Elizabeth.

"Lizzy? Lizzy? Lizzy! Wake up! Lizzy!,'' He yelled, Her eyes slowly opened before she looked up at him and smiled. Ciel sighed in relief.

"You're alright,'' He sighed, He raised his hand to touch her cheek but she stopped him and grabbed his hand. "The ring..You're wearing it...That makes me happy,'' She whispered, At least she isn't squealing like a God damn pig giving birth.

Drocell took one step towards Ciel and Ciel suddenly spun around with a glare.

"Sebastian kill-

"Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah!...Woah...Woah! Now I'm not gonna even bring uo the fact that you didn't even apologize or thank me! But Drocell is only a puppet, If I managed to make him let us go Which I did. I'm sure he's chill!,'' I exclaimed smacking Ciel's hand down, He looked at me with shock before looking at Elizabeth.

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder, "Look, all you need to worry about is keeping Ms. Idiot safe and out of trouble, Don't worry about anything else. That's what you have Sebastian and I right? So shut up and protect your future wife,'' I stated.

I walked over back to Drocell and took his hand and dragged him out of the room and into another room where a single chair stood in front of a large window in the middle of the room, Pluto the idiot dog laid on the floor and licked something with glee. I groaned wrapped my arm around Drocell's neck pulling him closer.

"Hey Dirty Anus! How do I reboot drocell? I kind want to take him with us but I can't do that because he's still in creppy pedophile puppet mode,'' I said to the chair, Drocell tried to say something but I clamped my hand over his mouth to keep him from saying anything.

"he ain't your master sweety, Now shut up while I do business,'' I stated with a smile. Ciel, Sebastian and Grell followed by an sleeping Ms. Idiot in behind me, "I apologize for my butler's incompetence, He is made of low quality materials. I doubt he could comprehend the utter-

"Bruh, why would you have a butler made of shittyness? Of you quality service, the least you could do is make him properly!,'' I said. "Shut up! You were supposed to die you wretched quim! Silence!,'' The chair yelled and shook, I gasped and stomped my foot.

"Bitch! Oh-

"You will die very soon, surely. I don't need a simple minded stupid little girl like you spoiling my plans,'' the chair hissed, I shut my mouth and ran behind Sebastian. "I forgot how totally evil and insane they are,'' I whispered to myself, Ciel looked at me before turning to the chair with a glare.

Eat your heart of Ash.

"I am not your property, here's you ring,'' He spat out throwing the second blue diamond ring at the cahir. I pulled on Ciel's black coat trying to bring him behind Sebastian with Me and Drocell But he wouldn't budge. "God dammit Ciel, Can't you see this is all messed up? Stop,'' I whispered.

"You ought to learn your place boy,'' The chair growled. At this I gulped and cowered into Sebastian's back, He looked down at me in question but i said nothing. Ciel ran at the chair only to be shocked to find...A fucking creepy ass little doll.

"Alright! We got what we came here for, Elizabeth! Now can we go now before we all get chopped up into Human, Demon, and Reaper nuggets!,'' I yelled waving my arms in the air panicking. Before Ciel could retort a small puppet jumped out of the chair and and began laughing as it ran past us out the door, I screamed before running out of the castle while crying.

I fucking hate dolls!

* * *

"happy birthday Ciel!,'' Everyone yelled as I dumped a basket of confetti on Ciel's head, He glared at me silently and wiped some off his shoulder. I snorted and pulled at the string on his hat before letting it go, It snapped o his cheek as he winced. He rubbed his cheek and swiped his arm at me. The servants laughed as well as Elizabeth who sat next to Ciel at the table dressed in her best dress.

I laughed and quickly dodged his hand, Everyone cheered as Ciel was engulfed in his emo cloud. "How old are you noooow?!,'' I sung out doing jazz hands, He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "keep rolling your eyes, you might find a brain back there,'' I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Ciel blushed in embarrassment.

Sebastian came in with some kind of pudding and set it on the table, He swiftly cut into it and gave Ciel the first piece. I pouted and whined as Ciel took a bite, I wanted the first piece. "You could have just cut it in the kitchen,'' Ciel said. I laughed before snatching the cherry off the top of the pudding, Sebastian glared at me as I gave him my cute face.

It didn't work cause he pinched me in the side, But at least I got the cherry.

Ciel gave a look of discomfort as he chewed the pudding before pulling out the same God damn ring we went through so much shit to get rid of, "Okay, Who's the smart as-

Sebastian slapped his hand over my mouth before I could finished my sentence and held me hostage in his arms and smiled. "You got the lucky first piece young master, now you will always be happy,'' He stated, Elizabeth beamed with glitter and...happiness.

I don't know what that shit is..What is it?...

I struggled against Sebastian before finally giving up and went limp in his arms, The servants began singing again causing my ears to bleed invisible blood. They really can't sing. Drocell stood next to Sebastian quietly and watched with curious eyes.

Ciel agreed to bring Drocell with us for tonight to allow him to attend his birthday party, only as long as he stayed with Sebastian where he can be carefully watched. I wanted Drocell to experience something nice for a change before Grell came to take his soul in the morning, The poor guy deserved to see something better before he went back to...Wherever the fuck lost souls like him go. I wiggled in Sebastian's arms trying to grab a plate of pudding.

"mmmmmmmm,'' I whined, He looked down at me with a shitty smirk and crushed me in his arms. I tried screaming but he muffled me with his demon hands, He chuckled evilly before letting me go. I gave out a large gasp of air and fell on the table on my side like a dead fish, Ciel looked at me and sighed.

"What is it now Aniase? Honestly,'' He asked muttering the last part, I still fucking heard him though. "Seb-.

I was once again grabbed and held hostage by Sebastian before I could rat him out, Sebastian smiled innocently at Ciel before Ciel shook his head and turned away.

WHY!?


	12. Chapter 12

Oh man, I feel like I'm floating on a fluffy soft cloud. I stood up all night again, It's been at least three weeks since Elizabeth's great adventure and Ciel still hasn't apologized or thanked me. So! As revenge I've been staying up all night making noise, and if I wasn't doing that, I was eating all the food in the kitchen, Or making Sebastian's job harder by messing with him or playing with his cats while he has work to do. Which by the way causes me to leave cat hair everywhere, poor Ciel.

Win-Win for Aniase.

If anyone plays with his cats he just gets ridiculously jealous and yandere over them, and the best thing about that is that he can't rat me out because he isn't supposed to have cats anyway.

Right now I'm just laying on my nice warm bed reading some random fiction book I got from Ciel's library, and I have a guest with me tonight. One of Sebastian's newest kittens who is laying on a pillow in front of me. I had a wall of food surrounding me that I like to call the munchies quencher barrier, cause I been smokin!

Actually I think it's almost time for Ciel to wake up, Which is around six in the morning. Sebastian came in here many times throughout the night trying to take back the kitten, but every time he made a move I would scream my ass off waking up Ciel and the rest of the household in the process. Ciel came in here once and yelled "Shut up you dense girl!''. All I did was turn a page in my book and tell him Sebastian tried to have a threesome with me and the kitten.

So Sebastian got in trouble.

"You think Pookie is still mad?,'' I asked Lance, Yes! I named the kitten Lance!

He tiredly licked my finger before falling back asleep, I rubbed his stomach before turning back to my book. This was my fifth book, It's about a homeless boy who is raised by dog in Russia. It's the best book ever, "The Dogs of Winter".

After another quiet hour I decided it was time to visit Ciel's bedroom, He has to be awake now. I closed the book and put Lance in his nice comfy corner of the room that was secured by walls of pillows and couple of books. I walked to Ciel's room and opened the door and smiled at Ciel, He glared at me before he took a sip of his tea.

This was our- Well MY morning routine as of late, Read a few books, spend time in Ciel's room before he kicks me out, then our day begins.

"Sup Munchkin, How'd ya sleep?,'' I asked jumping onto the bed, Ke kicked me with his foot and held up his newspaper. "Not much thanks to you and Sebastian,'' He grumbled, Sebastian glared at me and mouthed "I'm going to kill you". I blinked at him and took a scone from Ciel's breakfast cart and took a bite from it.

Well at least I know my plans for today. Cling to Ciel for dear life.

"Sorry but your butler is out of control man, especially when your not around. He scared me so much,'' I said throwing a smirk at Pookie, Ciel gave Sebastian a look before sipping his tea. "I highly doubt Sebastian made a move on you,'' he said inspecting his nails.

Wait a fuck mothering minute! I know that look! I know that fucking look! That is the resting btich face of a bitch who is confronting the side hoe! Wait...I'm not the side hoe. WAIT! Is Ciel?..

"YOU AND SEBASTIAN BE FUCKING!,'' I screamed pointing an accusing finger at Ciel with a dramatic look, Ciel's eye widened as he blushed. Oh that sold it!

"I can't believe you guys are boning! I know fucking knew it! That would explain the so called 'Workers' at night too! What the hell?! Why didn't you let me in on this?!,'' I yelled as I grabbed Ciel's shoulders and shook him.

"Why would I tell you?! You're reacting exactly how I thought you would!,'' He exclaimed pushing me away, I laughed and hugged the shit out of him. "Fuck society! I don't give a shit, Dude! I'm happy you have found solace in Pookie!,'' I chirped, He blinked and looked at Pookie, Sebastian shrugged in response.

"So...You're...Not disgusted or revolted?,'' Ciel hesitantly.

Okay seriously, Down with society. How dare they put these horrible thoughts of being gay is wrong in this poor little boy's mind.

I crossed my legs and shook my head, "Why would I be disgusted? In the future gays are accepted as equals and it's even encouraged. Honestly I don't see why you're so worried about what others will think about you, they don't pay your bills Honey,'' I said with a grin. Ciel let out a small sigh of relief and sat back leaning on his pillow again looking way a lot more better, Sebastian smacked the back of my head causing me to yell.

"OW!,''

"you deserved that,'' He stated, I opened my mouth to say something but found myself agreeing with him.

* * *

Well, after that whole...thing, I finally allowed Sebastian to take his kitten back, But not without having a firm argument about what he was going to be called.

"His name is Lance"

"excuse me?''

"Lance, His name is Lance"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember naming him that"

"Well I took the liberty of naming him myself"

"...I'm not calling him Lance"

"What are you gonna call him?! Kitten for the rest of his baby years! Then move on to calling him Cat or some other adjective like you do with all your other cats!?"

"I do not care what you think, I'm not calling him that"

"I'm telling Ciel"

"..."

"..."

"Fine"

* * *

Best arguement ever.

Breakfast was the norm, Me swapping Ciel's breakfast and eating it all before he noticed.

"Can you stop doing that! I'd like to eat my breakfast in peace without having to strain my voice to yell at you for it to just go in one ear and out the other!,'' He yelled slamming his fists on the table, I laughed and gulped down my orange juice. "Then don't yel-

"It's how I deal with my anger!,''.

* * *

Things got really interesting when Ciel's dance tutor showed up, I answered the door before Sebastian causing him the have a mental breakdown. "HI MISS!,'' I screamed waving my arms around like a maniac, Sebastian tackled me and held me hostage in his arms covering my mouth.

"I apologize on behalf of Aniase, The young master is still training her. Please do come in,'' He said quickly, The lady gave me a pitiful smile before walking in. "It's quite alright, I hate seeing these poor people suffer with that dreadful disease Autism. That why I donate what I can for the mentally retarded charity,'' She said.

I grunted and tried wiggling out of Sebastian's clutches, How dare she call me mentally retarded! I am very smart! "Yes of course, You are a generous woman. I shall lead you to where my master is at once,'' Sebastian stated squeezing me tighter, This motherfucker...

Once the lady was out of ear shot Sebastian let me go and spun me around to face him and gave me a disapproving look, "What is your problem? Can't we go one day without you acting like a total nut?,'' He scolded, I blinked at him but said nothing. He sighed and tucked me under his arm like a binder, "There's no helping it..You'll have to stay with me until the young master's lessons are through,'' He said to himself.

I remained quiet and stiff as a board so I wouldn't fall.

"uh..S-Sebastian...She hasn't said anything in a long time now..Is something wrong with her?,'' Meyrin stuttered out looking at me with worry written on her face, Sebastian huffed to himself muttering. "As a matter of fact there is,''.

I fucking heard that.

He wiped his hands on his apron and bent down to get a better look at me, "Aniase are you alright? Do you require anything? Anything at all?,'' He asked as if asking was a chore, He waved his gloved hand in my face a few times before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"What's wrong with her?!,'' Bard yelled waving his arms around, Finny stood close to Meyrin with a scare cute pouting face. Damn, Finny is putting me to shame with that puppy eye game.

"It's probably nothing of that much importance,'' Sebastian replied picking me up with ease, He patted my head and waited for a response. "Would you like a piece of cake? I'll give you a nice big piece,'' He said with a smile, He was tempting me. And it was working pretty well..

But I am stronger than him!

"Maybe if we throw water on her she'll unfreeze or something?,'' Finny suggested scratching his head, Sebastian sighed and shook his head before handing me over to Bard. "I have to serve the young master his afternoon tea, I can't deal with this right now. I leave her to you three,'' He said before walking out the kitchen with the cart of food.

Once Sebastian was gone Bard looked at me warily before tossing me to Finny who ducked, Meyrin caught me with a high pitched yelp. She dropped me onto the floor and scurried away.

Oh this will be fun.

* * *

Meyrin, Bard, and Finny had no such luck cracking my mojo, I stayed a statue effortlessly. They were no match for me! At some point Meyrin spilled water on me, to scare them I made an angry face causing them to lose their marbles.

"Meyrin! You made it worse!,'' Bard yelled, Finny hid behind a large crate of flour with a tin bowl and spatula as some sort of protection while Meyrin was busy hyperventilating in the corner.

Sebastian finally walked back into the kitchen with the cart empty of food and stopped at th door way looking at the chaos before him and sighed. "I see you three were not able to fix her. No worries, I'll just put her to bed for the rest of the day,'' He stated tugging his gloves on tighter, My eyes widened. Sebastian reached for me but I quickly dodged his hands and ran outside through the kitchen's back door.

I don't want to go to bed early, I ain't no child fool!

* * *

Sighing happily I watched as the white smoke left my mouth and blew away into the air, I fell back onto the grass and giggled to myself. Sebastian didn't follow me out the door which meant he probably had butler stuff to do, that was fine with me. I had things to do too, like smoking.

"Aniase?,'' I squealed fumbling with Norman before turning around to see Sebastian standing above me in all his dark demon glory, I laughed and waved. He smiled back, "I see you are smoking again,'' He said.

"Hehe..yeah. I was bored and there's really nothing to do here besides read annoy you guys,'' I said before coughing, I lifted up Norman to my lips and light the bowl. Sebastian hummed before kneeling down beside me and clearing his throat.

"Aniase, you have been here for quite sometime now and I will admit I have been keeping a close eye on you. And while I have realized you are of no threat and the young master seemed to take a small liking to you, you are still raising a few questions,'' He said in a more serious tone than before, I halted and set down Norman before turning to face Sebastian with a frown.

What the hell man? I haven't done anything wrong to deserve any doubting suspicion but it looks like that isn't enough for old asshole Sebastian. I sighed before carefully setting down Norman and turning my whole body to him and gave him a serious look.

"What did I do now?,'' I sighed, He looked confused before laughing. "Aniase you are in no trouble and no one is cross with you. The young master is just concerned about you not seeming to care about your whereabouts, don't you care about getting back home?,'' He asked furrowing his brows, I blinked before scratching my head sheepishly.

"Ahhhh I knew this was coming...Look, While I loved living in the future and having wifi and all that jazz I think here is better. I'm not going into the details about my home life or whatever, but I just feel as though I was brought here for a reason, and I'm not going to waste the time I have here. Its better to enjoy the moment than worry about the future,'' I said before grinning, Sebastian sighed.

"Are you sure? The young master would be more than happy to help you find your way back home, as an apology and gift for saving Lady Elizabeth,'' He said, I scrunched up my nose and shook my head.

"Hell no, I'm not going back to no Donald Trump infected world that's about to blow. Sorry Sebastian but I think I'll stay here with you guys, You guys are pretty cool and I like it here. It's better here than where I was, You would think so too if you lived back there..In the future,' I said smiling a sad smile.

Sebastian looked as though he was in deep thought before smiling back at me and nodding, "I understand. Well, the young master has requested both of our presence,'' He said standing up to his full height. I groaned at the pain in my neck and held out my hand, Sebastian bent down and swiftly lifted me off the ground and handed me Norman before moving me towards the manor.

I followed Sebastian close to his side smoking the rest of my bowl as we walked, Once we were at Ciel's office door I handed Norman to Sebastian before running into the room yelling.

"Ciel! I have missed you my sweet British boy!,'' I yelled as I grabbed him out of his chair and choked him in a death hug, He yelled and tried to push me off but I held on tight. Sebastian sighed before making his way over to us and pulling us apart, Ciel glared at me as I smiled at him.

"You're ridiculous,'' He huffed as he straighten out his suit, I laughed and flopped on the armchair across from him. "yeah but you love me,'' I said pointing a finger at him, He huffed and crossed his arms before sitting back down in his chair. Sebastian stood next to me still holding Norman.

"So, Munchkin. What was it that you wanted to talk about? Love advice? sex? How to dump your future wife for your butler who also happens to be your future murderer? How ab-

"Enough Aniase, Dont even finish that next sentence,'' Ciel snapped giving me a firm glare, I giggled before miming a zipper over my mouth. Ciel shook his head before sighing, "Anyway, There's been a string of attacks on Anglo-Indians in the city so we need to relocate to my townhouse to investigate,'' He said sliding a stack of papers across the desk towards me. I immediately sat up and grabbed the stack and flipped through them excitedly with a large grin, I laughed out loud and jumped up.

"Oh hell yeah! Now this is more like it! It's about to ger spicy 'round here folks!,'' I yelled throwing my fist in the air, The papers flew out of my other hand and fell onto the floor in a scattered mess. Ciel's glared made me stop and look at the ground.

"...Sorry,'' I laughed out, Sebastian rolled his eyes before quickly gathering all the papers and placing them neatly on the table, "Aniase can you tell me anything about the case?,'' Ciel asked folding his hands on the desk.

I kicked my feet onto the table and slouched in my chair, "You my friend, are about to meet the Prince of Bengal..er India..whatever! Potato potato! He's an Indian prince and he is very important to the case! That's all I can say,'' I declared loudly, Sebastian and Ciel looked to me in confusion.

"Are you sure? Can't you reveal something a bit more?,'' Sebastian asked leaning in, I scoffed and shook my head. "If you guys think I'm gonna do the whole butterfly effect and destroy the world you're dead wrong, I change one little thing and I could fuck up the w-,''

"Yes yes, The whole universe I know,'' Ciel sighed looking disappointed, I looked at him offering him an apologetic smile. "Hey man, If anything comes up that I can tell you I will. you can trust me,'' I said shrugging my shoulders, Sebastian looked at me and then to Ciel as Ciel stared at me with a piercing gaze. He made me slightly uncomfortable.

"I know I can trust you, Both you and Sebastian,'' He said plainly before leaning back in his chair, I closed my eyes and silently cheered to myself, Ciel trusts me. This is all I ever wanted in life. I sniffed before hopping over the desk and grabbing Ciel in a hug, "Aw Ciel! I love you too! I will always be there for youuu!,'' I cried out. He groaned before pushing me off.

"Why don't you go accompany Sebastian in getting ready for our departure to the city, I'm sure you wouldn't want Sebastian to pick out your clothes,'' He said causing me to gasp, I screamed as I ran out the door.

Aint no way Sebastian is choosing my outfits for the week, His fashion sense sucks. I barged into my room and quickly ran to my closet, Sebastian was already inside laughing at my distress.

"And what is so wrong with my taste in fashion Aniase? I do believe I have impeccable taste for fashion,'' he said carrying a large trunk over to the bed.

He laid it down and opened it up. I snorted as I carried two of dresses before laying them on the bed, "No you don't, I've learned over the past few weeks that I've been with you two that you both have disgusting choices as far as women's fashion goes,'' I said walking back over to my closet, I picked up my trousers and dress shirts and threw them behind me.

Sebastian chuckled catching the clothes,''Well that comes to a surprise, I thought at least the young master was okay in that aspect,'' He said as he folding all of my clothes neatly into the trunk. I laughed throwing back two more dresses and a pair of shoes, "Remember that green dress he got me last week?,'' I asked with a smirk.

Sebastian sighed shaking his head, "How could I not? You've made your point,'' He said prompting ending our conversation at that, I threw back another pair of shoes and more trousers and shirts before clapping my hands. I jumped up grabbing my sunhat and glasses before tossing them to Sebastian, I grabbed a couple of hair pins and my silver comb and tossed them to back.

"Aniase I must ask you a question,'' Sebastian said after a long silence, I hummed still rummaging through my closet. "Every time you talk of the future you talk of it as though you talk of an enemy, You describe it as hell and some place not worth living in,'' He said, I threw in my bag of weed along with my dead phone and laid on the bed in front of him and sighed.

"Yup, The future is shit,'' I chirped stilling smiling, Sebastian frowned closing the trunk that was now packed full of my clothes. "As you've said before, Is that why you don't want to go back? It is still your home, What about your parents?,'' He asked handing me back Norman, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"My dad is MIA and the birth vessel is a bitch most of the time,'' I shrugged, fiddling with my fingers I looked up at him watching his reaction. Of course he didn't show any interest in what I said but knowing Sebastian I said nothing else, He hummed as if thinking about what I had said.

"Well that is unfortunate,'' He finally said after a pregnant pause, I snorted pushing myself off the bed before heading towards the door. "Yeah it is, anyway..tell the munchkin I'll be in the library if he needs me,'' I said before closing the door leaving no room for argument, knowing that demon he'd probably try and get me to work.

Gross.

* * *

Sighing I turned the page of my book and sat back further into the comfy armchair, The fireplace was lit creating a nice warm glow in the otherwise dark room. I couldn't find a hair tie to wrap my hair in so I settled for pinning my hair up with a silver clip, Ciel gave it to me complaining about how he hates seeing my hair everywhere.

It's not my fault I'm part cat.

It was way past lunchtime by the the third book and the sun was starting to set, Now the sun is almost gone. I looked out the window before shutting the book and getting up, Pluto was busy chewing his leg in the back courtyard. Why that dog likes to chew on himself is beyond me but It's funny to watch, It's like dog yoga.

But with blood.

The door behind me suddenly opened, I turned around and smiled at Sebastian, "Aniase, Dinner is ready now,'' He said holding a candle holder in his hand. I forgot what they were called, I cheered and ran past him towards the dining room.

"Dinner! I hope it's live octopus!,'' I yelled before hopping onto the chair, I quickly fell off landing on my back. Ciel sighed dropping his fork, "Why?,''.

I laughed before carefully picking the chair back and up sitting down with a smile, I awed at my plate rubbing my hands together. Tonight Sebastian graced me with a good looking steak with mashed potatoes and green beans, I guess he took my advice on American food.

"Pookie this looks...So incredibly American, I can feel the freedom and diabetes,'' I said clenching my fists, Ciel looked confused and tilted his head slightly. "What on Earth are you talking about now?,'' He asked.

I stopped cutting through my steak and laughed, "Well my little man, America is the land of the free and home to the the diabetic! Yes more than seventy percent of our country is fat as fuck and yes we are ranked one hundred and twenty fifth in peace but! That hardly means a thing,'' I said with a shake of my head, I took a bite of steak. Sebastian and Ciel shared a confused look before sighing together, "I'll never understand you Americans,'' Ciel sighed.

I laughed before taking a gulp of my juice, Only It was wine. Sebastian may had made a mistake in the kitchen and gave me win instead, But then again, Sebastian is a demon and therefore is more than likely to remember that I can't have alcohol.

Especially after smoking.

Oh Well, If he won't say nothing then I won't say nothing either. I took another sip before eating more.

"Will you slow down! You're going to choke again and I don't feel like my stomach is strong enough to look at your...Puke,'' Ciel exclaimed, I groaned sitting back in my chair and crossed my arms. A bitch can't even eat here.

"Alright! Geez, You sound like my mom,'' I said rolling my eyes, Ciel huffed before taking a sip of his drink. "So, when are we gonna head over to HQ number two?,'' I asked leaning on top of the table, Sebastian lifted me up and tilted my head upward with a forced smile before going back to his original spot by Ciel. I kissed my lips rolling my eyes, I hate sitting up straight.

"We will leave in the morning, That way we will arrive at the scene of the recent crimes in the afternoon,'' He said looking bored, I hummed before taking another sip of my wine. I'm not sure what kind of win this is given that I'm not a wine expert but this is some good ass wine. I could probably drink a whole bottle of this stuff.

"Hey Pookie, could you hit a girl up with a refill,'' I said winking at Sebastian as I held up my empty glass, He nodded before taking the glass from my hand. He stopped examining the glass before sniffing it furrowing his brows.

"Dude...That's creepy,'' I pointed out, Ciel looked mildly concerned. Sebastian turned to me with a frown, "Well no sense in hiding it anymore, You drunk wine when you know you aren't allowed ,'' He said firmly placing the glass in front of me. I looked at him angry as his accusation and scoffed.

"Not my fault, It was in my glass and no one said anything so I didn't,'' I said smirking, Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me and took a step towards me. "Stop it both of you, I don't care if she drinks the whole wine cellar. I'm not in the mood,'' Ciel said standing from my seat looking incredibly annoyed. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as Ciel raised his hand.

"No, Just take me to bed,'' He snapped, Sebastian sighed before nodding. I snickered but went quiet as i caught Ciel's glare.

"And you"

"yes Sir!,''

"Go to bed early tonight, tha'ts an order,''


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning after a night of tossing and turning in excitement Ciel had Sebastian wake and dress me for our outing into town, Apparently I don't dress up to date and Ciel doesn't need me "blowing my cover". I didn't even know that I was under cover in the first place.

Knowing it wasn't going to do me any good arguing I allowed Sebastian to pick out my dress and what not, to my surprise it wasn't actually that bad. I didn't need a corset and no ruffles included, my type of dress.

"Aniase, you look ravishing,'' Sebastian said standing back to marvel at his handy work, I sighed slouching in my chair as we both stared at my appearance in the vanity mirror. The dress was light green matching my hair which was done in a french braid, though it's not bad, It's not quite my style.

"yeah Seb, It looks great. Just what I was imagining in my head..Couldn't you have just left my hair alone?,'' I whined poking the braid pouting, He sighed smacking my hand away. "You look beautiful, Now do not mess it up,'' He said firmly pointing a gloved finger at me.

"Fine, I won't mess it up. Can we go now? I want to get some food in my stomach before I digest myself,'' I said as I stood up from the chair, Sebastian chuckled before opening the door for me. We walked downstairs into the ballroom where Ciel stood at the bottom waiting looking at his watch, once he saw us he tucked his watch back into his pocket before crossing his arms.

"It's about time you two were done, It's been twenty minutes,'' He said furrowing his brows, I shrugged pointing back at Sebastian as I made my way to the front door. Sebastian swiftly walked ahead opening the door for us and helped us into the carriage before climbing into the driver's seat up front. Ciel sat across from me and sighed staring out the window at the mansion, I looked out the window before clearing my throat.

"ya know...If you're getting homesick already I can make you some pick me up food? I'm actually a pretty good cook,'' I said with a teasing grin, clicking his tongue Ciel rolled his eyes shaking his head. "I wouldn't trust you to make me a simple sandwich,'' He said.

I frowned and punched his arm causing him to yelp in pain, giggling I dodged his flying hand. "Aniase could you please not aggravate the young master?,'' Sebastian called out from outside, still smiling from ear to ear I yelled out a yes before settling down in my seat.

* * *

After stopping to drop off our luggage at Ciel's townhouse we immediately went down to the crime scene where morning wood was growing on trees, Or at least in front of some poor soul's clothing store. Whoever owns this store will never get another sale in his life, I actually feel kind of bad. Kinda.

Once Sebastian parked us across the street he helped us out the carriage before Ciel lead the way over to where the blue suits were standing, I groaned catching sight of Sir Arthur. I've never even really the guy in person but I just know he's a piece of shit, even if he is a part of the police force. As Ciel and Sebastian mingled with the blue crowd I stood back looking at all the hairy legs and hard cocks before I felt a poke on my shoulder, I did a full turn around only to bump into James.

"Oh shhhhhhhh..shell fish...James! What are you doing here?!,'' I exclaimed avoiding the curse that almost escaped my mouth, James laughed and gently shook my hand before kissing it. I tried to smile through my discomfort.

Never had some guy kiss my hand before.

"I own this store,'' He said gesturing the store decorated by the half naked men, I laughed forcing a smile. "Nice advertising,'' I chuckled. James laughed nervously before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh haha..Y-Yes I suppose..So what brings you into the city? It's quite a while since I last laid my eyes on you, I was starting to think you had left London,'' He said smiling, I sighed feeling my inside melt at his green eyes. This guy was serious game competition for Sebastian, he was competition Claude. But that's another story for another time.

"Ah, No not really. I'v just been out of the city, I live with Ciel in his mansion. Just a secret between you and me...It's not all that great like people say it is, Ciel can be a bitch,'' I whispered in his ear, His cheeks turned red at the word. I giggled at his face and patted his back.

"A-Ah..So You're with the Lord Phantomhive. I don't think he likes me very much,'' He said taking a step back, He straightened out his suit jacket and cleared his throat. I looked behind me to see Sebastian starring at us with a dark look, groaning I faced James and sighed.

"Yeah..They're...Listen, Can't talk right now because I don't want you being turned into smoked human barbeque. But we'll catch up,'' I said patting his back, a sad attempt to reassure him. Before he could say another word I ran back over to Ciel and Sebastian skidded to a halt next to Sebastian who frowned down at me.

"Still playing house I see,'' He said in a low grovelling tone, I scoffed before kicking his leg. "Still serving a thirteen year old brat I see,'' I retorted with a small smirk, He looked down at me before focusing back on Ciel who was walking towards us.

"Okay, So the all the deaths seem to be connected but I couldn't find anything that could clue me on what is holding them together. And since these deaths seem to be targeting Anglo- Indians we should search the East End, Someone might know something,'' He said tugging down on his black top hate, I snickered into my palm.

It's still funny seeing all these people wearing top hats, It's evening funnier because the hats are made of mercury. Wait..Should I tell Ciel?

My eyes widen before I quickly smacked Ciel knocking off his top hat, He yelled as Sebastian smacked my head, "Ow!,"

"Aniase what the devil has gotten into you!?,'' Ciel yelled rubbing his head, Sebastian bent down and picked up his hat and dusted it off giving me a glare. "But Ciel! top hats are made with mercury!,'' I exclaimed, I quickly followed him as he stormed off towards the carriage.

"So what!?,'' He yelled throwing up his hands, Sebastian passed us both opening the carriage door, "Haven't you ever read Alice in wonderland?! The mad hatter wears a top hat but in this century your hats are made of mercury which was discovered to drive people mad!,'' I yelled as we both climbed in.

Sebastian rolled his eyes sighing before closing the door, Ciel gave me a confused look and sa back in his seat, "So...this mercury that's in top hats drives people insane...Thus the story of the mad hatter from the book of Alice in wonderland,'' Ciel said looking surprised as he nodded.

"Yes! man..I can't wait to show you the new story Alice is dead,'' I said, Ciel opened his mouth before sighing, "I don't even wish to know,''.

* * *

"So this is the East End? This looks worse than the California ghetto,'' I said looking around, The East End looked terrible. I feel bad for any poor soul who has to live around here, Can't say I can relate to them fully, but I know how they fell.

"What? Never mind. Can you tell us anything Aniase, I'm relying on you for this one..What do we do now? He asked looking to me expectantly, Sebastian sighed in the background. I shot him a look before turning to Ciel smiling, "Now...We walk around. Share a couple of stories, talk about the weather, food. You guys can ask questions about the future,'' I said as I walked ahead, Ciel opened his mouth but sighed in frustration before quickly catching up to me.

"Okay, So we just walk and that's it? What about the case? We have work to do,'' He asked with a frown, I groaned before I grabbed his shoulders, "Ciel...Word of advice..Chill out and go with the flow,'' I said before patting his cheek. He looked up at Sebastian who looked just as confused as Ciel, They both said nothing as they followed behind me.

* * *

"So this show..Walking Dead..It's about a man who looses his family then find them again in time where the dead come alive and eat people?,'' Ciel asked narrowing his eyes in confusion, Sebastian looked disturbed. I laughed and threw my arm around his shoulder, "It's a pretty badass show man, Maybe we can binge watch it one day,'' I said with a smirk.

Sebastian pushed my arm off Ciel's shoulder and gave me a cold glare, "The young master will watch no such thing, That sounds intensely graphic and horrid,'' He said in a low tone. I scoffed and crossed my arms, "Ironic coming from a God damn demon,'' I sneered.

Before I could say anything else I felt bumped into something before stumbling back, I looked up to see a grovelling man dressed in tattered clothes and rags hunched over groaning. I groaned feeling guilty.

I took a step towards him and held out my hand, "Uh sorry man, Didn't mean to bump into you like that,'' I said nervously, He smacked my hand away shouting. "You bitch! You broke my ribs!,'' He shouted in pain, I jumped back surprised before sighing out loud.

Dammit! It just had to be this guy! Why can't we just have a good day?

"Aye! This bitch has broken my bones! Come help me make these English fools pay!,'' He shouted before five other men stepped out from the alley ways behind him, They looked angry were in the same bad condition. He grabbed at my arm but I jumped back causing his unkempt nails to scratch my arm drawing some blood, I groaned running behind Sebastian covering my arm.

Ciel looked at me with a look of worry before turning to look at the men with a firm glare, "We want no trouble, Just turn around,'' He shouted back. The men walked towards us with small evil looking smirks on they're weary faces, I tugged on Sebastian's coat.

"Um guys, If we could attract as much attention as possible,'' I said with a open mouth grin, Ciel nodded before doing a double take. "Yes of-Wait..What? we want attention? Why?,'' He asked incredulously, I ran behind Sebastian towards Ciel and pulled him back as Sebastian faced the hobos.

"In about a minute the Prince of Bengal is going to come in with his man servant, Be prepare,'' I whispered in his ear before turning my head to watch as Sebastian talk to the thugs, Just before Sebastian was able to make a move on any attack on the thugs a familiar curry smelling friend popped up.

"Oh hello gentlemen, What is this? a duel?,'' Prince Soma asked smiling his usual care free smile, Agni standing behind him smiling as well. Ciel look at me then to Indian duo before looking back to me, "You weren't lying,'' He said.

I scrunched up my nose and shrugged, "Why the hell would I lie to you?,'' I asked. Ciel smirked before he shook his head, "Yes, that's upsurd,''.

I smiled at him before walking up to Soma with waved, "hey I'm Aniase, you must be Prince Soma of bengal of like twenty siblings,'' I said causing him to laugh out loud. His luscious hair swaying with his movements, Never did understand how he ended up with purple hair. Does anyone notice this? Or are they just ignoring it? If they're ignoring him then that means everyone is also ignoring my hair.

"twenty five siblings to be exact, I am the twenty sixth. Now what is going on? If you gentlemen are having a duel I will have no choice but to side with my countrymen,'' Soma said frowning down at me with his arms crossed. My mouth hung open as I stared at him insulted.

"We did nothing wrong! They attacked us first!,'' Ciel yelled, I turned to face him and raised my shoulders, ''Actually we-

Sebastian pulled me back covering my mouth, "Yes, we were just taking a stroll minding our own business,'' He said smiling. I groaned and smacked his face lazily before he pushed me behind him, I pouted but stayed hidden.

Soma looked at the thugs surprised before glaring at them like a dissapointed parent, "Is this true? Did you attack this english man for no reason?,'' he asked, I peeked behind Sebastian and looked at Agni. He furrowed his brows before looking down at me, eyebrows raised he smiled and waved. I waved back and winked.

"Yes! They did!,'' Ciel said cutting off one of the thugs who raised his finger to speak, and before I knew it they were all lying in a man pile on the ground knocked out. I stepped out from behind Sebastian and walked over to Ciel, "See what I tell ya? Prince of Bengal,'' I said smirking. Ciel could do nothing other than shrug.

"Well that went splendidly well,'' I said clapping my hands together, "Have any of you seen this woman? Her name is Mina,'' Soma said ignoring me holding up a paper with his shitty drawing of his maid servant. I snickered in my hand at his sad excuse of a drawing earning a glare from Ciel.

"we have not seen her,'' Sebastian said shaking his head slightly, I scoffed and muttered under my breath, "Haven't seen anything that looks like that,''. Ciel gave me a look before turning to Soma, "Oh well, Goodbye,'' Soma said cutting Ciel off. Agni waved to me before turning to follow closely behind Soma, I waved back smiling.

Ciel pushed my hand down glaring at me, "Stop that,'' He sighed. I shrugged but said nothing once Sebastian gave me a look, "Alright fine! Let's just head back home,'' I sighed rolling my eyes. Ciel nodded in satisfaction before turning on his heel, Sebastian following close behind.

"Can we get something to eat first?,''

"For chris- Fine!,''.

* * *

Once we made it back to the townhouse I quickly unraveled my hair from it's binding braid and let it fall down, I sighed in relief. Sebastian looked at my now "ruined" hair sadly, I smirked at him before whipping it back and forth.

"Aniase I swear if you get any hair on the floor I'm going to have Sebastian take you back to the East End and leave you there,'' Ciel growled out, I stopped and laughed before wrapping it up and clipping it. Sebastian handed me my brown bag of freshly baked pastries, I sniffed the bag and screamed.

"I'm so ready for you to be inside me!,'' I shouted clutching the bag to my chest.

"Well that's an invitation I can't possibly refuse,'' I turned around and laughed out loud as Lau stepped inside the door with Ran-Mao at his arm, "nice timing,'' I said giving him a thumbs up.

Ciel blushed before growling at Lau, "Don't you even suggest such things! Aniase is too young and you're old enough to be her father,'' Ciel shouted. I smiled and skipped over to Ran-Mao and waved, She looked at me before letting go of Lau and bringing me into a hug. I allowed her to bring my head into her cleavage and sighed, I don't know why Ciel complains about her hugs. Her boobs are incredibly comfortable and she has this way with holding people, I could fall asleep.

I was suddenly pulled away from Ran-Mao making me cry out, "But she's nice! I like her! I just want to held like a baby!,'' I cried out reaching out to her. not surprising to me it was Sebastian who was pulling me back, I pouted as he pulled me into his embrace.

"Would you like me to hold you as if you were a little baby? a little defenseless baby?,'' He cooed petting my head, Ciel pulled me away from him and glared at Sebastian. "Enough, all of you stop patronizing Aniase. We will be ups-

"Ah, so this is where you live?,'' Soma said looking around, Agni looked around before he settled his eyes on me and waved. I waved back as Ciel groaned out loud, "What is this the circus? Why are you two here!?,'' He yelled.

"Haven't you heard Ciel? It's a party!,''


	14. Chapter 14

Once Soma and Agni got settled in Sebastian went right into preparing dinner while Ciel and I camped out in his study, He was busy looking over some paperwork while I entertained myself with my pipe Norman. I blew out a ring of smoke and laughed as it disappeared into the air, Ciel sighed and waved the smoke away.

"Do you really have to do that in here?,'' He asked setting down his papers, I arched a brow and huffed, "Yes I do. Sebastian doesn't like it when I smoke before any meals because I eat too much, It would be a bad first impression if I smoked around Agni and Soma, and do you really want me high and vulnerable around Lau?,'' I asked. Ciel frowned before sighing with a nod of agreement.

I smiled and took another hit from Norman blowing out another ring of smoke, "So what do you think of Soma and Agni?,'' I asked Ciel still looking up at the ceiling, He looked up and stared at me before shrugging his shoulders, "Honestly...Soma seems naive and childish. But His servant is questionable, How was it that he was able to subdue those thugs so quickly? He even went against Sebastian and didn't loose,'' He said tapping his chin in thought. I smiled at him getting up from my armchair and leaned on his desk.

"Well, you're right about Soma. He is childish and naive, But nothing a little tough love can't fix! and as for Agni you're asking the wrong questions,'' I said poking his cheek, Ciel didn't move to smack my finger away. Instead he looked down furrowing his brows, "Questions? Well then tell me Aniase, what questions should I ask?,'' He asked leaning on his folded hands.

I laughed and shrugged, "You just asked me a question,''. He sighed before rubbing his eye, "Aniase,''.

"okay okay! It's not how he did it, It's actually a what question,'' I said before grabbing Norman again, Ciel leaned away as the smoke came towards him and blew it away. "What?,''.

"What is he Ciel? What the fuck is Agni?,'' I asked him spreading out my arms in a questioning stance, Ciel blinked before looking down in thought. Now I got his gears working, Good job me, I managed to slip munchkin a clue without triggering any unnatural disaster. I deserve another hit.

I burned the rest of my bowl to ashes and coughed as I released the smoke, Ciel looked midly concerned as I started coughing violently.

"Oh God Ciel! Give me your cup!,'' I coughed out reaching for his cup, He slid it to me before I gulped it down. I coughed before taking deep breathes, "And that children is why you shouldn't smoke,'' I wheezed out. Ciel sighed shaking his head.

"Take a page from your own book, Why do you smoke anyway? You have asthma, don't you think it's a little dumb to smoke when you know you're at a risk of having an attac?,'' He ask tilting his head, He looked genuienly curious. I shrugged and laughed, "Yeah I know it's risky, but man it's worth it. I tell ya, any poor soul with problems who is handed the opprotunity to let go, even for a few hours..They will take it. Same for you and me,'' I said as I sat back in my armchair.

Ciel leaned back in his chair and nodded, "You're right, but that doesn't mean you can do it. I'm limiting your usage of your...weed,''

"No!"

"Yes! I'll be less stressed out if I know that there's one less thing that you can kill yourself with,'' He huffed turning away, I groaned and crossed my arms. Wait? Did Ciel just confess that he cares about me?

I smiled and leaned onto the desk and tapped his arm, "You stress about me?,'' I asked with a teasing smirk causing him to turn around in his chair so that I was facing the back of his chair. I stood up and patted his shoulder, "It's okay man, I won't tell a soul,'' I said as I collected my things. I walked towards the door and stepped out.

"But just so you know. I care about you too munchkin,'' I said before closing the door, I smiled to myself before making my way back to my bedroom. I could hear the other talking downstairs and shook my head at the sound of Lau making another one of his sexual innuendos. Once I was in my room I shut the door behind and flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Aniase? Aniase? Aniase, Dinner is ready. Everyone is waiting on you,''

I groaned and slowly lifted up my head cracking open my eye, all I could see was a blurry blob of black. I yawned and flipped so I was laying on my back and stretched, "wassup black blob?,'' I yawned.

Turns out the black blob was Sebastian who helped me wake up by threatening to dose me in cold water, I sprang up and ran downstairs to the dinner table where everyone was seat. I jumped into the chair next to Ciel and waved to everybody, only Ran-Mao and Agni waved back.

"So..What's for dinner?,'' I asked smiling at Ciel who pointed to my plate, "baked salmon and whatever else this is,'' He said nonchalantly. I snickered.

"Wait so you don't even know what kind of food you're eating? I'm sorry but maybe you should be just a little bit more...involved with some things in your life. Who knows? might give old Pookie here a day off,'' I said looking to Sebastian to who stood towering above me with a killer glare, lau laughed while Agni and Soma tried to figure out what the joke was.

"So how long so you two plan on staying here?,'' Ciel asked before taking a small bite of his fish, I pursed my lips before looking down at my obviously bigger piece on my fork. Maybe Sebastian was right, I should probably start watching how much I eat, It would suck if I was so out of shape that I couldn't run. I don't want to die being lazy.

"We will stay until I have found my Mina, she was always there for me and now I must be here for her. She has been taken by some English lord, I must save her!,'' Soma exclaimed with determination, Agni silently cheering him on in the background next to Sebastian. I could see the Ciel hide a small eye roll as he ate, the others couldn't tell by his hair covering his eye.

Now that I'm on the subject of his eye, I've seen his left eye without the eye patch but honestly the seal mark thing isn't all that noticeable. I mean this is the anime world, and unless you're really close to him all you can really see is just a purple eye. I mean considering Ciel has a normal sized eye ball the seal is actually pretty small, He doesn't have to wear the eye patch.

"Well, have it your way. But don't go getting in my way, I have my own matters to attend to. And you! How long do you plan on staying?!,'' Ciel exclaimed turning his eye to Lau who only smiled. "I am merely tagging along my lord,'' He said with a lazy shrug.

I turned to Ciel and shook my head, "Unless it's God's given will, this guy ain't going anywhere,'' I said pointing my thumb to Lau. "But it's okay though, Ran-Mao is here,'' I chirped earning a disapproving look from both Ciel and Sebastian.

"What? She's hot,''

* * *

I sighed as I heard Soma yell at Sebastian, I looked to Ciel with a frown and shook my head.

"That's messed up man,'' I said crossing my arms, Ciel turned away still fiddling with the deck of cards in his hands. "I don't care, He's naive and childish. He should learn to be more mature than throwing tantrums,'' He said indifferently.

I opened my mouth the retort but closed it finding nothing to say, I looked towards the room where Sebastian was no doubt already playing with Soma like a cat with his food.

"Still man..That's fucked up,'' I said.

Ciel sighed rolling his eyes, He pointed to the chair parallel from him, "Come sit down, we'll play a round before I retire,'' He said shuffling the deck of cards in his hand flawlessly, He quickly dispensed two three stacks. One for him and me, and an extra to pick up from.

I sit in the chair picking up my cards from the table and spread them out, I coughed twice before smirking at Ciel, "Well child, are you ready to get fucked by yours truly?,'' I asked. Ciel's jaw dropped as his face heated up with a blush, realizing what I said I guffawed.

"Oh man! Not like that! Jesus Christ!,'' I laughed out clutching my stomach, I coughed more before catching my breath, Ciel glared at before growling, "Aniase!,''.

"Sorry Sorry! J-just go man..hehe,'' I giggled waving my hand, He grumbled before slamming down a card. still giggling I placed down my own card.

"I hate you,'' He whispered before picking up both cards, "hehehe! boom!,'' I said dropping down another card. He groaned out loud picking up the card, "You cheater,''.

Sebastian came out of the room looking as if he'd just came out of therapy and was given a new slate, Ciel and I both stared at him thinking the same thing. What happened?

"The Prince will not be making anymore outbursts or trouble, I think I got through to him,'' He said smiling, I scoffed slouching in my chair, "Yeah, by that you mean you royally fucked his brains and now he's scarred for life..No pun intended,'' I said in a flat voice. He chuckled and placed his hand to his chest.

"Well, that is one way to put it. But yes,'' He agreed, Ciel rolled his eyes before setting down his cards onto the table. I gasped at his cards and glared at him, "And you call me the cheat, you got all the good cards!,'' I exclaimed pointing to his deck.

Ignoring me he stood up, "Well good, I can't afford to keep buying china. Come Sebastian, I wish to retire,'' He said before stiffling a yawn, I pouted before sliding the cards off the table into my hand and stacking them neatly together.

"Asshole,'' I muttered, Sebastian looked back to me with frown before quickly smacking my head. I yelped clutching my head, "Ow! You dickbag!,'' I whined. He smirked before following Ciel out the room, I grumbled.

Fuckass.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up feeling like a melting Jabba the Hut, my nose was running and I couldn't breathe, I felt hot but cold, my back hurt like a fart, and my throat felt like sandpaper.

I was sick.

I groaned slowly turning on my side so that I was facing the door and tried yelling for Sebastian, I squeaked before coughing violently. Oh God why!? How the fuck did this happen!?

I move to scratch my arm and winced, I looked down and saw the scratches on my arm from the thug and sighed. Of course I would forget to tell Sebastian to disinfect my arm, And now my stupidity has lead to my ultimate demise.

"Sebby...Sebby...Sebby!,'' I croaked, I sniffed and coughed. Sebastian opened the door smiling, once he saw me lying in bed looking ill and pathetic he frowned, "What happened?,'' He sighed.

I sobbed and reached out my injured arm for him to inspect, "I got sick..Because I didn't tell you about this,'' I said. I sounded like someone stuffed jello down my throat, Sebastian made a face at the scratches before sighing.

"Honestly... I will go retrieve some medicine and breakfast. You do not get out of bed,'' He ordered pointing an angry finger at me, He quickly spun on his heel and left the room. I sniffed and coughed a few more times before groaning out loud, I hacked at the pain in my throat.

"Hello Ania- Oh dear...uh Cieeeel! Your friend here does not look well..not well at all,'' Soma shouted out the door behind him after barging into the room, I rolled my eyes and sighed. I can already hear Ciel's scolding voice in my head.

"Can you not yell! I'm right her- Dear God!,'' Ciel yelled walking into the room, He looked horrified.

I know I'm sick and all but don't look that bad..Do I? Shit, where's a mirror when you need one.

I tried speaking but only coughs and wheezes came out, both Ciel and Soma winced at the horrible sounds I was making before Sebastian and Agni walked in. Oh yeah sure, let's just have a party in my fucking room.

"Young Master? Shouldn't you be practicing your fencing?,'' Sebastian asked, Ciel crossed his arms, "How could I when it sounds like she's dying,'' He said snapping his head towards me. Agni and Soma quietly surveyed my dying form by the door as Sebastian turned to me sighing, in his hands was a tray with a bowl of steaming soup and a couple of bandages and disinfecting liquids.

"You're not far off my lord, it seems as though one of the thugs from yesterday scratched her arm. It slipped her mind to inform me, and now she has fallen ill,'' Sebastian said setting down the tray, He gently picked up my arm and wiped it clean with disinfectant.

"Son of a...bitch,'' I groaned in pain, Sebastian smiled as he quickly wrapped my arm in a bandage and patted it, "There, that should be good for now. However I do recommend calling in a doctor, we don't know how dire her situation is and judging by how she is now..Well, There's a chance she could get worse,'' He stated looking towards Ciel who leaned against the wall frowning, I groaned and coughed.

Why couldn't I have acted my age and just disinfect my god damn arm when I had the chance! What if I die!? What the hell happens!?

Ciel sighed after a pregnant pause pushing himself off the wall and walked towards the bed, He stopped in front of me and crossed his arms, "I'll send for a doctor as soon as possible, but for now I just need you to stay in bed and try to fight this off,'' He said, I scrunched up my face.

"Aniase, I would advise just listening just this once. As usual, we are doing this with your safety in mind,'' Sebastian said looking tired, I giggled and waved him off. "Alright Alright, I'll stay in bed. You don't need to worry,'' I croaked, Ciel squinted his eye as if he was trying to figure out if I was lying before he nodded seeming satisfied.

"Very good, Now I want everyone to leave. Sebastian, Have Meyrin and Finny watch over her while we are away,'' Ciel ordered, Sebastian bowed before leading Ciel to the door. He shooed Agni and Soma before quietly closing the door behind him.

Welp, Looks like I got a whole day to myself. Not really sure what to do now.

* * *

Okay I take it back, The servants are pretty sweet.

Meyrin and Finny have been taking good care of me all afternoon and surprisingly they haven't killed me yet. It's funny how they freaked out when I told them that I'm from the future, Now I'm not so sure if I'm even allowed to tell them that but Ciel trusts them. Meyrin forced me to eat all of my soup, But at least my throat doesn't feel like sandpaper anymore. Finny was so nice that he took at least twenty pillows and put them all around me so that way I'd be comfortable, Honestly these guys are the best.

I'm just a little sad Bard isn't here. Just a little, I'm just a tiny bit more concerned with the fact that I actually got sick. I don't expect to be immortal but I at least expected to be a little bit more stronger than getting hella sick from a damn scratch on the arm, Speaking of which, my arm itches like crazy.

"Woah! So...All you did was send pictures of your feet to him and he bought you expensive gifts!?,'' Meyrin squealed clasping her hands together tightly, her cheeks were burning red. I laughed clearing my throat and scratched my bandaged arm, "Yeah, It's that easy. It's funny..In the future you can basically do anything you want, if you really really want it. There are people that make tons of money playing games, as a living,'' I said, Finny gasped as Meyrin huffed.

"Games!? That's absurd, yes it is! What ever happened to making an honest living by doing actual work!,'' She said, I coughed before shrugging my shoulder lazily.

"I wish I could just play games all day, That sounds fun. But..I really do like working here,'' Finny said smiling his cute little smile, I think my heart just peed a little. My bedroom door opened slightly revealing Ciel who looked tired, His hair was just a little out of place.

"What happened munchkin? sword fighting didn't go as planned?,'' I laughed, Ciel rolled his eye. "We need to talk Aniase, Right now,'' He said, I stopped smiling at his serious tone and coughed into my fist. I smiled apologetically at Meyrin and Finny, They smiled back and quickly scurried out the room.

My friends...

"Aniase, You never told me that Agni could potentially match Sebastian in a fight, nor did you mention of any secret powers,'' He said pulling up an armchair to the bed, He sat down crossing one leg over the other and gave me a look that had hate written all over it.

I smiled sheepishly and cleared my throat, "Hehehe...Yeah about that,'' I dragged out, I scratched my arm. Ciel sighed and shook his head, "I don't want one of your weird excuses or some questionable explanation, I just want...information,'' He said quietly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...Okaay..Agni has been touched by God-er..His God and he's strong as fuck. I think it has something to do with his amazing skill to focus all his religious energy into doing...normal shit,'' I said shrugging my shoulders, I used my pink to pick my ear. Ciel turned his head away slightly and gave me a disgusted look, "Can you not pick your ear in front of me? At least wait until you are alone,'' He groaned.

I looked at my pinky and flicked whatever was on it onto Ciel, " No. Anywhore, So Agni is powerful and it's take Pookie a bit more to beat him but that's okay, you guys don't need to fight him to solve this case,'' I said as Ciel squealed a girlish scream. I let out a maniac laugh.

"God Anaise! You are so!...never mind..Why don't we have fight him? Why should we need to fight him in the first place, unless you're not telling me something as usual,'' Ciel said narrowing his eye, I coughed and shook my head, "I ain't breaking the fourth wall! even though it technically isn't breaking the fourth wall, It's just spoiling the future and destroying the entire universe!,'' I yelled with my arms crossed.

Ciel groaned aloud sliding down in his seat, "Alright! Just tell me what you can for now,'' He said before.

"Alright Alright! uptight bitch. Look, the answer will soon become very clear tonight,'' I whined crossing my arms, I gave Ciel a pouting face. He sighed before getting up from his seat, "Fine. Have it your way. Just get some rest, I can see you trying not to cough,'' He said pointing down to my trembling fists, I made a tiny squeak before bursting out into a coughing fit.

"Ah! Drink your tea!,'' Ciel yelled as he went for my tea cup that sat on the night stand by the bed, He handed it to me before I quickly downed it. I gasped and heaved once I finished it and wiped my mouth, "Oh Jesus Christ. I'm sorry Ciel,'' I wheezed.

Ciel took a few steps back, "Don't apologize, Just get some rest,'' He said. I nodded before falling back onto the pillows falling asleep.

Dick bags and fatty whacks.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe you didn't let me go with you!,'' I yelled crossing my arms, I slouched in my arm and turned my back towards Ciel who sat across the small table looking exasperated. My oatmeal long forgotten and cold by now, Sebastian looked annoyed as he took the bowl from the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Aniase please, You were fast asleep. You needed your rest,'' Ciel groaned out, I grumbled but made no comment. Ciel groaned louder before he grabbed his head, "Fine...I apologize for not taking you with me last night. I was only trying to let you rest because you are sick and you need to get better,'' He said slowly, I flicked my eyes to him before turning around to face him.

"Fine, But I'm better now. So now you don't have to leave me alone,'' I said with a wide grin, Sebastian who had just come back gave me a suspicious look before pressing his hand to my head. "You little liar, You're worse than yesterday. Go back to bed,'' He said.

I looked up to him huffed, "What are you my dad? Get off my damn case,'' I said, Ciel who was most likely uncaring at this point ignored us by eating his breakfast. Sebastian bent down until we were both level with each other and put one finger under my chin, "How you refer to me does not matter to me, However if you do happen to die before fulfilling your promise to the young master I will bring you by back and kill you again myself. Do I make myself clear?,'' He asked in a dark menacing tone, I immediately shrunk in my seat before nodding.

Within a split second Sebastian was smiling again, "Good, Now off to bed now. I will be there soon to give you your medicine,'' He chirped pressing his hands together in a pleased manner.

"I don't wanna any stupid medicine,'' I pouted sulking my way up the stairs, Ciel looked up and immediately looked back to his breakfast once he saw my pleading puppy look.

Bunch of oat fuckers.

* * *

After experiencing Sebastian's forceful spoon feeding of disgusting old Victorian medicine Meyrin and Finnian came to watch after me while Ciel and Sebastian worked on the case. Honestly I still can't believe I got sick when I could be eating all the curry I want, I probably won't be able to eat a curry bun either.

"You know, I think everyone has noticed by now but..Why on earth do you have green hair?,'' Meyrin asked fiddling with her glasses ad if moving the frame could make her see, I grabbed a lock of my faded green hair and blew a raspberry. "I dyed it green and black some time ago, beginning of my third year of high school. It looked much better before, trust me. If I could I would totally fix this atrocity,'' I said pulling on the lock of hair.

"School?! You went to school?! B-But you're a girl!,'' Meyrin exclaimed, I laughed out loud at her reaction. I love how people react whenever I tell them I went to school, It's the funniest shit ever. "How were allowed to go to school?,'' Finny asked looking as curious as ever, I instantly melted.

"Oi Oi, What's with all the yellin' for?,'' Baldroy said scratching his head as he leaned against the door frame, Meyrin and Finny shouted in surprise. "Aye! It's the master of explosions himself, Here to grace us with your overwhelming presence?,'' I asked.

"Eh, Not re-Wait What? Master of explosions...Me? You understand!,'' He shouted. He dragged an armchair and plopped down, "Yeah that's me! master of explosions!,'' He said in a boastful loud voice pointing to himself. Meyrin sighed and shook her head as Finny laughed.

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "Yeah big shot you. So what do you think, Should women be allowed to attend school? I went to school,'' I said bringing my legs up and folding my arms around my knees, Baldroy looked surprised before he grinned, "What to do women have to go to school for when they got us men to take care of them? I wouldn't let my wife work, If I had one that is,'' He said blushing slightly.

I raised my brows at this but hummed, "I like your thinking-

Before I was able to continue Ciel opened the door and peeked in, One look sent Meyrin, Finny, And baldroy heading for the exit. Once they left Ciel took a seat in one of the already pulled up chairs and sighed, "Really?,''.

"Really?''

"Curry.''

At this I guffawed throwing my head back as Ciel starred unamaused with his arms crossed, He blinked at me still waiting for me to stop laughing before he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again.

"So, Let me get this straight. Soma comes to London to look for his lost servant but Agni already knows where she is, with some nobleman Arnold West who used Agni to cheat his way into a curry competition to aquire the royal grant into the culinary business by having him attack those who entered thus dragging us into the mix? Is that what Is happening here?,'' He asked in a flat voice, still giggling I nodded before bursting into another fit of laughter as Ciel rolled his eye.

"I know right!? It's so crazy!,'' I wheezed out, Ciel groaned before he inhaled sharply and sat up all of a sudden filled with energy, "You need to tell me how to win this contest right now, We have to entered in by tomorrow and that's when they hold the actually contest for the royal grant,'' he said. I wiped a tear from my eye and coughed, "Look man, It's easy. All you have to do is make better curry than Agni,'' I shrugged.

"And how exactly to I achieve that, In case you forgot while you fell ill Agni has the right hand of God and is nearly impossible to compete with,'' Ciel said, I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"You need to have a little more faith in your boyfriend Ciel,'' I said flipping my hair over my shoulder, Ciel blushed and crossed his arms, "I don't have a boyfriend!,'' He said through clenched teeth. I inspected my nails and hummed giving him a side look.

"Don't stress it boy blue, just tell Sebastian to put the chocolate cake he's gonna give you this afternoon into the curry, He'll know what your talking about,'' I said snapping my finger at him. Ciel shook his head as he struggled to say something.

"How is he supposed to know what I'm talking about when I don't even know what I'm talking about!,'' He said rolling his eye up, I raised my finger to say something but Ciel held up his hand, "Never mind, You've never lied to me. I'll just follow your instructions,'' He sighed. I giggled and patted his head.

"good boy,'' I said. He swatted my hand away and was gone again leaving me alone once again in the room with nothing to do as usual. I had nothing to do so I made my way downstairs to pay Sebastian a visit.

* * *

"What's up ni***?", I said walking into the kitchen with my arms above my head, everyone in within earshot halted and turned to me with wide eyes in horror. Sebastian even seemed slightly surprised as he too stopped stirring the cake batter in his hands to look at me.

"Aniase, I cannot believe you just said that!,'' Soma yelled pointing an angry finger at me as he towered over me. "Dude I know damn well you did not just take offense to a word a white man made up as an insult to black men? Because if you did you're not doing any better than telling me not to use it,'' I said crossing my arms as I leaned on one leg, I arched a brow as Soma stuttered to say something else.

Failing to make a response he shrunk back to the pot of curry and busied himself with stirring the pot quietly, I snickered proudly and hopped on top of the counter. "It smells good in here, like the spicy smell of India mixed with the force of the British,'' I said kissing my fingers.

Sebastian turned to me and sighed, "I would ask what you mean but I know I most likely won't understand what I hear,'' He said. The cake that Sebastian had been decorating was now finished and looked exceptionally good, Sebastian pulled the cake away from me slowly as I stared at it hungrily.

"Don't worry yourself buddy, I won't eat it all...yet,'' I giggled, he rolled his eyes and untied his apron. "Well no matter, I must bring this to the Young Master,'' He said. He unrolled his sleeves and grabbed his jacket that was hanging off the coat rack by the door, I jumped down off the counter and skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Wait! put it in the curry!,'' I yelled, Sebastian stopped and looked down at me as if i was crazy before shaking his head. "Aniase, I do not have time for your silly games,'' He sighed, I scoffed and stomped my foot.

"Oh come on! When have I ever done you wrong!? Never!,'' I yelled, rolling his eyes Sebastian picked me up with ease and set me aside before walking out the kitchen. I looked at the servants who only shrugged in return, I turned back around and laid down onto the sacks of flour on the floor.

"Why must there be chocolate in the curry? That sounds strange," Soma said as he looked into one of the pots, Meyrin made a sound of agreement as he worked behind us. I shrugged with smirk, "Because we have to beat Agni with some bomb ass curry, and cocoa is bomb too. It works,'' I said.

Sebastian walked back in with a bothered look on his face until he looked at me, without another word he walked over to one of the pots of curry and broke a piece of chocolate bar he brought out from his jacket pocket and dropped it into the pot. I laughed and pointed at him as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"So it seems you were correct,'' He mumbled looking frustrated, "Told you,'' I smirked. getting up from the bags of flour I dipped my finger into the pot and winced as the hot curry burned it and put it in my mouth.

Sebastian looked mildly annoyed as he took my finger and wrapped it in cloth, "You complain about how something is always hurting but you're always causing yourself harm,'' He scolded. I smacked my lips together a few times trying to dip my other finger into the pot.

"That's it, out the kitchen"

* * *

After a few hours Sebastian had managed to make curry that was par with Agni's super curry and we rushed to hall to enter the contest, we arrived quite late because I couldn't decide what I was going to wear. But honestly it wasn't my fault, if Ciel hadn't been pressuring me into a dress I wouldn't have freaked out and we would've made it on time.

After the whole thing Ciel seemingly said screw it and let me wear a pair of overalls and a plain cotton dress shirt, which I had Sebastian cut the sleeves to turn into a t-shirt.

The hall was pretty well packed and it looked way better in person, if it weren't for the plethora of stuck up nobles that seemed to never end I might consider coming again. At least Meyrin, Finnian, and bard were having fun, they looked like kids in a candy store. Walking slightly behind Ciel and Sebastian and Soma I spotted that damn Angela Blanc coming out from the contestants area looking smug as a fucking bug, I grunted and threw her a pointed glare.

My efforts were pointless because she didn't even notice me, but it felt good.

"Hey Ciel, if I committed murder would you rat me out?,'' I asked running up to his side, He looked at me weirdly before shrugging with disinterest, "Why would you commit murder in the first place?,'' He asked turning his head. I smiled and shrugged wordlessly, Sebastian chuckled.

"Goodness, you couldn't even try to attempt murder,'' He said smirking, I furrowed my brows and punched his shoulder, "I could too,'' I retorted.

"Enough, the both of you. Sebastian go prepare for the contest,'' Ciel snapped before pointing over to the contestants area, Sebastian smiled and bowed before leaving us.

I folded my arms and leaned on one foot looking at Ciel expectantly.

"We'll go try to find a good place to watch from the sidelines,'' He said turning, I looked behind me to Meyrin who only tilted her head in confusion. I turned and followed ciel weaving through the large crowd of people until we in front of the stage where the contest would take place, something caught my eye in the corner and I turned to see a large red decorated chair.

I scrunched up my nose knowing that the chair was for the Queen, or the "fake Queen". I'm honestly still a little confused on the whole Queen situation right now, I could never wrap my brain around it when I first watched it either. All I know is that this Queen sucks and is totally different from the manga Queen.

"So, once you win the amazing Royal Grant, what kind of culinary stuff you gonna get into?,'' I asked Ciel who looked in deep thought. He lifted his eye to me, "I'm not sure, honestly. It's already a risky jump for it might not work out well, I'm unsure of what foods I would go into as well,'' He said unsure,

I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder, Ciel looked up at me as I grinned down at him. He looked slightly put off.

"Okay look man, future school is in session so listen up, You should make a tiny little side hustle of making Mexican food. trust me when I say that people will love it! Mexican is loved by all in the future because it has so much fucking flavor and oh! It's so fucking good! I would kill for a fucking spicy bean burrito right now!,'' I yelled clenching my fists, Ciel stepped back looking around nervously as people turned to stare.

"Aniase, be quiet for God's sake..Why are you always making scenes,'' He whispered touching his head, I giggled and quickly apologized. We were both suddenly startled by the host announcing the beginning of the contest and looked to the stage as the curtain was lifted to reveal all the contestant. I loudly cheered and whistled for Sebastian who was smartly dressed in a white chef's uniform, He smiled and bowed his head.

The other three contestants were Agni, and two other men who looked rather mundane. They didn't look like there was much too them or any remarkable skills to mentions, I still cheered everyone on except for Agni.

"Aye! If you love someone don't hurt them! just because you want them protected doesn't mean you have to hurt them!,'' I yelled out loud, a few people were looking confused as they looked around. Ciel flicked my forehead angrily and shushed me.

"What on earth Aniase?! pipe down!,'' He exclaimed, others around us began to shush him which only made him more angry. "Don't shush me!,'' He yelled to the tall man behind him who had violently shushed him.

"hmph, Or what kid?,'' He asked gruffly, I frowned and pulled Ciel behind me. "Sorry sir, but can you please not be such an shitstain otherwise I'm gonna have to choke off you dick and fee it to you, thanks,'' I said with a smile, the man sputtered and blushed madly before quickly making a break for it.

I always wanted to do that, I giggled earning a looked from Ciel. The host of the contest raised his arm up high before throwing it down signalling for them to start cooking, He was interrupted thought when someone yelled out.

"It's the Queen!,''

"What,'' I asked before spinning around the see her cloaked in a black veil slowly making her way down the carpet that was laid out for her, I huffed and crossed my arms. I seriously don't understand how these people can't even recognize their own fucking Queen, this bitch is way too short to be a grown woman and I'm sure Victoria isn't this short.

People began singing the God save the Queen song but I couldn't follow along for I didn't know the lyrics, I only knew the ending. I glanced at Ciel who was following along quietly and decided to bullshit my way into it.

"daada...dadaa...dadaGod saave the Queeeeen,'' I murmured, Bard snickered into his palm behind me causing me to laugh. Ciel glared at both of us before continuing, I leaned towards Bard and giggled quietly.

"Fucking British people man,'' I whispered trying not the laugh, He covered his mouth and shook.

Ash who was fronting as the Queen's personal butler gave his stupid boring speech of excuses for why the little bitch was such a bad Queen, at some point in his little speech he made sure to look at me right in the eye and scowl. I flipped him off before Ciel smacked my hand down, ignoring him I continued to glare back at Ash.

The contest quickly began after he stood back at the Queen's side and she signaled for it to begin, Sebastian and Agni quickly began throwing all sorts of ingredients into their pots all the while looking like curry experts. I looked at the other two guys who were working and laughed at the smaller lanky man, he was digging in his apron pouch for something.

Everyone had gotten loud as Agni spiced things up by showing off his blue lobster, I crossed my arms and booed. I nodded to Sebastian who nodded back, he then took out a Funtom chocolate candy bar and broke it into the curry.

"Chocolate Chocolate! So delicious!,'' I yelled bouncing, Meyrin jumped with me as we cheered on Sebastian, He then poured some curry into a dough pouch and dipped it into a fryer. Ciel looked just as confused as everyone else and didn't seem to know what to do.

"I can't wait to try this!,'' I yelled in excitement, The host then announced that time was up and for the contestants to bring their bowls up. The first man who used a shitty instant curry packet was disqualified immediately and roasted off stage, Agni who was next served each judge with a fancy plate with tiny cups of curry and the damn Blue Lobster. I growled as they each gave him an outstanding score before Ciel grabbed my arm to try and hold me back, I pouted still frowning.

I was so into being salty and grumpy that I almost didn't notice Lord pervert practically having a public orgasm, I saw Ciel shudder before I patted his back. He looked at me confused, I smiled, "I know what you did Ciel,'' I whispered, His eye widened before he looked away blushing.

Next came Sebastian who offered just the bun on a plate and a fork, I watched in anticipation as Aleister cut a corner off and took a bite. He exclaimed that is was the best thing he had ever tasted before the other judges quickly took eager bites of theirs, Sebastian was showered with tons of positive comments and praise.

I was expecting the judges to turn evil as soon as the last man served them his curry but they seemed fine as they gave him an average rating, Ciel and I waited as the people cheered, the host walked onto the stage announcing that the sampling for the curry was to begin. I whooped and ran towards Sebastian's station where he was surrounded by tons of hungry people, I dived into the crowd and poked my head between two ladies.

"Ah, Hello Aniase,'' Sebastian said looking like he was already expecting me so early, I grinned and looked between him and the curry buns. He smiled and lifted up his tongs, "I'm guessing you would like one,'' He said.

I nodded and opened my hands, he took a golden brown curry bun fresh out the fryer and wrapped it in a paper and held it out to me, I reached to get it as Sebastian dropped it into my hands but one of the ladies laughed and bumped into me causing my arms to move out from under the bun. It dropped to the floor before some kid stepped on it.

"Oh dear, How terrible,'' Sebastian commented looking down at it, I pouted and gave him puppy eyes as he chuckled. "Oh I'm so sorry Aniase, one for each person,'' He said not looking sorry at all.

I groaned and stomped, "That ain't even right man!,'' I yelled before pushing my way out the crowd, I huffed once I was out and crossed my arms. My stomach was growling and I had no curry bun to eat.

"Son of bitch..Might as well just try one of the other ones, though it won't be as good as a curry bun,''I pouted. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked over towards a table that held bowls of curry, I wasn't sure which one to grab so I grabbed what everyone else was getting. Within a couple of minutes my bowl was empty and I was satisfied, I eventually found Ciel who seemed to be panicking.

"Hey,'' I waved, he snapped his neck to me and stomped over to me, "Aniase! What the hell?! you can just run off whenever you feel like it!,'' He yelled. I awed at the thought of him being concerned about me and pulled him into a hug, He struggled to break free but I was stronger.

"Ciel I'm so glad you care about me,'' I cooed before giving him a smooch on the cheek, he blushed a bright red before pushing off me. He frantically wiped his face with his sleeve before glaring at me, "Shut up,'' He hissed.

I laughed clutching my stomach before some noble lady bumped into me sending me to the floor, "Oh crap!,'' I yelped before I hit the ground. I groaned and looked towards the brown haired woman dressed in a large teal blue dress and immediately felt burned with anger and hate.

"you stupid Cunt! watch where you're going Bitch!,'' I snapped, I stood up straight still keeping eye contact. "Aniase! Stop that, what's gotten into you?,'' Ciel exclaimed grabbing hold of my shoulder, I shrugged him off and took three steps towards the scared woman.

"Fucking knocked me down and now my hands hurt you old fucking piece of shit! get over here!,'' I yelled as I charged towards her.

I felt my mind blank as my eyes turned a glowing red and my body felt washed over with power, Ciel yelled for Sebastian who was blocked by two men with red eyes. I tore into the woman's dress who missed being grabbed by a second, she screamed as she ran towards her husband. He quickly stood in front of me and looked ready to fight.

"Aniase!,'' Ciel yelled. Ciel., I have to stop.

My body ignored my want and pounced on the man, my hands were quick to scratch his face. At some point I felt my finger poke his eye before he screamed in pain, throwing me off he ran leaving behind his wife.

"Aniase! Calm down!,'' Ciel yelled as he slide over to me, he hugged my arms to my sides and struggled to keep his hold. I turned to bite his head before I felt something hit my neck.

* * *

"uuggggh,''

"Master, she's awake now,''

"Let me see!,''

I grimaced and cracked my eye open, Ciel's figure looked mashed up and blurry. I blinked and rubbed my eyes before trying to focus.

"Aniase, can you hear me?,'' He asked, I hummed in agreement and sat up. I swayed a bit before shaking my head, "Oh my God...What the hell happened?,'' I groaned. Sebastian moved his hands under my arms and lifted me to my feet, "It seems you ate poisoned curry,'' He stated keeping his hands on my back.

"What the ff..uuck? Why did you let me eat that?,'' I asked, I looked to Ciel and noticed Soma and Agni standing behind him looking embarrassed. I arched a brow and looked to Ciel in question.

"It's alright, everything has been resolved. We won the contest,'' He said, finally able to stand on my feet I walked up to Soma and Agni, "Despite some slight malfunctions, I believe it is safe for me to say that I thoroughly enjoyed your visit to England, both of you. Hopefully this won't be the last,'' I said offering both of my hands to them, Instead of shaking them like I expected Soma and Agni took my hands and kissed them.

My eyes widen as they smiled at me, "Thank you Aniase, you are a funny one,'' Agni said, Soma even bowed. "The same to you Aniase! You are a most fit lady!,'' He exclaimed with glee. I laughed nervously before waving goodbye to them, I returned to Ciel's side and sighed.

"Well, that was a wonderful. I had fun, who else had fun?,''


	17. Chapter 17

After the curry fiasco Ciel had Sebastian relocate us back to the manor tired and sick with curry, I was even blessed with good news of my 'sickness' coming to an end as Sebastian quickly took my temperature once we were settled.

 _"You're fever has gone down, and you don't seem to be coughing as much. However you are still ill so I would like to keep you on a soup based diet for just a little while longer, just to be safe,'' He said smiling down at me lying through his teeth._

For safety my ass. More like, I want to continue to torture you in the most low-key way possible without crossing Ciel. And speaking of the little boy blue, Ciel's awfully quiet since we got back and it hasn't even been a day since the contest, he's just seemed like he's had something on his chest and I intend to find out. Even if I have to throttle him.

So with this new found determination I hopped off my bed and stormed up to his study where he sat behind his desk buried nose deep in a letter, looking cleary agitated by my breaking and entering he sighed.

"Anaise, I swear if you bug me I will not hesistate to-

"Yeah Yeah, you'll get rid of me and royally fuck yourself blue. I got it. But what's this change of attitude boy blue? Couple hours ago you could stand to look at me without wanting to kill me, now you can't even stay in the same room as me. Is it because I ate the curry and went bat-shit crazy? In my defense, Sebastian didn't give me a curry bun so I was forced to to chose between Agni's curry and whatever else was on the table. Go figure,'' I said aiming a finger gun at him, I could faintly hear Finny chasing Pluto outside in the gardens and smiled.

Ciel rolled his only eye picking up the letter he was reading and tossed it to me, "I just found this letter from the Queen,'' He said. I rotated the paper so that I could read it and pursed my lips skimming over the material, Ciel propped his chin on his fist quietly waiting.

After reading it I let out a girlish squeal, "AH! Alright, a Circus! ,'' I cheered.

"Really? Thats all you got out of it? Just the Circus part? Ugh, Whatever. I don't know why I expected any more from you, the Queen has ordered a full on personal investigation of this travelling circus because she has an inclination that they're behind the recent disappearences of children. My only problem with that is that we'll have to personally see through with this one and I can't do that with you,'' He sighed finally collasping of exhaustion, I awed and patted his back tenderly.

"Aww Ciel. You don't have to worry about me, I already know what's going to happen, so I can avoid trouble when it comes,'' I cooed, his lifted up his eye to me and glared. "This is the second time you've been compromised while out on a case, your knowledge of what happens doesn't seem to put a stop of you getting into trouble,'' He argued back. I tossed my head back and blew a raspberry, I don't know what this fool is talking about compromising and stuff.

Before I could make any retorts Sebastian had walked in with a tray of Ciel's dinner, clearly not anticipating I was going to be here he gave a petty look before serving the tray to Ciel in his orderly Butler fashion.

"Your dinner, Master,'' He said bowing at the waist. I turned in my chair and kicked his shin, "Not gonna even say hi? Wow okay, you petty shitstain,'' I hissed.

"Aniase do not start,'' Ciel said directing his digit at me, I pouted and stuck my tongue out.

"My lord, Meyrin has broken your Rose china. I can either place an order for western style antiques or we can stick with your usual blue porcelain,'' Sebastian stated as if he had been rehearsing that line in the kitchen, Ciel sighed and massaged his temple. While his eye was closed I sneaked a piece of his steamed potato off his plate and popped it into my mouth, the steaming potato burned my mouth and landed beside Sebastian's shoe.

Looking between the fallen food and me the Butler in question was torn between choking me now ad risk breaking his contract and keeping his cool, I smiled sheepishly and made a heart shape with my fingers. At least it didn't get on his shoe.

"I don't care, just make sure I have something decent to drink out of. Also, clear my schedule for tomorrow, we've been given tickets to the Noah's Circus. And I would prefer it if Aniase stayed here, she needn't cause any more trouble than she's worth,'' Ciel said waving him off nonchalantly.

I chuckled and crossed my arms, "I love how you talk as if I'm not sitting right in front of you. Whatever, you say you want help and I give you help. Then you turn around and bitch and moan about how it compromises me, you change you mind like a women on her period,''. CIel's eye widened before he shook himself from his shock, Sebastian rolled his eyes already knowing that an argument was about to take place.

"You get put in the way of danger all the fucking time, but you don't ever hear Sebastian bitch about it, and you're younger than me! Trust me Ciel, if I couldn't handle myself at all then I probably wouldn't be here now,'' I said in a tone that left no room for discussion, Ciel who looked beyond defeated only sighed.

"For once, and though it pains me to say this. Aniase may be right, with her accompanying us thigs might pass quicker,'' Sebastian said looking down at me, I smiled and hugged and his waist, "aww! See? Even Pookie agrees with me,''.

"I really don't see how this is a fair fight,'' Ciel said looking outnumbered, I let a diabolical giggle and shrugged,

"Whatever, But it's getting late anyways and I promised Meyrin that I would get up early,'' I said rising from my chair, dusting off my shirt I turned towards to door. "Meyrin? Why?,'' Ciel asked.

"I honestly have no clue, maybe she just wants some girl time. Though I don't how she could see hanging with someone who isn't even half her age as fun but..Whatever floats her boat,'' I shrugged, saluting Sebastian I closed the door and ran towards the other side of the manor towards the master wing.

* * *

"Meyriiiin! I can't believe you have something this juicy in your possession, mmm mm mmm What would master Ciel think if he found out?,'' I teased waving the scandalous book in the air, the red maid blushed and covered her mouth and gasped.

"Y-you wouldn't! Oh master Ciel would be revolted! yes he would!,'' She squeaked turning a beet red, I laughed flipping through the pages ignoring her depserate tone. "Relax little red, I ain't gonna bust ya. But it would be funny to see his reaction if he ever found something like this...You think I can borrow this? Without it ever previously owned by you of course,'' I said winking, Meyrin hide a smirk and pretend to mull it over before she giggled.

"Borrow what?,'' She asked feigning ignorance.

"That's my girl! poor boy blue. Speaking of poor boys, I heard Finny had a rough time with Pluto the other day. Saw him all busted up, he okay?,'' I asked plopping down on her bed, She was standing in front of her small simple vanity mirror putting up her hair in it's usual pigtails while humming, "Oh he'll be fine. He just needs some rest. Do I look okay?,'' She asked swiveling around.

I smirked and crossed my arms, "You wouldn't be asking in hopes of looking good for certain red eyed demon would you?,'' I asked the sheer mention of his description throwing he into a blushing frenzy. "Oooooh! Yes! He is such a handsome devil isn't he! Ahhh, Sebastian,'' She sighed dreamily looking in a daze, I rolled my eyes before walking over to her and snapping her fingers.

She snapped out of her trance and shook her head, "Oh I'm such a clumsy mess! I broke another set of china, and not just any old set. It was the master's favorite one with the pretty roses! How could Sebastian like me!,'' She yelled grabbing at her face, I snorted and reached up grabbed the taller woman's hands and made her look at me.

"Dude. Chill. I get that you're like, completely in love with the guy but stop. If he doesn't like you the way you are, then you're wasting your time. I'm sure if you were allowed more free time to get out you could easily find yourself a man that appreciate you for who you are, and not for who you could be,'' I said in a calm tone, Meryin who had stopped her quickering lip seemed to absorb my calmness and smiled.

"Right. I guess that's true,'' She sniffed, I nodded and placed both hands on my hips and threw my head towards the door. "What's say you and me get our first serving of breakfast before the boys eat everything,'' I said, I didn't even need to say it twice as Meyrin was out the door before me.

I don't mean to come off as anything but nice, but the girl can eat. I seen her devour twice her size and still have room for desert, I can call myself an eater but compared to little red I'm basically bulimic.

Fortunately we both beat Bard and Finny to breakfast like I had predicted, with only Sebastian and half of Pluto's nose occupying the kitchen I helped myself to a plate of french toast, eggs, bacon, and fruit salad. The good breakfast was only allowed to Ciel and I but each time Sebastian turned his back I had snuck Meyrin some of my food while we both giggled uncontrollably.

"Something funny?,'' Sebastian asked arching a brow, I bit my lip thinking of the piece of french toast that was hanging off my fork under the table, "Besides those grey hairs? Nope,'' I said popping the p, Sebastian furrowed his brows and thinking that we weren't looking quickly glanced in the mirrow to check his hair before scoffing at my lie.

Pluto whined and tried to lick the Butler through the open window but stopped short two inches as Sebastian looked at the offending organ with distaste.

"Hey look Seb, it's your mom,'' I snorted behind a piece of pineapple, the look I recieved was all kinds of dirty.

"Watch how you talk of my mother, Little one,'' He hissed stopping before resuming in packing Ciel's breakfast cart, Meyrin had attempted to cover up her laugh with a cough Sebastian seemed to already be aware of it. Without missing a beat he placed her list of chores in front of her and left the kitchen to Ciel's bedroom cart in tow, the list looked long and made me instantly tired.

I whistled and shook my head, "Holy shit that's a lot, old Seb doesn't fuck around,''. Meyrin sighed in response as Finny and Bard shuffled in still looking groggy, "Morning,'' Finny yawned stretching.

"Mornin Finny, Your best friend is here waiting for you,'' I said gesturing to the large nose fogging up the window, Instead of reacting how I thought he would Finny just smiled and patted Pluto.

"How come we get the okay breakfast and grass over here get's the amazing breakfast,'' Bard muttered as he chewed on his loaf of bread, I chuckled and popped a cherry in my mouth and hummed. "Be happy you even get a breakfast at all. Pookie ain't in a good mood thanks to us. But thanks to the Queen, you guys get a day off. We're going to London and I reckon we won't be back in a few days,'' I said through bites of my own food.

At this Meyrin and Bard cheered, Finny who seemed unaffected just smiled as usual. Finishing up the last of my fruit and pushing my plate for the three of them to share I rose up from my stool and stretched belly full and body ready to start the day.

"Ya'll eat the rest of that. I have to go get ready, I'll see ya'll on the flip side,'' I called out throwing up the peace sign marching my way out the kitchen.

Ciel was already dressed and seemed as if he was waiting for me to walk in because as soon as I walked in the room he started speaking.

"Okay Aniase, I already had Sebastian pack your bags. I want no tom follery from you and you best stick close to Sebastian and stay out of trouble,'' He said pointing his finger at me, I placed my hand to my chest offended and scoffed, "Boy get outta here with ya bad self, I ain't gon do nothin,'' I spoke in a ghetto accent.

"English please,'' He sighed out.

"Little underage male, please exit the room with your overly worried self. I will do no such thing,'' I said mocking the English accent that he had, with a roll of his eye and wave of his hand Sebastian whacked me upside the head.

"The young master does not appreciate you mocking him, so kindly stop,'' He said with a smile, I held in a string of profanities and crossed my arms. Just a giant Pansy this kid is, he can take Sebastian's cock but not even a simple joke? I just don't comprehend the logic in that.

"Whatever! I'll met you guys downstairs,'' I sighed walking out the door, making sure to give Sebastian a shove on my way out.

I slid down the stair railing and landed at the bottom and plopped down on one of the love seats to wait for thing one and thing two to come down, I then emerged myself in the aggravating task that is my hair before deciding to wrap it in a shitty bun that fell lop-sided like a deflated balloon. But more retarded.

"You couldn't have done something better?,'' Ciel asked coming down the stairs gesturing to my makeshift bun, I looked up at it before scowling, "If you've got something to say about my fucking hair how bout you come over here and do it yourself, Asshole,''.

I could here Meyrin and Bard giggling behind one of the pillars and smirked, glad someone was enjoying the show. Ciel looked embarassed as he mumbled under his breath, Sebastian opened the large door with a huge sigh, "Nothing can ever be worth this,'' He whispered.

Feeling his pain I patted his back before following Ciel down the manor steps and stopped next to him, the carriage had been pulled up to the front and the horses were making a racket.

"Sebastian make sure to swich horses,'' Ciel said looking bored out of his mind, honestly I don't blame the kid, if I had to go out and run every little errand the Queen told me to I'd want to kill myself to. I wouldn't actually do it though.

"You three,'' He called out looking back to Meyrin, Finny, and Bard who had come out to see off their master all stood in a line and quickly saluted in response. I waved and gave Meyrin a cheesy grin catching her staring at Sebastian who was ready to leave. "Look after the manor while I'm gone,'' Ciel said before climbing into the carriage, I followed after him but turned around to Meyrin, "Don't forget to feed you..know..who,'' I whispered to her.

She lowered her hand gave me a secret thumbs up.

Ciel lifted up his cane and tapped twice on the roof before Sebastian cracked the whip, I swayed a bit as the carriage started to move but adjusted myself to that I was laying across the seats.

"You know you can fall out if you lean on the door like that,'' Ciel said after a long silence, I glanced at him before scoffing, "Good. It'd probably be a favor to you if I do,''. Tilting he scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What? Look if you're mad about the comment about your hair...I-I'm sorry,'' He stuttered forcing the words to roll off his tongue, I snickered but sat up and touched his knee. "No your not, but it's touching you would say it anyway to make me feel better. And no I'm not angry about you talking shit about my hair, I just think you worry too much,'' I stated chilly, Ciel seemed to ignore that last bit as he stared out the window not responding. Hey whatever floats his boat.

The ride was silent and awkward to say the least, I tried to stick my head out the window and just watch the people pass by but Sebastian repeatedly kept running over the huge holes in the ground , not wanting to show up with several bruises on my head I was forced to retreat back inside.

"uuugh! Can't you go any faster you slow sack of shit!?,'' I yelled to Sebastian from the window, I recieved another pot hole before taking off my heeled shoe and chucking it at the back of his head. Surprisingly I hit my target and snickered as he smoothed down his hair and glared at me, "Aniase stop bugging him before you regret it,'' Ciel sighed.

"The only thing I regret is not knowing when the monstrosity such as Sebastian was born to kill it,'' I hissed.

"Wow you really don't hold back do you?,''

When I could see the Circus tents in view I whooped out the window catching a few stares as we rode into the small town, well at least that's what Ciel calls it but it doesn't look like a town, more of a small settlement. As far as I could tell there was an Undertaker, a couple small shops and run down buildings where I assume the people lived in, all in all a very run down shabby neighborhood.

"Daaamn, you know I wish you guys had an ice cream truck. I used to have one in my old neighborhood before he got shot down by the police couple months back, a real nice dude. He was Black. But you have your ice cream man who sells all kinds of food for the nieghborhood kids like ice cream, candy, chips, soda, and even some pretty cool toys too,'' I said counting off on my fingers, Ciel looked midly interested and hummed.

"For once what you're saying makes sense,'' He said with a smirk, I glared and kicked his shin, "Ow!,''.

"Everything I say makes sense, you just can't handle my intellectual intelligence is superior to your own,'' I snorted, He looked as if he wanted to say something but decided against it,''I'm going to ignore that and pretend I didn't hear it. I'll keep the truck idea in mind for another time,'' He said.

The carriage came to a sudden stop and the door was opened by Sebastian who bowed before offering his hand to Ciel, helping him out Ciel then turned to help me out but found me to be already in front of him.

"Nevermind then,'' He sighed.

I smiled shrugging as if to say 'too bad' and sun to take in my surroundings, the Circus tents were a nice touch to this otherwise gloomy town and the performers added a nice touch of color. Too bad the color had to be at the expense of little innocent children, too soon? probably not.

"I've never actually been to an real circus before, I mean in Las Vegas we have Circus Circus but half of it is just filled with boring amusement rides and the other half is a damn casino. Not that I'm complaining, the casinos get people drunk which makes it easier for me to steal their wallets,'' I said following behind Sebastian with Ciel, who in question turned to me and made a face that asked 'why?'

"What? Online shopping is expensive, I ain't got two hundred dollas' to waist on two sweatshirts and a candle set,'' I exclaimed, Sebastian who overheard had turned around and smiled, "You're not a dull as I though you to be,'' He said.

"See!? Even Seb agrees with me, why waste your own money when you can waste someone elses! and I still have three dollars left over,'' I said remembering the bills that stayed crumpled in my shoe, pulling them out Ciel looked at them before shaking his head.

"Is that currency from the future?,'' Sebastian asked looking closer, I gave him a dollar to check out and watched as he inspected it closely. "It's paper..and green,'' He commented.

"American,'' I said simply.

"Well that explains it,'' Ciel joked, I snorted and lightly punched his shoulder. We were walking through main area and there were people everywhere dressed in all kinds of get-ups, I think I even saw a women in a bikini. I think.

The tent we were looking for couldn't be missed, it was the biggest one of all and had a steady line of people walking into it. Some were practicing their acts while others talked or smoked on crates, my whined quietly secretly wanting to join them.

"Don't even think about it, that's Opium. you don't need to be on that right now, or ever,'' Ciel said pulling me along walking faster away from the smoky crates, I allowed him to pull me until we were inside looking at a large bowl of seats.

"Holy mother of Cheezits, I knew this is what a real Circus tent looked like. And Allison though it was square! ppsshh stupid bi-Ow! I wasn't gonna say it!,'' I whined rubbing the part where Sebastian pinched me, He gave the look and held his finger to his lips and directed us over towards our seats.

Apparently the words Bitch, Fuck were out of the question...maybe shit if I combine it with stain, but Sebastian was increasingly pressing harder about my language and I was getting sick of it. Like, God dammit if I want to express how angry I am then I'm going to say it with some God damn feeling!

"Ciel I'm sure you've cursed before, so I know that you can understand me, kid to kid, that it's not a big deal. So can you please tell Black Spongebob over here to stop hounding me,'' I whispered to him pointing back to Sebastian, Ciel without turning his head shrugged.

"Aniase I'm sure you can survive without cursing, and no it's not a big deal, so let. It. Go,'' He stated firmly, I made the mad muppet face and huffed, "Say fuck,''.

"Wha-

"Say fuck"

"Aniase I'm not go-

"Why not? Just say it,''

"No I don-

"Say it"

"n-

"Say it"

"Ania-

"SAY IT!,''

"Fuck! there! Are you happy now!?,'' Ciel yelled throwing up his arms, he quickly crossed them and slouched in his seat fuming quietly. I smiled and leaned forward, "Feels good doesn't it?,''.

"Don't talk to me,'' He muttered, I giggled and sat back satisfaction written all over my smug face made Sebastian poke me hard in my side causing me to laugh loudly, "Stop it! Don't tickle me now! Wait until we get home or something,''. He arched a brow in qeuestion but decided that it was better to not ask at all.

The tent was full and the last couple of people were taking their seats as the tent flaps were closed making it go dark, the spot light was turned on and I let out a shriek as Joker made an appearance. I held on to Sebastian's arm and cried out like a seal into his jacket, he tried to take back his arm but I wouldn't let go so he was forced to bend down.

"welcome one and all! Ladies and Gentleman!,'' He declared.

"What is it now? If you have to use the necessary I'm not going with you this time,'' He whispered, I pointed to Joker who was juggling balls and stomped my feet. "He's bad news man. I ain't gonna even sugar coat it this time, He's just...bad. Keep an eye on him please, I know he doesn't try anything but I won't feel safe if you don't,'' I whispered, Ciel looked to us hearing everything and leaned closer.

"Who's bad,'' He asked, I pointed to Joker and his crew and made a slicing sign across my neck. "Be careful around these guys,'' I said. Ciel seemed to understand and turned back now determined to watch every move, Sebastian also seemed a bit on edge but at least he was looking out now.

I know I probably overreacted a little bit but honestly, this Arc always fucked me up. This was actual gory shit and I'm not going to lie to myself, Joker scared the shit out of me. The fact that people can pretend so well and hid what they really are scares me ad Joker is capable of God knows what, and he hides it so well, fuck at least the others felt bad . It's creepy and unnerving and I want none of it, if stretching the truth a little bit is what it takes to make sure nothing happens then so be it. I'd rather have Sebastian on edge and watching like a hawk than with his guard down getting chewed on by tigers and fucking Circus whores.

Fucking Circus whores.

"Meet our trapeez act, the Wonderful Peter and Wendy!,'' Joker shouted as two flying figures came from nowhere in the air, I clapped and whistled along with the crowd.

"Aww look it's Peter and Wendy! I wish I could do that,'' I said pointing up to the two siblings as they soared through the air effortlessly, Ciel arched a brow in question, "Peter and Wendy? You know them?,'' He asked.

"No, I just remember their names. That's big guy is Jumbo I think, that's Joker, Peter and Wendy, Blade, was it? No it was Dagger! And that's Beast,'' I said pointing them out to him, His brows were pulled down stiffly as he searched their faces.

Just then Joker had sweeped his skeleton arm over to Beast who was standing proudly with her whip in hand, the Tiger Betty was standing at her side yawning to the audience showing of her pearly whites. Sebastian may be an annoying Prick but there's one thing I will always agree with him on, that cats are truly beautiful.

"Don't pop a boner,'' I snickered nudging the demon who stared transfixed by the wild cat down below, he ignored and continued watching with wide eyes. I think his eyes are his best feature besides his hair, they're so red and sparkly and..other worldly. I hope that's a word.

"For this next act, we will a volunteer to come down and help! Anyone!? Ah! What about you dapper young fellow!,'' Joker exclaimed with a smile going over the crowd before Sebastian startled Ciel by standing up, He looked to me and saw my smile before groaning.

"I should've known this would happen, Tigers are cats,'' He sighed burrying his face in his hands, Sebastian ignored his master's grief and calmly made his way inside the ring where Joker and Beast stood to accept him.

"A brave young gentleman, Now if you could just- huh? What are you? What!?,'' Beast and joker exclaimed as Sebastian rejected them for the Tiger, the crowd of people were gasping as he knelt down to the ferious beast and pat her cheeks.

"Oh my God...'' Ciel whispered to himself shrinking lower to avoid the embarassment, I laughed and snaked my arms around his shoulders and tudged him to me, "Aw Cheer up Ciel. Pookie knows what he's doing,'' I said in reassurance.

"Doesn't seem like it, Idiot Demon,'' He cursed.

"AAAHHH!,''

"Jesus Christ! What? What happened?,'' I yelled scared looking around only to notice that Sebastian's head like predicted was stuck inside Betty's mouth and rolled my eyes. "Oi Fuckface! Stop screaming like a little girl! There's not even any blood!,'' I yelled back before Ciel turned my head around.

"Betty release him! He's dirty!,'' Beast cried out before reeling back her whip to crack it at the animal, it was just inches away before Sebastian easily caught it wrapped around his hand. "There's no need for that,'' He said pulling out from Betty's mouth. God that's sounded way better in my head.

Their conversation was hard to hear given people were making a fuss about the whole thing, I couldn't even hear Ciel trying to speak to me, and he was right next me. Sebastian didn't help letting the damn animal bite him again, everyone had suddenly scrambled to the exit as some guy trampled over my foot in the process I shrieked and grabbed on to Ciel. Not being able to hold us both up we both fell back landing with a hard thud, Ciel laid on his back next to me groaning.

"Damnit Aniase, What the hell?,'' He croaked kneeling, I lifted myself up and rubbed my arm, "Some asshole stomped on my feet and tripped me. Ow..I think I'm done for, Ciel make sure you have puff puff pass re pass at my funeral,'' I whimpered laying back down.

"Get up Aniase, you just bleeding. Come on, I'm sure they have a medical tent here somehwere,'' He said trying to pull me up by my arm, Ciel wasn't a strong kid and i was a lazy teen. It wasn't a good mix.

"Will you get up!,'' He grunted pulling harder, I grumbled but fianlly put forth the effort to stand and rolled up my sleeves. It wasn't a bad cut, but it still hurt like a bitch, "Damn, It's like the Mosh Pit all over again,'' I hissed.

"What's a mosh pit?,'' He asked leading us out the dark tent, Sebastian was there waiting for us looking quite happy with himself.

"It's this huge place where kids usually go to attend concerts or whatever, it's usually jam packed so it's pretty dangerous. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten my arms crushed, and the drunk bastards are just the worst,'' I said shaking my head.

"Why did you allow that Tiger to bite yu-Achoo!,'' Ciel stopped to sneeze and rubbed his nose, I gave Sebastian a glare and raised up my arm remembering this time to show him that I was hurt.

"Ah, forgive me. Cats a such complex creatures, even I can't predict their moods,'' Sebastian said sparkling, he wore a bright smile as the large cat seemed to brighten his mood ten times over.

"Yeah whatever, you know I'm allergic to cats. and Aniase won't stop complaining about her arm,'' Ciel grumbled, I narrowed my eyes and bumped his shoulder, "I wasn't even complaining that much, Some guy just knocked me down and I got cut, that's all,'' I said quickly, I coughed and avoided his eyes.

"Oi! hey Mister!,''

"Oh no, come on. I'm not staying for this and you're coming with me. Have fun,'' I said pulling Ciel off the side leaving Sebastian to Joker, Ciel gladly allowed me to pull him off towards the carriage by the arm but not before shooting Sebastian a look.

Investigate.

"Well, that was a fun first time at the Circus. I mean, it wasn't too bad,'' I shrugged, I stood in front of the carriage as Ciel opened the door and had me climb in first before climbing in himself, "If you honestly think so, if you can like something as stupid as a Mosh pit then I doubt you could ever hate anything,'' He joked smirking. As if he said something so damn clever.

"Well I hate small snooty little kids who take everything for granted but you don't see me complaining,'' I retorted arching my brows, Ciel gaped at me before he crossed his arm and sat back in his seat, "You always mock me! Whenever you get the chance you always have something to say!,'' He shouted.

I snorted and looked out the small door window, "Oh? and you don't? I ain't stupid, you probably talk shit about me to Sebastian behind my back. But it's cool, as long as you don't have the balls to say it to my face and get yourself knocked the fuck out, you're good boy blue,''. Holding up my thumb I smirked as Ciel's cheeks turned a deep red and the corners of his mouth twitching downwards, He looked pissed.

"I'd like to see you try and punch me- OW! What the hell Aniase!? That didn't mean try!,'' He exclaimed holding his arm, I laughed loudly slapping my knees and hunched over.

"I-I'm sorry Ciel, I really love you! I just wanted to see what you'd do,'' I wheezed before coughing, He rolled his eyes and crossed his legs sighing.

"What's taking him so long?,''

"He's probably cheating on you,''

"What!?,''


	18. Chapter 18

Ciel and I were stuck inside the carriage for another hour or so before Sebastian came up to the window smiling like he didn't just make us wait a lifetime, Ciel's nose was red from sneezing even though there were no cats to be see, I told him it was because someone was talking about him. Not believing me he ignored me and continued to sneeze until Sebastian came back, arching a brow I smirked at him at his sudden halt of sneezing. See?

"I'm not superstitious, go Sebastian,'' He ordered hitting the roof with his cane, I rolled my eyes at this and laid back. The balls this kid had sometimes.

"You think we could stop and get something to eat? pleeeease Ciel!? I'm so hungry!,'' I begged clasping my hands tight, I could hear Sebastian sigh from outside for going the extra mile for food.

Ciel groaned and turned away, ''Ugh, Can't you wait until we get back to the townhouse. Sebastian can make you lunch,''. I pouted and pounced on him bringing the both of us down on to the floor of the carriage, "But I'm hungry!,''.

He yelled struggling again my iron hold before sighing loudly, "Get off me. We'll stop for food, just get off. You're too big to be doing this,''. I complied and climbed off the poor boy and took a seat giddy to finally put something in my empty stomach.

* * *

The dirty crowded streets of the poor neighborhood turned more town-like as the dirt paths turned into cobblestone sidewalks and the people who were dressed in tattered dirty clothes started appearing more decent looking. We had safely made it back to London where all the shops and cafes were located, and while these times in London weren't the best, I hate to admit I like the better parts of town than the End skirts.

"We'll stop here, It's been awhile since I've had their powdered pastries,'' Ciel said taping the roof, Sebastian slowed the horses to a stop next to the side walk and helped Ciel out. I jumped out and dusted off my skirt and inhaled sharply.

"I love the smell of the beginning of the end,'' I chirped, Sebastian and Ciel both gave me a look before looking to each other for answers. Neither knew what it was so turned to ignoring my comment, Sebastian walked up the entrance of the small bakery and opened the door for us. The smell of sweet baked goods and tea hitting my nostrils sent my stomach flaring with loud noises, a few women who were sitting at a table nearest to us turned and looked at me hiding their appalled faces with their fans.

"The hell did I do?,'' I muttered glaring at them before Ciel quickly shushed me and smiled as he linked his arm with mine and lead us to a table near the back, he sat down and looked around before dropping the smile, "They heard your stomach, It's not proper for a young lady's stomach to growl in public or in front of any Lord or Baron,'' Sebastian explained as Ciel leisurely picked up a menu off the table, He stood on Ciel's left side standing tall and straight.

I scoffed and picked up my own menu and grumbled, "How the fu-Hell am I supposed to control what my body does? It's my body but it's not like I can say, hey body you mind shutting up I'm in public,''. Ciel hummed in what I think is agreement and placed his menu down before looking to the women standing at the front counter and signaled her over, she seemed flustered and nervous as she darted over to us trying hard not to run.

"Hello, Lord Phantomhive. A pleasure to have you eat with us today, what wold you like this afternoon?,'' She asked in a small high pitched voice, she was just a simple blonde girl. But she was damn cute.

"I'll request for the Berry tart pastry and Earl Grey tea,'' He said in a bored tone, I narrowed my eyes at him and sniffed. It's not like Ciel ever goes out of his way to leave the manor to eat out, I doubt he's ever actually eaten out since..well since his late parents.

The kind waitress quickly scribbled down his order onto a small piece of paper before turning to me smiling equally brightly, I had to lean back a little due to her bursting smile, "H-Hi,'' I stuttered. Why did I stutter? Why God?

"Hello, and what would you like?,'' She asked haven forgotten her previous nervousness she seemed completely fine now taking my order, I smiled a crooked smile and glanced down at my menu.

I forgot what I was going to order.

"Miss?,'' She asked.

"She'll have a chocolate muffin and some raspberry tea, thank you,'' Ciel said quickly ushering the girl away with his hand, she nodded before scurrying back to the kitchen to relay our orders to whatever cook was back there. Or maybe she would cook the food herself. I hope she cooks.

"Earth to Aniase. Hey, what's with you? You completely blanked out there, what happened Did you see anybody suspicious?,'' Ciel asked narrowing his eye while looking around the small bakery, I looked up to Sebastian who smirked back.

"I believe Aniase was nervous,'' he stated, I smiled crookedly glaring at him and shook my head. Don't say a fucking thing.

Ciel caught my action and glared at me before turning to Sebastian obviously wanting to know, "Sebastian, What happened? If you know, you better tell me,'' He ordered. Sebastian smiled at Ciel before looking to me as I gave him the small crooked smile, I was trying hard not to yell.

"Apologies, but I am bound and therefore cannot tell a lie. I believe Aniase likes the waitress,'' He said with a closed eyed smile, I frowned and slide down in my seat sulking. I cant believe he told Ciel, that's just messed up.

"What? Is she a friend of yours?,'' Ciel asked not understanding what Sebastian meant, Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but I stomped on his shoe , "No! i just feel ugly next to her! I like her hair,'' I shouted blushing as I realized I had shouted it out loud, everyone was staring at me.

I dropped my head and sighed, I could never get a damn break could I?

"Aniase? What a pleasant surprise,''.

I looked up and saw James walking in smiling as he made his way over to our table, I gave him a small smile as Ciel looked like he's rather have God as a guest than him.

"Oh, hey Mason. Funny running into you here, you aren't stalking me are you?,'' I teased smirking as the man blushed before clearing his throat, "Ahem! Of course not miss! It's just a coincidence, I assure you,'' He stated folding his hands behind his back rocking on his heels.

If I wasn't suffering from major embarrassment I'd think was pretty damn cute.

"Don't you have a store to run?,'' Ciel asked while inspecting his nails, Mason laughed nervously and smoothed down his hair. "Uhm..i-it's Sunday my Lord. The shop is always closed on Sundays,'' Mason stuttered, I looked at Ciel and gave him a warning glare before turning back to Mason.

"Well that's good, hopefully after those attacks you sales haven't plummeted to hell, It'd be a damn shame. I saw some of the clothes you had and I have to say, you've got good taste in fashion. Oh yeah! why don't you join us for some grub?,'' I offered gesturing to an empty chair, Ciel gaped at me angrily before turning his icy glare to Mason.

Mason looked between Ciel and Sebastian before holding up his hands and taking a few steps back, "N-no thanks, I'm smart enough to know when my presence isn't wanted. But it was nice talking to you Aniase, maybe you could visit me one day. I live in the outskirts of London where it's nice an quiet, we could have lunch then,'' He said bowing at the waist, he waved sheepishly before turning tail out the shop in a hurry.

I smiled and waved until he left my sight and snapped to Ciel and slammed my fists on the table, "God dammit you little blue piece of shit! I just wanted a normal conversation you fuck!,'' I yelled, the ladies at the other table audibly gasped and were now fully turned around staring. I looked and them and threw my hands up, "What the fuck do you bitches want?! Can't you birdbrains mind your own fucking business! Or do I have to knock some respect into you? because I swear I will!,'' I shouted rising from my chair fists clenched before Sebastian sat me back down.

"Aniase!,'' Ciel exclaimed.

"Forgive my Lady, she is not feeling well. Aniase you might not want to threaten just anybody, remember you are with the young Lord and your actions have consequences that affect him as well,'' He said before turning to whisper to me, I crossed my arms and huffed but complied and laid my head on the table.

The waitress came back looking nervous as she balanced a tray in one hand and another in the other, setting them down quietly she ran back to the counter and tried hard to keep her eyes off our table. I think my heart just broke a little on the inside.

"Why are you so snappy, I just did you a favor running that weirdo off,'' Ciel said taking his cup of tea, he blew on it and took a small sip. I scoffed and bit into my chocolate muffin before throwing it down onto the plate, "If I wanted you help I would've asked. I'm not stupid Ciel, I know he..likes me but if you haven't already figured it out I'll just fucking tell you. I'm Gay,'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

Ciel gaped and looked up at Sebastian for conformation and shook his head, "What? You're gay? But...You seem so interested in that man, you confuse me to no end,''. Looking up I smile and sighed as well.

"Hell no, He's hot and all and I'm all for his flirting games but I'd never. I like girls, girls are better to love,'' I said blushing a little, I sneaked a quick glance to the waitress. Ciel seemed to have caught me and smirked, "Oh I get it,'' He chuckled.

"Finally,'' Sebastian muttered.

Ciel rolled his eye at the butler but hummed as he took another sip of his tea, I stared at him as he sat staring into space deep in thought before he leaned forward.

"How would you like it if I set you up?,'' He asked folding his hands, I scrunched up my face leaning back and scoffed. Ciel Phantomhive? Boy blue Cupid?

That actually has a nice ring to it.

"What?,'' He asked puzzled. i shook my head and waved him off, "Boy if you don't drink that tea, there ain't no way in hell you can set me up with that,'' I said tossing my head to the girl. Sebastian chuckled beside him smirking down at the boy, even Sebastian didn't think he could pull it off.

"Why not?,'' He asked crossing his arms, I snickered and ate the rest of my muffin and took a gulp of my tea. "What would you do? Hey you, servant girl. Go out with my friend because i told you to, I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive,'' I said covering my right eye while mocking his English accent.

Sebastian coughed trying to cover up his laughs but failed as Ciel kissed his lips and leaned back in his chair, he stared at me un-amused as I giggled.

"Like you could do any better, you could barely look at her. You'll see, both of you, I can do it. Come on we're leaving,'' He said pushing off his chair, Sebastian took out a couple of coins and placed them neatly on the table before following Ciel to the door. I sat at the table confused and looked at the girl who waved goodbye to Ciel, sighing I stood up and grabbed Ciel's untouched pastry and left without sparing another glance behind me.

* * *

"Ciel! you're back! I kept a good watch while you were gone,'' Soma exclaimed throwing up his arms excitedly, I copied him and cheered for no other reason than to annoy Ciel. He grumbled ignoring the two Indians as he passed them heading towards the stairs, Sebastian politely greeted Agni as his master stomped.

"Ciel! we must have some fun together! How about we play some cards?,'' Soma asked pulling out a deck from behind his back, I tugged on the Prince's sleeve stopping him from pursuing the poor kid. For no reason whatsoever, Ciel found time to become grumpy on the ride home. Either it was me eating his pastry in front of him or the fact that both Sebastian and I doubted his Cupid skills, he was a angry little dude.

"Hey uh, you might want to lay off for a while. I don't know what the hell happened but he isn't in a good mood, I don't want him snapping at you,'' I whispered to him, he hummed and shook his head. "Poor Ciel, he is never happy. I thought I could cheer him up with an elephant and some cards,'' He said holding up the deck of cards to his chest, as if on cue I heard an Elephant trumpet from outside and gave him an incredulous look.

"You brought a live Elephant to Ciel's townhouse!? God I hope there isn't a no pet rule in London, or at least a pet control..Listen you should probably take care of that. And try not to get us kicked out, if that's even possible,'' I whispered muttering the last part to myself, He gave me a thumbs up before running towards the kitchen. Or, I think that's the kitchen.

I gave Agni a friendly pat on the shoulders before running up the stairs, I bet Sebastian is breaking the 'bad news' to Ciel. Well, It's not bad news, But to Ciel it is. I don't think joining a Circus is that bad, but then again, any Circus is better than this one.

Pressing my ear to the door I could hear Sebastian talking but his voice was muffled so I couldn't make out anything other than 'my Lord' and 'Circus', I hope Ciel doesn't also stay mad at me for this. I wasn't with Sebastian, but he's so unpredictable, he could be tolerant with you one minute and the next he could be ordering Sebastian to take your life with no problem.

"Heeey..Ciel? Has Sebastian told you yet? That we have to join the Circus?,'' I sang through the door, I pushed my ear to the door again and heard nothing but Ciel's angry shouts directed towards Sebastian and grimaced. Guess not.

Before I leave the damage the door swung open as I came tumbling to the floor, I landed on my back and groaned squinting. Sebastian's tall frame stood above me as he gave a me look that mean kill , kill, kill. I smiled sheepishly and rolled from under him and scrambled over to Ciel who stood tapping his foot, I hopped on the bed ad twiddle my thumbs.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me I had to go and join some stupid Circus! Aniase I thought you were helping,'' He yelled, I placed both hands on my hips and huffed. "Okay, first of all we all have to join the Circus, so it's not just you. And second of all, I am helping! Remember when you left me to die and I ended up saving Elizabeth!? Oh and what about the Curry contest? hmm? I told you how to win even though I was sick and you trying to get me to stay back! So don't come to me with all that 'oh you're not helping' whiny bullshit!,'' I yelled back. my cheeks were flushed red with anger.

Ciel opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand and slid off the bed, "No! Don't say a damn thing! You know what, you are so mean and unappreciative. I ought to just leave right now and leave you to your demon, but no. I'm here trying to help you out and you're here yellin' at me as if I did something wrong, in case you forgot I'm not from here. I do have a family and friends back home and I could be spending my time trying to get back, but noooo! Instead I'm wasting my time here with a suicidal child and his pet demon like an idiot..Whatever man,'' I sighed storming out the room.

I glanced at Sebastian on my way out, he looked full of pity.

Damn these assholes!

I try to help even though I'm supposed to be figuring out a way home and he has the balls to yell at me, I knew he was going to get angry, It's not like I didn't see it coming. I should have just been prepared, instead of blowing up on him. Well, shoulda, coulda, woulda. I'll apologize tomorrow when we leave.

I found my way to an empty room with my things already unpacked and sighed, I threw off my skirt and blouse and pulled on some dress pants. I then spent the next hour or two smoking with a nice book before falling asleep.

* * *

Ugh, I hate Ciel sometimes.

Why this boy has to be so awkward I don't know but he better find something to say before I loose my mind, we haven't said a word to each other all morning and by the time we were in the carriage on our way back to the Circus he still hadn't said a word. At first I thought he was just too shy or scared to say anything, after all i was a little harsh last night, but then I realized this is Ciel Phantomhive here, he's probably blinded by his overly large ego to say sorry first. Or ever.

That just got me angry all over again and not even Sebastian's cooking could put a smile on my face, for the first time since I got here I just wished I was back home with my friends. At least they appreciated me, and I bet anyone one of them would apologize and we'd be back to laughing and having fun in no time, especially Rudy. God, I miss him.

I sniffed and crossed my arms still staring out the window, I could feel my eyes well up with small tears before I blinked them away. I didn't want Ciel to see me cry, I wasn't crying because of him and I certainly didn't want him to think that. That would be giving him too much credit.

When we arrived I didn't even bother waiting for Sebastian to open the door, I was out and ready to get this over with. It was cold out and I was secretly regretting not bringing anything to cover up with, I was dressed in simple clothes same as Ciel. A brown knee length skirt and a size too big white button up, my outfit suspiciously looked similar to Ciel's clothes that left me wondering if either of them had anything to do with it.

"So I have go through an exam? what kind of Circus is this?,'' Ciel asked as he shivered in the cold, Sebastian looked back and smiled that closed eyed smile before chuckling, "An exam to determine your skill set and to figure out your act,''.

What skill set? as far as I know the list that consists of Ciel's skills is null and void, Besides being a huge dick.

"How am I supposed to pass? I don't know how to juggle, I can't swallow fire, and there's no way I'm walking the tight rope,'' Ciel said crossing his arms, the tent which held the audience was now empty and had plenty of space for those who practiced their acts. Either on the ground or up in the air there were people performing all kinds of gravity defying stunts and funny tricks, I smiled and waved to those nearby.

"Where there's a will, there's a way,'' I said, Ciel turned to me surprised I had actually spoken to him and watched me as I passed him. Sebastian looked amused watching us bicker but allowed me to walk by his side ignoring Ciel's angry stare.

What are you playing at?,'' He muttered.

"Ah, our talented man has returned! and I see ye brought friends,'' Joker exclaimed running up to us, I stayed just a ways behind Sebastian while cautiously eyeing the colorful man. He excitedly shook Sebastian's hand and called over the rest of his friends which only consisted of Dagger, the young boy in question was eager to watch our little performance.

"Ah, and who is this? I heard about the boy, but not of the girl,'' Joker asked rubbing his chin, he leaned closer to get a look at me while Dagger inspected Ciel. I took a step back and held out my arms ready to strike.

"Haha! Oh she's funny! I like that, ye will fit right in,'' He laughed swinging his arm around my shoulders, I placed my hand on his chest and pushed away, "All I did was hold up my hands like this,'' I said holding them up again. Joker awed and clasped his hands.

"These two are cute, are ye two related? Brother and sister perhaps, Whose the youngest?,'' He asked looking between Ciel and I, I glanced back at Ciel and crossed my arms. He could do all the lying himself, I'm no helper.

Figuring that I wouldn't be of service Ciel smiled crookedly and scratched his head, "Y-yes we're siblings, and I'm the youngest. We were both in the newspaper business before we quit, our master was not kind to my sister,'' He stuttered feigning shyness. Playing the protective brother I see, still doesn't make me forgive him. He could say that he jumped off a cliff to save me and I still wouldn't forgive him, all I want is a damn apology. A real one.

"Aww, such a good pair we've found ourselves with aye?,'' Joker asked Dagger who wiped a tear from his eye, Dagger sniffed and nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Could we please start the exam? My feet are getting hot,'' I declared.

They all tilted their heads in confusion before Joker smiled, "Of course! Who's first? will it be ye?,'' He asked pointing to me. I scoffed and turned to Ciel who was trying to hid behind Sebastian and smirked, "Ladies first,''.

A series of 'oo's surrounded us after my burn as I couldn't help but snicker into my palm, Ciel blushed as Dagger came to drag him away, "W-Wait! Should he go first? I mean he is the oldest and I'm sure you'd want to see what else he can do no doubt,'' He yelled pointing to Sebastian. Joker looked to Sebastian and hummed before he agreed, relieved the attention was not on him Ciel sighed.

Sebastian carried on as if performing in a Circus was his natural calling, walking on the tight rope, juggling balls, and playing with fire.

"Oi you!,''

I arched my brows and turned around to face a girl who was just a few inches shorter than me, she was dressed kind of like a bird and gave me the vague thought of Tweetie Bird from the Looney Tunes cartoons.

"Wassup?,'' I greeted holding out my hand, she awkwardly shook my hand before pointing to my hair, "How'd you get green hair? I ain't seen nothing like that, even Joker's hair was hard to believe. But green? Now that's a color,'' She said placing both hands on her hips grinning, I laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I dyed it green a while ago, it looked much better before and it only looks this way now because it's faded. The name's Aniase by the way, and this midget is Ciel,'' I said pointing my thumb to said midget who thought he was slick enough to try and sneak his way to eaves drop into our conversation, I looked at him as he realized he was caught red handed and pulled him to my side, "We're brother and sister,'' I said in a mocking tone.

"Oh really? You seem angry, did you two have a big fight? I get it, my brother is a real piece of sh-

"Alright! Hey little fella why don't you come on down and show us some of your neat tricks!,'' Dagger yelled, Sebastian stood by him tall and proud of the attention he had received by the other performers. I could see Beast standing with a group of women who were busy fawning over the tall brute, but Beast stood above them glaring at the back of his head.

I pushed Ciel over to Dagger and turned back to the girl, "Yeah, we did. And he's not apologizing, I wouldn't give two shits what kind of crap he pulled. The least he can do is say he's sorry, and mean it,'' I said furrowing my brows, the girl patted my back and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Come on boy, show me that smile!,'' Joker said pulling at Ciel's cheeks from the background.

"Don't worry ya self girly, eventually he'll get over that stupid ego of his and learn that you mean his world. Ah, where are my manners? I'm Jimi,'' She chirped, I snorted and doubled over in laughter clutching my stomach.

"Oi! I know I have a boy's name but you don't gotta rub it in!,'' She yelled, I wheezed shaking my head. "N-no it's not that. I have a friend named Jimi and she's a girl too, do you spell i I?,'' I asked, she gaped at me and nodded.

"Ow!,''

We both turned around to see Ciel wobbling like crazy on the tight rope before we both busted into fits of hysterical laughter, I gave Sebastian the heart sign as he flicked more pebbles at Ciel.

"Woah! How is he staying balanced?! That's crazy,'' Jimi laughed out, she leaned onto me for support but quickly found herself on the ground still laughing. "I have no idea why seeing people get hurt is so funny, but it is!,'' She guffawed.

Once Ciel reached the end of the rope Wendy helped him down before laughing quietly to herself as he limped off, he glared at Sebastian who upturned his lips innocently in return.

"Alright, ye two have proved yer talent and worth so far, but what about ye Missy?,'' Joker asked showing me his pearly whites, I looked to Jimi and shrugged. "I'm not sure if I can't outshine a suicidal grown man and wobbly legged tween, but I'll try my best,'' I sang out trying best to hide my smirk from Ciel, Jimi had laughed and smacked his back causing him to stumble forward.

"Good luck on the tight rope,'' He chuckled happy that I would get a taste of his pain, I turned around walking backwards and laughed with him, "Oh no, I'm just not cut out for that type of thing. But I can sing,'' I shrugged. His mouth dropped as he looked to Joker who deemed it fine.

His mouth turned downwards he stood in place glaring at the ground, "That's not fair,''.

With eyes on me I started off with slow and quiet with my favorite song, 'I need a hero'. By the first chorus people were clapping along and some were even singing along as best they could, and all the while I had fun. Once I closed the song Joker clapped and whistled before hugging Ciel and I to his side and turned us towards the crowd, Sebastian stood with us still maintaining his friendly smile.

"It seems we have our new recruits! Black, Smile, and little Green,'' He exclaimed, Ciel gaped at his name while Sebastian and I were content with our new undercover identities.

"Come on Smile! Smile!,''.


	19. Chapter 19

After we were given our names Joker had lined us up with the first tiers up to assign our room situations, and while I stood next to who I assume was Doll, I wished I had the chance to become roommates with Jimi. But because I'm new I could end up sharing a room with Ciel, any other time I would have been fine with that; and now is not the best time for us to be forced with each other.

"Alright, Black, ye will be rooming with this fine gentleman, Suit! He's really funny ye will love him. Little Green will be rooming with Smile over here, and Doll! ye will be third wheeling with them too. Any questions? no? Good! right then off ye go!,'' Joker clapped leaving all of us to stand awkwardly together, I crossed my arms refusing to look at Ciel as Doll looked between us with a eager grin.

All the while I was distracted by my inner turmoil, William stood here stood tall and rightly angry, I could understand why, Sebastian can be a real asshole aometimes. Sebastian and William looked at one another with sharp eyes, the thought of sharing a space riddling them quietly quaking before I came in between them.

"Now boys, let's just play nice, preferably you, Sebastian. We're all here for the exact same reason, so there's no reason to go on a measuring duel Okay? Great, and William you look good today,'' I said snapping my finger at the tall Reaper, his eyebrows raised just a tiny bit as he looked down at himself before pushing up his glasses.

"Thank you. I assume you're Aniase Sparks?,'' He asked offering his hand.

I nodded and politely shook his hand before he bowed slightly, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. At least someone here isn't completely blinded by this demon's faqade,'' he sneered glancing up at Sebastian as he rose up.

I laughed and pressed my hand to Sebastian's chest so that he was out the way, "Well said. Hey do you know anything about my uh..situation? It's kind of important, '' I whispered, William pushed up his glasses once more and nodded, "I heard. Are you looking to find your way back home? Seems a bit odd that you're just now wanting to know,'' He stated. I groaned and looked around us before pushing him into the space between two tents and sighed leaving Sebastian long forgotten.

"Yeah I know but..I've been compromised okay? I thought that maybe I could just stay here and help out but..things aren't turning out the way I thought they would and I need a backup plan in case things get out of hand,'' I rushed in a low tone, William seemed to take my words in consideration quietly.

"How unfortunate your position is... However, I cannot help you personally,'' He said looking up before rolling his eyes down to me, the tint in his glasses hiding his eyes. I sighed knowing I should have known I couldn't get through to a Reaper, they're supposed to be neutral beings only doing as they're told, to collect the souls of the dead.

"However,''. He stated, I looked up to the man surprised and grinned, finally.

"I can leave you some information on time travel, a book with everything you need to know. Perhaps you can find something useful to your problem,'' He said before he lifted his hand and flicked it, a large thick book that sparkled shiny floated down to his hand as he grabbed it. Allowing it to open by itself he stopped the flipping and stuck a red bookmark in it and closed it before handing it to me.

"Woah...I don't know what to say. Thank you, you've really helped me out a lot with in the span of ten minutes. You're amazing,'' I breathed out clutching the book to my chest, his frown deepened as he took a step back and cleared his throat.

"No need to thank me. You aren't the only one who has fallen victim to this type of witch craft, the least I can do is lessen the amount paperwork,'' He sighed, I looked up from the book but found the Reaper to be gone. Running from behind the tents I looked both ways still not able to spot William anywhere, but the book in my arms heavy with knowledge made me feel better. Sighing but satisfied with my find I started on my way towards the tent I would share with Ciel and Doll, a couple of people waved to me as I walked by.

Spotting the tent I could hear Doll and Ciel talking, I tucked the book under my shirt before walking in. They both halted and looked at me, Ciel stood up from his bed and walked over to me, his eye darting to my shirt before returing to my face.

"Where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere,'' he asked in high tone, his cheeks were puffed out as he stared up at me angrily. Doll jumped off the top bunk and skidded to a stop next to me, "Hey! You're Smile's sister aren't ya?,'' She asked.

I looked to her then back to Ciel and crossed my arms keeping the heavy book from falling, "I was talking to someone, you don't need to know every little thing I do. Besides, I'm here now so no need to twist up your undies. Hey, and yeah I'm his sister,'' I said switching my eyes to Doll, I wonder if he already touched her tits yet? Probably.

"Fine, don't tell me. Have you seen Seb- Black? I swear it's like as soon as you two find something else entertaining you just seem to leave me and forget everything,'' he said walking over to peek outside, sighing he closed the flaps and sat down on the bed. "No I haven't seen him, and what the hell are you on about? I didn't forget, I just had a normal conversation with someone,'' I snapped.

"With who?,'' He asked narrowing his eye.

"No one!,'' I yelled throwing up my hands, the book dropped from my shirt to the ground cover up. Ciel reached down and snatched up the book before I could grab it, turning it around he kept it from my reach as I made an attempt to get it back, "What's this? Time- You're reading this, why?,'' He asked furrowing his brows.

"Hey what's that?,'' Doll asked peeking over his shoulder, "Time Travel? Haha! There ain't no such thing as time travel, though it would be pretty neat,'' She laughed. Ciel bit his lip and tossed the book back to me, I caught it and look up to see his lips pulled in tight. He tried to stomp out but I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"I don't care if you're pissed, it's getting dark. Just go to sleep,'' I mumbled throwing him down onto the bed, His eye widen but he said nothing else as he rested on his side with his back to me. Rolling my eyes I climbed onto the top bunk and hugged the book close to me and sighed.

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sleep?,'' Doll asked peeking over the edge, I patted the space next to me before she eagerly snuggled up to my back. It took a while before I could finally relax against the girl's back and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Doll woke me early before the sun came up all shining and happy, clearly she was the opposite of me, a Morning person. I couldn't even imagine what Sebastian was going through considering he was much older than us, he probably had more chores to do. I was first to be woken because i was the easiest, however Ciel was a struggle.

"Wake up! Wake up! you have to get up, we've got chores to do!,'' Doll yelled shaking him like a rag doll, no pun intended. I snickered behind her as Ciel groaned groggily, he sat up half awake.

"Wake up you little shit, I'll shave your head if you don't,'' I said smirking he immediately shot up, I threw him his clothes and brown coat before leaving for the mess hall.

"Oi! Wait for us!,'' Doll called after me with Ciel in tow, I shook my head and threw my hand at them, "You walk too slow, try to catch up!,'' I yelled back.

"W-Wait! come back! Dont leave without me!,'' Ciel yelled trying to follow, Doll grabbed his hand with a shout and pulled him down.

Once I made it to the mess hall I spotted Sebastian washing the dishes over a barrel of soapy water, "Heeeey Blaaaack! Goooood Moooorninnnngg!,'' I sang out wiggling my fingers around Sebastian's waist, he turned around from the dishes and smiled. There were people bustling around and about yelling and laughing as they worked, Sebastian gestured to a bucket of un-skinned potatoes and tilted his head, "Would you please be so kind as to help me with these? Little Green,''.

"Certainly, Black,'' I curtsied before picking up one of potatoes and a tool, I hopped up onto the counter and crossed my legs. "So, how was your night with Suit? Surely you guys had a man to man talk through the night hm?,'' I asked arching my brows.

He frowned and sighed flicking water from his hands at my face, I sputtered and and wiped off ym face before glaring at him and kicking his bum. Jimi laughed in my ear scaring me as I fell to the floor, "Ahaha! Did you just kick his bum?! Brilliant!,''.

"Th...anks,'' I grunted, she grabbed my hands and hoisted me up. I hopped back onto the counter.

"I've only ever seen people kissing his ass ever since he showed up, It's so nice to see someone who isn't blinded by his devilish good looks. Aye! pass me a one of those skinny tools, I think I'll join you with these morsels,'' She said, I tossed her an extra tool as she hopped on the counter next to me.

"I hardly ever noticed,'' Sebastian remarked, I giggled and kicked his bum again earning another shower of cold water on my face before we set to work quietly with the exception of the hustle and bustle of the mess hall. Jimi and I had skinned about thirty something potatoes before Doll came strutting in with a heaving Ciel in her arm, We both looked to them and snickered.

"What took you two so long, having fun,'' Jimi teased wiggling her brows, Ciel blushed and stuttered as Doll made a face, "No way!,'' She exclaimed.

I tossed Ciel a tool and pointed to the bucket of potatoes and clapped my hands, "Chop Chop Smile! These potates won't skin themselves,'' I said kicking the bucket over to him, he looked down at the tool and to the potatoes and sighed.

"Oi! What're ya doin'? You ain't even skinning them!,'' Doll exclaimed picking up one of Ciel's 'peelings', I snorted and nudged Jimi. "Poor Smile, he was never good at labor. Reason why we got fired,'' I said raising my brows, Jimi and Doll both laughed as Ciel blushed and looked down at his handy work.

"Nice,'' I said bored, Sebastian sighed and picked up one of the shavings and shrugged, "Well, as horrid as these might be they are savable,''. Ciel looked up from his shame and seemed relieved as Sebastian swooped down to his rescue, I smirked and picked up the pieces and tossed it into the fryer, "Batter up!,''.

* * *

Once breakfast pasted with other faults Ciel, Doll and I made our way to the training tent where many other performers were practicing their acts, there was fire animals and all kinds of props big and small. I felt a little out of place knowing I couldn't do a back flip to save my life and I had little practice with animals besides small dogs, and I'm sure Ciel felt the same.

"God, there's so much in here. What are we supposed to do?,'' I asked gaping at everything earning a laugh from Doll.

She ran up to a wooden platform and started climbing the ladder that led up to the tight rope until she reached the top, she was standing just at the beginning of the rope and I couldn't help but gulp at the nauseating height.

"Fuck that,'' I hissed.

"I couldn't have worded it better myself,'' Ciel shivered looking thoroughly shaken at the mere sight of the rope.

Seeing as how this was our first civilized conversation, however short it may have been, I decided not to ruin it and offered Ciel a small smile.

"Ciel,'' I called out.

He turned and looked to me expectantly, we stood there facing each other for a long silence as the large elephant in the room remained unadressed. We were angry at each other, and both of us knew it.

"Aniase I-

"Save it. We should focus for now,'' I said cutting him off, he averted his eye to the floor downcast before I placed a hand on his shoulder.

But, if you will. We should meet up outside,'' I said.

He looked up again and looked a little relieved nodding his head, I patted his shoulder before we both moved over to Dagger who had set up a stretching bench for us.

"Ah! there you are, was beginning to worry you two had gotten lost,'' Dagger laughed out holding two throwing knives in his hand, his painted target was just a ways in front of him covered in many other knives. Man, if i were that good at throwing shit I'd be so much better off than I am now.

"So...Do we just stretch? That's it? Aren't we assigned an act to perform and practice,'' I asked arching a brow, Ciel had taken a seat completely okay with just stretching his legs. Dagger stopped and hummed before shrugging his shoulders.

"Not really, It's up to you what you want to do. Your friend Black there seems to be perfect at anything, so it's an easy pick. But for you...What do you like?,'' He asked stepping over to me holding out a single throwing knife to me. Ah, I get it.

I took the knife carefully and line myself up with the target and reeled my arm back before swiftly moving forward, the knife left my fingers but did not land on the wooden board at all.

"Eh?! Where'd it go?!,'' Dagger exclaimed looking around, Ciel quietly snickered in the background before I cut him a loose glare.

"Ahem..I assume you are looking for this?,''.

I whirled around and saw William with standing stiffly with his shears holding the lost knife, there was a large tear on the arm's seem of his suit which explained where the knife had gone. I smiled sheepishly and allowed him to drop the weapon in my hand.

"Sorry Wil- Suit. It was an accident,'' I said folding my arms behind my back.

The Reaper sighed but nodded in acceptance of my apology before returning to his work on the other side of the tight rope, I let out a breath as soon as he was gone and called over Dagger.

"Hey! you found it! Where was it?,'' he asked cradling his knife, I frowned and waved him off briefly saying something along the lines of you don't want to know.

"I think I should just stick with stretching for now,'' I sighed plopping down on the seat behind Ciel and leaned against his back, he sat up and scoffed, "Obviously,''.

"Whatever midget, at least I have two eyes,'' I said smirking in victory as Ciel gasped, he turned around and punched my arm causing me to laugh out more.

"That was uncalled for!,'' He yelled.

''Right, right,'' I drawled still giggling.

We had done a number of stretch excercises before I had begun complaining about my hamstrings enough that Ciel allowed us a small break to watch Sebastian compete with William. This was something I enjoyed because Ciel and I actually had fun cracking jokes and just talking, with the occasional throwing of insults, which also gave me time to notice that Ciel never really took anything I said to heart. I'm glad he still has a sense of humor otherwise I don't know what i would do, not being able to tell offensive jokes? I'm sorry but I can't deal with that.

"You seem quite taken with that girl, Jimi,'' Ciel said with a hidden smirk, I gave him a look before shaking my head.

"Yeah, she's nice,'' I said giving him a side glance.

Ciel was quiet until he turned to fully face me and and frowned, ''You like her don't you?,'' He said accusingly. Oh boy.

"God dammit, Ciel,'' I cursed shrugging my shoulders, I did not want to have this conversation here, not when there's a possibility of Jimi hearing it.

"Admit it, I seen you two yesterday. You looked quite taken with that girl,'' He said pushing further, I groaned but could find nothing to say. Honestly, She's a nice girl and she's attractive but even I know not to go for it, with me balls deep in this whole demon fiasco there's no way I could enter a relationship with anyone here without it ending terribly.

"Okay, yeah fine. I like her, but I can't. and you know that, if you can't understand it then compare and contrast it to you and Elizabeth and you've got your answer,'' I sighed, Ciel looked down but said nothing. I knew he understood now, he can't argue against it.

"It's okay boy blue, I can honestly say that I'm totally fine living a normal somewhat decent life among Demons and Reapers and not having a girlfriend. I've been doing it for the past two years,'' I laughed out clearing away the thick atmosphere.

At this Ciel looked up and scoffed, "You've been single for two years? What about before then?,'' He asked causing me to shake my head.

"Oh. Well, now I'm curious,'' He said, his lips upturning into a coy grin.

I leaned back and sneered before pushing Ciel off the bench and standing up, he let out a yelp as he hit the ground and growled before he stood back up. People were starting to clear out now officially done with today's practice, I could see Doll searching for Ciel.

"Doll is trying to find you, she's going to make you take a shower,'' I whispered, Ciel hummed and looked up at me confused before I took his hand as thought it were normal.

"Hey wai-

"Shhh! Come on,'' I shushed before dragging Ciel around Doll and out the tent, once we were outside I continued until we were in a remote spot behind some crates and sat down on the ground.

"Why'd you do that?,'' Ciel asked kneeling down looking not at all please to be sitting on dirt. I shrugged and stretched out my legs, "She was going to take you to the showers. And your mark would have been exposed, plus you would have gotten sick from being wet out in this cold. Just trying to prevent one bad thing at a time,'' I explained tying my hair up into another shitty bun before looking up and smiling at Ciel.

He stared at me for a silent pause before leaning back allowing the corner of his mouth to lift, he didn't look his usual grumpy self. Instead a more improved version of Ciel was sitting in front me, I almost didn't miss the shaking of his shoulders as he hid his laugh by coughing.

"Well, I'm glad I have you to see to that,'' He said leaning back on his hands. I'll just take that as a thank you and move on with my life.

"Yeah well..It'd be awfully nice if you'd show it every once and a while, you know?,'' I said raising my brows, Ciel cocked his head to the side and squinted.

"What do you mean? I show appreciation for you all the time, I always treat you with dresses and hair clips,'' He said knitting his brow, I scoffed crossing my arms while I leaned back. He was really going to make me tell him?

"Uhm, I'm not sure about you but just because you give someone a crap ton of gifts doesn't mean that all is just automatically forgiven, or that you're free to treat me as you wish,'' I started raising a finger stopping him from responding, "You act like I'm some sort of child and I get it, I may have acted a bit immature at times, but at the same time, I'm a person who is capable of deciding should I risk my life helping out a friend..because I know what the risks are,'' I continued.

Ciel's lips slightly parted, he had been shocked from what I said for I'm pretty sure that was the most serious talk we've ever had. I honestly can't blame him for it either knowing how stupid I can be sometimes, if not all the time, but I can't help always wanting to lighten the air with a joke to ease tensions. Because life can suck.

"I...,'' Ciel had started before silence over took him once more, he forced his mouth close before opening it again, "I apologize for making you feel that way,'' He said averting his gaze to the floor. I could just faintly recognize the small tint of pink dusting the tops of his cheeks, I smiled and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Boy Blue, we all end up making mistakes and sometimes we just have to pull the stick from both of our asses' and make up. Besides, I could never stay mad at you for long,'' I joked lightly, Ciel did not smile but his smooth nod brought me my comfort. All was good.

Just before either of us had a chance to say anything else Sebastian came into view just over the barrel tops, we both turned our heads as I waved. Sebastian's brow had been stressed as he peered down at us, he obviously was looking for us.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry you had gotten into more trouble yet again,'' Sebastian said in a teasing manner, I leaned back placing my hand on my chest offended.

"Excuse me, I haven't cause unnecessary trouble since the eight grade. So, if you would please be so kind to fuck off with that bullshit,'' I replied haughtily curling up my lip, the flash of frustration came and went on Sebastian's face before he sighed.

"There is to be a show tonight, that could be our window for gathering private information from the first tier tents,'' He said redirecting his focus to Ciel who had stood up keeping a firm hold on his coat, I got up as well and shivered as the sudden change of temperature. I can feel the wind slapping the shit out of my face, which is not something I enjoy.

"Well then that's perfect, if nothing goes without a hitch Ciel and I can have this done liqqity squit,'' I said shining a toothy grin, Ciel nodded in agreement, "And of course, we'll have you as our guide,'' He added.

I felt a swell of pride at the sound of Ciel mentioning my help and almost felt compelled to squeeze him into a hug, at that thought I grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him into a hug. Because fuck it, I might as well hug the little munchkin. He didn't put up much of a fight but still chose to push away after a good ten seconds before smoothing down his hair.

"You have no idea how much that made my day, Your officially my Cinnamon Roll. And Pookie can be the syrup,'' I sniffled touching Sebastian's arm, he looked to the side uncomfortable as he didn't know what to say and instead gave me an awkward smile instead.

"I am..not quite sure what that means, however I'll take it as a compliment. Anyhow, we should be going, any more time spent here and the other might become suspicious of our absence,'' He said stepping the the side opening a path leading out of the circle of barrels, Ciel stepped out first before I followed suit.

I stretched my arms and proceeded to yawn, "Will you tell us when the performance begins? I want to have time to fill up before shit hits the fan,'' I drawled. Sebastian nodded behind him as he led us to the mess hall where everyone was having lunch, or dunch. Since it was almost close to dinner, I can only assume that everyone wanted a small meal before the show.

Ciel and I sat at the table closest to the tent's entrance with plates of our own, of course Ciel today had a smaller portion than he did yesterday and my own plate as well. I figured if since I would actually be exposed to the action like I was with the ring fiasco I could at least be prepared for it, doing things on my terms seemed better anyway.

"So what's our plan of going about this anyway, we should discuss this before we jump in heard first without going through it,'' Ciel had spoke up after a while of unspoken eating, I looked up from my my plate of mashed potatoes and shrugged my shoulders.

''Well, when Sebastian tells us when it's time we'll wait a while for the show to pick up and when Sebastian signaled a clearing, we'll go ahead and visit Beast's tent first and then Joker's. Those are the only ones that are important,'' I said in a hushed voice, I did not want to risk someone hearing.

In my act of trying to be inconspicuous I had scanned the crowd of performers before my eyes landed on the boy with the three snakes draped over his slim torso, the boy who could only be called by what he surrounded himself with. Snake. Holy shit, he looks so different from his character in the manga that I could hep but stare longer than I should have, Ciel was clearly eager to know who had caught my prolonged stare.

"Who are you looking at?,'' He asked trying to see over the head of Jumbo, which really was a futile mission since compared to the giant Ciel was a ball of lint. I couldn't help the tiny snort that escaped my nose laughing at his brow bent in concentration, I grabbed his shoulder and slid down the bench and guided him over to the left so he could see.

"That's Snake, he can understand and talk to snakes which is, in my opinion, pretty dope. You should get to know him, he's nice,'' I whispered as a smile spread across my face. Ciel gave me a hesitant side glance and arched his brow in question.

''Is..is he important?,'' He asked. I laughed and rested my elbow on the table, "Ah, how'd you guess? You're a damn genius,'' I chortled.

"Okay, I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic or not,'' Ciel said dragging the end of his sentence in a need for clarification, I smiled but shook my head and waved him off. Sebastian was coming towards us as a few performers had chose to empty out of the mess hall, off to prep for tonight's show. I nudged Ciel still looking up at Sebastian as he straighten up, Sebastian held up a gloved finger before turning to join the rest of the actors. Now we had to wait for his signal.

I stood up and stretched my limps and let out a roaring yawn before pulling the hair tie from my hair and shaking it loose, Ciel grunted as he picked off fallen strange of my loose hair from his sleeve.

''Why does your hair fall out so much, you really should consider changing the times you wash your hair. It really should be only once a month,'' He said twisting a bit of my hair between his fingers. I rolled my eyes pretending to shudder as I messed up his hair.

"Ew, you want me to collect a month's worth of grease in my hair before washing it out? If I did that I'd look like Snape, strings...just strings of greasy hair,'' I whispered actually shuddering, I really didn't like how in the books Snape's unfortunate features of greasy hair and overly-large nose was emphasized. I felt he deserved more than that, bless that man's poor soul.

Ciel for one did not know who Snape was had cocked his head knitting his brows which begged the question what he wanted to know, "May I safely ask who this Snape is? is he your father?,'' He asked, my eyes widened.

"The fuck? No, He's just a fictional character from a book. Why...Nevermind. I don't think I want to know,'' I said shaking my head, Ciel makes me shake my head. Smh.

Sebastian had stepped back into the mess hall from the main tent where people were starting to fill up, his eyes told us to follow. We mimicked his steps until we were just outside the small area where the performers meet up just out of the way from the crowd's view and stood us right in the middle of the path that separated into all areas of the circus grounds.

"I would be mindful of the poisonous snakes that are roaming about the grounds, I'd hate for you to die and early death here,'' Sebastian said in mocking concern, I glared at him before socking him in the chest. He didn't seem bothered at all, my punches were soft caresses to the demon.

"Are we settling for acting like five year-olds?,'' He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching threatening to break his uninterested facade.

"yes, if you think it's funny to joke about Ciel's great possibility of dying than I will act as such,'' I shot, Ciel chose wisely chose not to interrupt us and stood there looking bored. I puffed out my chest and huffed, "Honestly, and you guys are apparently fucking?,''.

At this Ciel chose to stop it and pulled me back before coughing into his fists, "That's enough, Sebastian I want you to get rid of the snakes. Just lock them up somewhere while we're gone,'' He said desperately fighting of the furious blush adorning his cheeks.

I pulled down at my eye and stuck my tongue out from behind Ciel and Sebastian had to pretend to clear his throat as he fought against laughing in front of the Munchkin, I giggled quietly before straightening out once Ciel turned towards me. He nodded to me that it was time to go before I threw the peace sign to Sebastian, lucky for me these two caught on well as he knew it was a friendly farewell.

Let's go dig through Beast's BDSM toy collection.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author has found new inspiration..**

 **Stand by.**

* * *

"Aniase...what is that?,'' Ciel stood stock still as he peered down at the object I held in my hand, I had taken to ignoring him and swiftly shoved the polished wood dildo back into it's respective place within the trunk and smiled.

"We'll have none of that please,'' I said.

Ciel had lingered a bit longer before deciding he no longer should stress the subject, seeing as how quick I was to shrug him off, which I deemed a worthy excuse to focus on the task at hand. I lifted myself pushing off my knee and made my way over to Beast's vanity which help various photos of the crew and others, I could see a picture of everyone with the Baron and I had to remind myself not to barf. The old fart was immensly unstable and creepy, and I was allergic to creepy pedophiles.

"Hey Boy Blue get over here,'' I whispered over to Ciel, he immediately responded and was by my side looking at the photo in the frame that I was pointing to, "Look at this,''.

"What's this? Who is that beside her?,'' He asked picking up the frame, he examined the Baron with a stressed brow and I could tell when the realization that he knew the Baron hit him.

I pressed a finger to Baron's hand that rested at his side, "Remember Sebastian telling you something about Beast's prosthetic leg? Did he mention anything there being a hallmark on the inside of her thigh?,'' I asked.

"Yes I do, What about it?,'' He asked turning to me, I laughed bitterly smirking.

"That crest belongs to this bloody Baron Kelvin, the same hallmark on Beast's leg. This guy is the one who is responsible for the children disappearances, He's what the Noah's Ark call Father and he's been using the circus to lure in the kids. And get this, He's been using their fucking bones to create spare limbs, You notice how most of the them have missing limbs like Joker's hand and Beast's leg, and Jimi's arm? Go figure,'' I whispered.

The grimace had washed over Ciel's face at my words, he covered his mouth and coughed shivering. He set down the picture and took a step back, "So..Baron Kelvin is the one controlling the circus and using...creating prosthetics,'' He said almost to himself, his gaze was low.

I sighed looking back to the picture of Beast and Baron Kelvin before my eyes widen, it seemed like time had slowed down as I turned towards the tent's entrance which showed a walking figure coming towards us.

"Cie-,''.

Before I was able to say his full name I felt a powerful force force me back and blackness shrowded my vision, I had barely let out an audible breath before a large hand covered my mouth. It was Sebastian who had come to our rescue just in time for Beast to pull open the tent's flaps, I could feel Ciel's foot pushing against my back as I tried to move to adjust my position, however Sebastian's iron grip held me motionless.

I settled for a low grunt before Ciel quietly kicked me quiet, Beast had made her way over to our trunk and was reaching out. Quickly thinking Sebastian brought her corset to the edge of the trunk where she grabbed it without blowing our cover, Ciel tensed up but relax once she was gone and popped out gasping for air.

"You didn't have to hold your breath,'' I commented as he heaved, He shot me a glare before climbing out. Sebastian and I followed suit.

"That was too close,'' He said breathless.

He perked up as if remembering something and called Sebastian over to the vanity on the other side of the space and pointed the photo we were looking at earlier, "Sebastian. look at the ring on this man, and tell me if you recognize it,'' He said.

Sebastian had taken the photo and it didn't take long before he was nodding, "Yes, this is the same hallmark on Beast's prosthetic leg. I seen it on the inside of her thigh during my visit with the Doctor after the first show,'' He said rubbing his chin.

I had taken to looking through the rest of the clothes that cluttered the tent and chuckled, "Yeah? Well guess what, that guy is Baron Kelvin and he's been controlling the circus to lure in children. And the prosthetic limbs? Take one guess what that special material the doctor mentioned is,'' I said giving him a look, Sebastian raised his brows turning to regard me.

"He's using their bones,'' He said looking to Ciel for confirmation, Ciel's grave expression giving him all the evidence he needed. Sebastian looked down at the photo once more before placing it back on the vanity and straightening his back.

He tugged down on his waist jacket knitting his brows, "Well there's no helping. We'll have to find out more about this Baron, But I must return to finish the encore,'' he said. Ciel stood by my side again and crossed his arms leaning on one foot.

"We still have Joker's tent to look at, it should not take long,'' He said looking to me, I nodded with a small half smile.

"There's a another photo showing a better picture of the manor where the Baron is staying and a letter that you need to read. In and out,'' I said snapping my finger, Sebastian nodded before we quickly fled from Beast's tent once no one was looking.

Both Ciel and I separated from Sebastian as we carefully wove through the tents until we found Joker's whose was slightly larger, I followed Ciel as he hid by the corner of the tent waiting for a couple of performers to disappear into the main tent. We slipped into the tent and I suddenly felt queasy standing in the middle of Joker's room, it felt like I had been in a private place of an alien person and gave me a very bad feeling.

Ciel made a step towards the trunks but I stopped him and redirected him over towards Joker's vanity where the photo resided while I head over to Joker's head and lift up his pillow. There laid the folded letter addressed to Joker, written by the Baron himself, I take it and meet Ciel over at the vanity and hold it out to him.

"Here, read this quick. We don't have much time,'' I started as Ciel began to read, "I probably should have mentioned this earlier but Sebastian is going to release those damn snakes,'' I whispered as I looked towards the front entrance waiting for someone to pop up. I couldn't help the anxious feeling I had when we were trespassing in the ring leader's tent, if someone were to catch us we'd be fucked.

"This is unbelievable..They know who I am,'' Ciel breathed, his eye was wide and his brow hard. I sighed and offered him a pat on the back, "It's fine. I know how we can deal with this, as long as we continue at this pace we'll be fine. But we should probably go now,'' I said.

Ciel nodded and quickly stuffed the letter back under the pillow and followed me out the tent where we were suddenly blocked by a stray snake who hissed at us, I stopped in my track as I had a small spasm.

"Jesus fuck,'' I cursed.

Ciel had took a step back as the snake slowly slithered it's way towards us, and I have no doubt that the odds of it being poisonous were not in our favor, to say the least I was not at all prepared to die of a damn leathery noodle before preparing to to stomp on it's head before Doll had appeared and seized the small animal.

"Hey! Snake what have they told you about your snakes, they could injure someone! Go on, go now,'' She reprimanded Snake who had came at the mention of his snakes and gladly accepted the hissing snake onto his shoulder. He seemed to be dipped his head down as the snake raised it's face to his ear as if it were whispering something in his ear, I bit my lip knowing without a doubt that the snake was blowing our cover.

Luckily Snake had decided not the bring it up and nodded to Doll before leaving the three of us wordlessly, Doll had watched him leave before she turned to Ciel and I with her arms cross and a stern look on her face.

"What are you guys doin' sneakin' round here? Come on,'' She said grabbing hold of his hand, I pursed my lips a little miffed she had taken Ciel from me but opted to not voice my opinion as I followed them away from the restricted area.

"What were you two doing over there, you know you can't be in there,'' Doll said once we were in a private area near the main entrance.

"I...I'm sorry! I was going was going to steal! But I didn't take anything, I'm just afraid that I'll end up back at the East end..,'' Ciel cried out clutching his head scaring me from my stupor, I furrowed my brows and bent down holding his back before realizing that he was faking it. Ah, Ciel.

Doll had arched her brow but shook her head, "You..So you took nothing? Alright, if you promise not to steal anything I won't tell, You seem to really regret it. Deal?,'' She said holding out her hand to Ciel, he had peeked up and feigned shock before eagerly grabbing her hand.

"T-thank you..,'' He sighed in relief, she smiled brightly at him and turned her attention to me and placed both hands at her hips, "And what's your excuse?,'' She asked pointedly.

I hesistated averting my eyes before shrugging, "I dunno..There's a rush of excitement you get when you break the rules or go somewhere where you're not supposed to be. I guess I did it for the shits and giggles,'' I stated, which luckily seemed to work for Doll.

"Hmm, Okay! I get it, Sometimes I like to swipe swipe Peter's shoes because it's funny when he gets all mad,'' She chirped, I laughed with her and nudged Ciel as people started leaving the main tent. Ciel seemed to get the message.

"Right..May I know your name?,'' Ciel asked folding one arm behind his back as he straightened out, I crossed my arms and glared at him before smacking the back of his head.

"Ow!,'' He yelled.

"Idiot. It's Freckles,'' I muttered. Ciel gaped before turning to Doll who had pulled off her white wig to reveal her short brown hair that fell over her right eye, she looked smug at Ciel's initial shock and puffed out her chest. Oh shit.

"You're a girl!,'' Ciel shouted accusingly, she had scoffed and rolled her eye and stepped up to him, "But you dress like a boy all the time,'' He continued.

"What? Don't be rude, I am a girl indeed see?,'' She said before pressing his hand to her small but noticeable breast, Ciel quickly pulled his hand hand as if he'd been burned at the contact and blushed madly.

I laughed out loud as he chose me as a shield, "Oh my God, can't even handle one boob? unbelievable Smile,'' I snickered. Doll laughed with me and gave him a coy smirk, "If you're still not sure you can check downstairs too,''.

"N-no thank you! We'll be leaving now!,'' Ciel exclaimed as he took my hand in his and dragged me along with him over to Sebastian's respective tent that he shared with William leaving Doll behind, I laughed in his ear poking his cheek.

"Haha! You can't handle touching girls eh?,'' I teased.

"Shut up,'' He seethed, we had reached the front of Sebastian's tent and peeked in.

Without warning I barged in as both men had looked up from whatever petty arguement they were having at the moment and waved politely to William.

"What's up my lovelies! Missed me?,'' I cooed flopping down into one of the open trunks and massaged my aching feet. All this walking was starting to affect the soles of my feet, London should really invest in some more comfortable shoes.

"Have you found what you needed?,'' Sebastian asked straight away ignoring William who stood annoyed at the small gathering, I lazily stared at his red sheers before he must have seen me and hid the weapon away from my eyes. I frowned and gave him a small pout, I wasn't planning anything.

"They know of me. There was a letter addressed to Joker from the Baron who referred to himself as the Piper's son Tom, talking about me, they had my name and birthday,'' He said quietly sitting down on the edge of the bed glaring at the floor before he finally met Sebastian's eyes, "We were stopped by one of those snakes and Doll..You let them loose while we were still in the tents,'' He said in a icy tone.

I shivered at the intense glare Ciel held and hoped to God that I never did anything that earned such a look from the small boy, That look could cut diamonds. I blew a raspberry pointing my thumb down expressing my opinion in the matter earning glares from both Reaper and Demon, Sebastian merely smirked in amusement.

"The show was ending, Snake would have been suspicious had he found his precious pets locked away once he came back. That surely would have blown you cover,'' He stated if if it was the most obvious thing in the world, the way he had not included himself in the blown cover part made me want to punch him in the face. The dick was trying to achieve the same goal as us, there was no need to risk our lives like that, as if he was gambling a sick game with us, I chose to flick a feathered hand band at his back.

Sebastian flicked his red eyes to me clearly annoyed before flicking the band back, it bounced off the top. I pointed my finger at him and laughed before the top suddenly fell on my head, "Ow! the fuck!?,'' I yelped.

Ciel had let out a short laugh before continuing as I rubbed my head in pain, his laughs had turned into coughs until he was coughing violently. I knitted my brows and craned my neck to see if he was okay, "Uh, you okay there Munchkin?,'' I asked.

Ciel had fell to his knees and covered his mouth before a flow of vomit broke past his hand spilling onto the ground, I peered at the bile and made a face, "Ew,''. Sebastian arched a brow before kneeling down and feeling Ciel's temple to which he pulled back almost immediately, I pulled myself out from the trunk and knelt down on the other side of Ciel and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Are you alright Young Master? Young Master?,'' Sebastian asked.

Both Sebastian and I shared a knowing look.

* * *

Apparently not everything can be prevented despite all the effort I already put into making sure nothing bad like this happened, Doll might not have seen Ciel's mark and Ciel might have avoided that cold shower but it still didn't stop him from suffering from an asthma attack. I informed Sebastian of this straight away once Ciel had blacked out and he quickly carried Ciel all the way to the Medical tent where the doctor was tending to Dagger's prosthetic limb while holding a pleasant conversation.

"Doctor please, C-Smile's had an asthma attack and he need your attention now,'' I pleaded once we entered the tent, the doctor had turned in his wheelchair and looked surprised to see Ciel's weak trembling form in Sebastian's arms.

"An asthma attack? Why he looks like he's suffered more than a small asthma attack,'' He said rolling over to a clear bed before patting the space for Sebastian to lay him down in, I stood at Sebastian's side quiet as the Doctor took his temperature and listened to his lungs. The same doctor that had mercilessly killed and de-body countless children, I felt a swell of anger as I saw the doctor place his filthy hands on Ciel's face.

Bastard.

"When's the last time he's had an attack?,'' He asked looking between Sebastian and I, I only shrugged before looking to Sebastian who looked just as clueless, "I was unaware of this condition, he's never had this issue before,'' He said hesitating slightly. I could see the wheels turning in his mind and put my hand to his arm.

"I remember Ciel telling me he had bad asthma as a kid, but he grew out of it,'' I lied.

The doctor hummed before pulling the stethoscope from his ears leaning back in his chair, "Well that exlains it for the most part. As he got older these attack might have gotten rare but they never truly leave you, after such a long time something might have triggered the reaction and now he's just expierencing a long delayed reactions. But you should be more careful and keep a better eye on him,'' He said turning to a scolding tone at the end, to which I sneered at.

"He's not being abused asshole,'' I hissed yanking the blankets closer to Ciel's chin so that way he was properly covered, the man held up his hands and chuckled nervously.

"Ah, I meant no offense surely. I am only giving my professional opinion,'' He said.

I roll my eyes pulling away as Sebastian asks a few more questions regarding Ciel's condition and any ways he can accomodate this new found discovery before we are both sent out so that Ciel's recovery is assured. Once we were out of ear-shot of the doctor I kicked the ground and cursed.

"Can you believe that dick fungus? _You have to be more careful_ he says! Ugh that guy!,'' I sneer clenching my fists, Sebastian chuckles and places a strong hand on my shoulder leading me over to another part of the circus grounds. I allow him to guide me as we pass by Jumbo, Joker, and Peter though they do not see us they seem tense. Too tense in my opinion, and it's this that makes me remember Snake who had been told by his damn pet of that Ciel and I were inside their tents.

"So what do we do now? I didn't think Ciel would still get sick and that we'd be out of here sooner but fate is a bitch and doesn't allow anyone their way,'' I asked looking up to Sebastian, He sighed and looked annoyed.

"We must find out where this Baron kelvin is staying, But I cannot venture out at night without Ciel while that Spears is still here. And I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no,'' He said stopping me from speaking, I gaped at him before pouting.

''Oh come on! I can do it! If I do it then you won't have to stick your hot dog into Beast's buns to find out for yourself,'' I hissed tearing out of his grip, I stood in front of him and stopped him from continuing.

Sebastian frowned and looked confused, "What ever are you talking about? Stick my-Oh,'' He said in realization, I smirked and scoffed, "yeah,''.

"Well, what's wrong with that? That seems like a manageable way to go about it,'' He smirked looking to the side as if he was imagining the image. I shook my head and sighed.

"Of course you would think that, you fucking Demon. Well go on then, don't let me stop you, I'll go back and wait with Ciel until the morning when you come back and then we'll leave. Also, try not to run into William,'' I said pointing my finger into his chest, He smiled down at me and raised his chin.

"Thank you for the warning, I'll be sure to take heed,'' He said before disappearing off somewhere in search of the busty raven, I had seen him off before quickly running back toward the sick tent.

In my journey back I had been spotted by Jimi who were sharing some familiar looking candies, Funtom lollipops, of course. Jimi waved me over eagerly and I soon found myself in the embrace of the the small girl, I laughed nervously unsure of what I had done and patted her on the back.

"Green! Doll had some Funtom lollipops, you want one?,'' Jimi asked holding out two wrapped candies, I wasn't familiar with the flavors but the milk one had been calling my name. Who makes a milk flavored lollipop anyways, I understand the concept but milk?

"Uh, Thanks. I've never had one,'' I commented before taking a small lick, the taste was actually not bad. Creamy and sweet, right up my alley. I smiled in appreciation and clinked my lollipop with hers as we both took a generous lick, Jimi was in casual clothes instead of her sparkling jumpsuit.

"Wow, unheard of! Funtom makes the best candies I swear on it!,'' She exclaimed dramatically holding up her hand in pledge, I laughed clapped her shoulder. I'm definitely going to miss Jimi and all her cooky mishaps, She deserved better than these people.

"Oh did you hear? Ah, of course you heard. Doll went to go visit Smile in the sick tent, I heard he's fallen ill,'' She said tilting her head, I rubbed the back of my neck but nodded confirming her suspicions.

"Yeah, it's...It's bad. That's actually where I was headed,'' I said looking towards the tent, Jimi's hand brought my attention back and I saw her comforting smile, "Well I don't want to keep you, go on. I'm sure he wishes to have his sister in his company,'' She said.

I couldn't help the smile at the sound of words sister, I was in no way his sister but maybe a friend is more fitting. I nodded a curt thank you before bidding Jimi goodbye, I couldn't help the sad feeling that washed over me once she was gone. What would become of the innocent ones once the circus was disbanded? What about Jimi?

I suppressed those thoughts once I entered the sick tent and gravitated towards Ciel's bed where the other side was occupied by Doll who was sleeping soundly next to him, Ciel looked clammy as he breathed heavily through his sleep. I knelt down so that I was eye level with him and tapped his nose causing his lids to crack open, his blue eye was clouded but he seemed conscious enough to recognize me.

"Aniase...Where's Sebastian?,'' He croaked softly lifting up his head, I shushed him laying his head back down.

"He's coming up with the location of the Baron, He'll be back to pick us up in the morning. Just rest, we'll be back at the townhouse in a few hours,'' I said. I suddenly realized that it was very late a night, most likely nearing the end of the twelfth hour, soon it would be morning.

This seemed to satisfy Ciel before he tried to scoot into the bed but felt Doll behind him, He seemed bothered but too weak to show it. I laughed quietly as he turned back to me choosing to bury his face into the blanket he shared, He didn't look happy.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sebastian or Elizabeth. It'll be our little secret,'' I whispered.

"Shut up,'' He mumbled from beneath the covers.

I waited another moment before I tried poking his nose again, this time he did not stir.


	21. Chapter 21

I didn't trust myself going off back to the tent I shared Doll and leaving Ciel in alone and vulnerable, I'm sure that they knew everything by now of Ciel and his infiltrating their circus with Scotland yard. I had over heard just outside the circus Joker saying something about having to go and instantly knew that he was headed towards the Baron's manor, and it was beginning to become early morning. Sebastian would be coming soon and Ciel was already awake, he did look much better now than he did last night so I was pleased to not witness Ciel vomiting again. Why the kid vomits so much is beyond me.

"He should be here any minute now, I guess,'' I said.

Ciel who was now fully dressed was sitting on the bed trying diligently hard not to wake Doll, the girl had slept the entire fucking night here and I was confused. Doll should have been told about it already, unless Doll didn't know and Joker hadn't found out from her then Snake must not have told Doll about his suspicions. The obvious skip of certain events that originally came from the manga was starting to cause me grief, the one thing I didn't want to cause was terrible Butterfly effect. Tornadoes were created in Arcadia Bay and they will stay there.

"He is sure is taking his sweet time with this, what did you say he did again?,'' Ciel scoffed raising his tone in question, just lounging on the bed he looked quite at ease for someone who's life is constantly in danger.

The stiff metal of my chair made it extremely difficult to not end up with a sore bottom, I could already feel the stiffness that would soon follow. I grimaced before shrugging my shoulders, I doubt Ciel would need to know about Sebastian's late night escapade with Beast, he didn't know before in the anime and he won't know now.

"Probably tortured some poor soul to death for information,'' I said.

Ciel arched a brow at this as if it was something he hadn't thought of before the fold of the tent had opened, Sebastian had came in without a trace of what he had been doing previously on his person. Ciel had perked up at his arrival and stood while I took my time in stretching out my stiff limbs.

"Come, we're ready to leave. Let us stop at the townhouse, I need some tea,'' Ciel said allowing Sebastian to ecort him out, I sluggishly followed behind until the carriage came into view. We were entering its door by the back of the circus where a few car of animals stayed parked from view, I was too tired to even sit upright in my seat.

Ciel had at across from me leaning against the window with his eye lid heavy, both of us suffered through a sleepless night and it was no surprised neither of us could be bothered to make conversation.

"Aniase?,'' Ciel called out.

Damn, spoke too soon.

"What's up?,'' I mumbled through my hand, stretching across the seat I yawned loudly before settling my head on my arms I could see Ciel, he slouched in his seat and sighed.

"What was that song you had sung, during our initiation into the Circus? Something to do with a need for a hero,'' He asked, I couldn't help but laugh at his confused expression. There is still so much for this kid to learn.

"Oh, Well, it's actually called 'I need a Hero' and it was sung by Bonnie Tyler. Amazing woman and a great voice, She's got this way of portraying these real groovy somber songs. My faorite would be 'Total Elipse of the Heart','' I grumbled through my sleep, somehow Ciel managed to hear what I said.

"Your music is different...it's not bad,'' He said thoughtfully as he looked out the window, if there was a time where I really wished I had a working phone, it would be now.

I smiled and switched to lie on my back, "One day I'll show you the good music of the future,'' I said.

"You say that like there's not much of it,'' Ciel retorted with a small smirk.

"Not gonna lie, There's a ton of music that really just doesn't make sense. It makes you wonder why people even bother with such bullshit,'' I snorted, Ciel snickered before silence took over.

We slept the whole way back.

* * *

"Cieeeeeel! I'e got some soup for youu!,'' I sang out kicking open the door with my foot, a large tray of soup and toasted bread occupied both my hands before I had at it down carefully on the edge of the bed next to Ciel. He cracked open his contract eye before groaning, I stopped him from pulling the covers over his face and grinned as he glared at me.

"You're so loud,'' He said in a raspy voice that was low, I had to strain my ears to actually hear him.

"And you're sick, don't worry though, this should only last until tomorrow. Then we can continue our work,'' I said with a wink, I had picked up the spoon fromt his tray and held it out.

Ciel gave me an apprehensive glance before he took it and sipped at the soup, judging by the way he relaxed upon taste it wasn't completely terrible. Sebastian stepped in holding a small old fashioned thermometer in his gloved hand, I got up from my spot on the bed and took the armchair by the bedside and watched as Sebastian told Ciel to open his mouth. Ciel allowed his temperature to be taken before he went back to eating his bread and soup, unlike me the boy was not bothered by food when sick.

"Well, you are ine for now, however I believe you will be experiencing the worst of it soon. Mostly through the night,'' He said peering at the red ball inide the glass, I offered Ciel a small smile as he sighed.

"Mmm. Say, where is Soma and Agni? I expected them to doing everything in their power to annoy me,'' Ciel asked looking up between Sebastian and I, Sebastian looked to me as I grinned proudly.

"I made sure they wouldn't be causing any trouble for you, you'll not hear a word from them,'' I said, Ciel hummed looking pleased at the thought.

"Young master, forgie me for breaking such peaceful times but there is still the matter of the Baron to discuss,'' Sebastian bowed respectfully, I frowned crossing my arms and huffed.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?,'' I said accusingly.

Sebastian only looked annoyed looking down at me, he decided to pay me no attention after that addressing only Ciel as they talked. I was content to just melting in the armchair dozing off the the sounds of their voices until I had fallen asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Ciel rising from his slumber quite loudly, the kid was a loud sleeper and a loud waker. My back was aching from sleeping in the chair all night and I don't think Ciel was in better shape by the lack of color in his face, dark circles framed his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. The kid was a mess.

"Damn dude, you do not look one hundred percent right now, you sure you're feeling alright?,'' I asked cocking my head to the side as I examined him closely, he rubbing his eye before he looked up at me through half lidded eyes, his contract seal was glowing.

"I'm fine. Go get Sebastian, we need to get ready,'' He yawned waving me away, I frownd at his dismisive tone but left to go find Sebastian anyway.

Sebastian was in the kitchen, naturally, and I could have sworn I heard him muttering to himself but when I entered I found him quietly ironing the newspaper. I pursed my lips at his weird behavior but opted not to mention it, best not to poke a blear with a stick.

"Hey there Bass, Ciel's up. says he wants you up there to get him ready, are those tiny muffins?,'' I asked fixing my eyes on the tiny muffins sitting on the breakfast tray, there was a satisying steam rising from them as the aroma of berries hit me. Oh Aniase want.

I gasped and ran up to him and clutched his arm, "I want some!,'' I whined poking out my bottom lip dramatically. Sebastian chuckled as he continued to iron the newspaper until it was crisp and straight, only until he had tucked it away under his arm did he pick a blueberry muffin and hold it out.

I waited eagerly until he placed it in my hands to eat it savoring the warm sweet, I hummed in delight as he turned to leave with the cart with him. Skipping after him I took another muffin before running back upstairs ahead of him to my room, there I had a quick sponge bath before pulling on a pair of old faded overalls. I left my hair alone wanting Sebastian to do it for me, it was just too much of a mess for me to deal with on my own, plus I was lazy.

I had patiently waited outside the door of Ciel's bedroom before I was given the okay to join them, Ciel was dressed in his usual outdoor outfit. Blue suit and shorts with a black coat and hat, he did look more older in the coat and hat which was a surprise.

"You look much better, did Sebastian perform his magic on you?,'' I wiggled my brows suggestively before he yelled at me to shut up with a blush dusting his cheeks, I laughed out loud at his face before hiding behind Sebastan before he could hit me.

"You're ridiculous,'' He sighed.

I giggled before jumping down the stairs ahead of them, I had scared Soma in my fall because when I saw him he was heaving on the floor clutching his chest.

"You ae crazy! You scared me nearly to death!,'' He yelled pointing his finger at me, I smirked malicously and let ut a low cackle before Ciel poke me with his cane.

"Ow,'' I said to myself rubbing my back, Ciel had stepped in front of me with his head held high, probably trying to prove that he could suffer and cold and still manage to look perfect.

"Where are you going? I thought you were sick? Aniase said you were resting,'' Soma asked looking like a child, Ciel rolled his eyes at the mention of me and gave me a look before looking back over to Soma.

"Yes, well I am fne now. I have work to do so we will be taking our leave, do with what you please while I am out,'' He said in a tone of finality, Agni and I shared our goodbyes as well as Sebastian before we had left the warm townhouse. I shivered at the nippy weather and suddenly wished I hadn't forgot about buying a coat, who comes to London anyway and doesn't buy a fucking coat?

"Aniase, you look chilled to the bone. I figured you would overlook basic necessity and took it upon myself to borrowing one of the young master's old jacket and modifying it, here,'' Sebastian said holding out a small dark brown coat.

I slipped it on and felt out its material, it felt like an animal pelt but which kind was beyond me, I'm just glad I have something that actually has pockets. Smiling I patted Sebastian on the arm thanking him before climbing into the carriage after Ciel, Sebastian looked genuinely pleased with my appreciation for he didn't give me that half assed smile.

"Hey, is that my coat?,'' Ciel asked checking out the coat on me, he touched the shoulder as I nodded in confirmation.

"Hmm, It looks good on you,'' He commented.

Shrugging my shoulder I smile at him coyly and before twirling my hair, sad to say it took twirling it to realize it was still down and messy. Cursing I struggled with trying to braid it, I stuck my tongue out in concentration before Ciel's laugh grabbed my attention.

Narrowing my eyes I sneered, "What're you laughing at Pumpkin? I don't have time for this,'' I growled, Ciel only smirked in arrogance at my dismay.

With a roll of my eyes I gave up on my hair and settled for looking out the window, it was especially cold out as the people of London were dressed in thick clothes and warm hats. To be completely honest, up till now I had forgotten what we were doing, chasing down a murderous psychopath with a kink for little kids, more specifically, Ciel.

"I like how it looks as if nothing is out of order, but there's at least thirteen new cases of children killings and cold blooded killers on the loose,'' I said bored out of my mind, the occasional bump of the carriage providing the only rthyme of life of me.

"That's just how things are. Although I wonder, What it's like where you come from, Las Vegas is it? Tell me, what's the normal of Las Vegas?,'' He asked crossing his legs, my guess this was his way of making conversation. We must be up for a long ass ride.

I leaned back and smiled nostalgically, "Well, the normal I would say is not that far off from your normal, more people have guns since gun control is shit in the U.S. You can say that the one thing we have in common is the amount of death, the reasons are just different,'' I explained with the back and forth movement of my hand.

"Not surprising,'' Ciel mulled over narrowing his eye.

I blew a raspberry and kicked my feet on the seat next to him, he eyes my shoes before sighing. He leaned in showing his want for me to continue.

"But besides all that nonsense, there's the Internet, which basically our Lord and Savior. You can watch movies on your phone and talk to people from across the world, buy things and have them shipped to your door. Which reminds me of that one time I had spent over two hundred dollars on Amazon..,'' I said thoughtfully.

By the time I was finished Sebastian informed us of our near arrival of the Baron's manor, Ciel was thoroughly caught of the speed of the Modern World. With the exception of a couple none kid-friendly things such as porn and genders..Yeah he's never learning about genders, best keep it the simple boy girl.

"That sounds incredible, expendable communication between everyone. Advance technology and transportation, Areoplanes and better vehicles..sounds like a world of great opprotunities,'' Ciel said in deep thought with a finger to his chin, The manor was just coming into view.

"I guess so,'' I said as we stopped.

"Master, we have arrived,'' Sebastian said opening the door, He helped Ciel out before I jumped out. I almost slipped on the wet grass but Sebastian had stopped my fall by giving me his arm, I silently thanks him with a smile before he led us to the front entrance.

It was entirely too foggy to see what was in front of me and the disappearance of the sun didn't help, I squinted through the thick air at the looming manor and felt nothing short of terror. Ciel had took it upon himself to lead us to the front door Sebastian and I trailing a step behind him, I hid behind Sebastian wary of my surroundings and the sounds. There's was an animal in the distance that wouldn't shut up.

"Damn Wolves, or whatever the fuck,'' I whispered clutching Sebastian's tailcoat in my fists, he looked to me before turning to knock on the door. It opened before he could touch it revealing a pissed off Joker, his eyes looking from Ciel to Sebastian, and then to me.

"Smile, We've been expecting you,'' He said somberly bowing his head stiffly.

Sebastian eyed him carefully before taking the lead with me still stuck to his back, Ciel was close behind me offering me the smallest nod. Whether it was to comfort me or tell me something I wasn't sure but I still appreciated it nonetheless, the rhythmic cold tapping of Ciel's cane was the only familiarity that put me at ease.

I avoided Joker's gaze as he led us down the large hallway and into another room of sorts, there was a long table filled with food of all things and a stage was set up in the front of the room. All in all, it was a seriously poorly decorated room with the same eerie tension as a mental hospital, considering it was holding London's most crazed pedophile.

"You know, I almost couldn't believe it when I found out, Smile,'' Joker said looking down at Ciel, his lips upturned into grin that hardly reached his eyes.

"You do not have the priviledge of adressing me so familiar, It's Earl to you,'' Ciel snapped, finally peeking out from behind Sebastian I joined in the glaring at the red head. Joker seemed surprised at seeing me and visibly gasped.

"Little Green...Don't tell me,'' He said looking sad, I scoffed before turning my head away from him.

"No!, you don't get to make me feel bad. You're the one whose kidnapping innocent children from their fucking families to use their bones as extra arms and legs,'' I said angrily, Ciel put a hand on my shoulder.

"Aniase I-

"No fuck you! Just because you didn't have a note worthy life as a child doesn't give you justification for..this! I know people who've had it worse than being poor and crippled who have bettered themselves. Instead of hurting, they help! Instead of killing, they save! They don't sit around and complain, Oh Woe is Me!,'' I cried out.

"Aniase!,'' Ciel exclaimed pulling me back, Sebastian straightened his back waiting for any sudden moves from the ex circus performer while keeping a protective arm between him and us.

"Ah! Joker! Are our guests finally here!? Earl Phantomhive!,'' An old voice shouted from down the hall, the squeaking wheels of a wheelchair could be heard until the legs of a man came into view. I shuddered as the puny eyes of the Baron came into light, his entire face was covered in white bandage making him appear sickly.

"Father!,'' Joker exclaimed turning to the old man with worry.

The man laughed jovially as he signaled for the small girl hidden by a face mask to wheel him to us, Ciel regarded him with and icy stare and a scowl. I danced on my toes before running back behind Sebastian, I just couldn't take seeing these people in person, the anime version did give me the same chills I was having now.

"Earl Phantomhive, how long I've waited for this day! You appear even greater in person,'' Kelvin cried out clasping his pudgy hands together in joy, Joker had come to his side and touched his shoulder but the man simply ignored him.

Ciel stood still with a squinted eye without a word as the old man merrily rolled his chair over to the buffet table with a clap of his hands, the girls donning feathered masks had pulled out two seats for us to sit. I waited until Ciel had taken the seat to sit down next to him warily eyeing the food in front of us, if it weren't for the Baron I'd already be eating that lobster, but I'd like to live another day.

"We have a wonderful performance to show you Earl, Please! Please sit and enjoy! Drink some wine!, Kelvin said before grabbing the claw of the lobster, he bit a huge chunk out of it not at all mindful of the mess he was making.

I rolled my eyes before turning to Ciel, "Dude this guy is fucking insane, can we get this over with?,' I whispered before he turned to me giving me a slow nod, "We'll wait just longer, I want to see something,'' He replied. Sebastian had tasted the wine before setting it down concluding it was not poisoned.

"It's not like he's actually going to drink it,'' I snorted.

The curtain on the stage had opened revealing two girls in color costumes with their faces hidden by feathered masks, worry immediately swelled in my chest as the other was tied to a spinning wheel. Good fucking God, I should say something before they die.

"Ciel, I really do feel like we should do something, these girls are going to die," I whispered leaning over to Ciel, He arched a brow but said nothing as he continued to watch, "Dammit Ciel! Why won't you listen!,'' I seethed.

The taller girl with long golden braids held up two sets of throwing knives in her hands before mechanically turning to the other, she reeled her arm back before chucking the knife straight into the girl's head with a sickening crunch.

"Ugh! the fuck!,'' I screamed standing up right, my chair had screeched against the floor alarming the Baron. I scowled while looking across the table before my eyes landed on the steaming cherry pie, smirking I took it in my hands before letting out a cry as the pie left my hands. It had splattered all over the old fart as he screamed in pain, Ciel stood up abruptly yelling as Sebastian had stood in front of us in reaction to Joker's advances.

All four of us stood stock still as the Baron's screams died out into helpless whimpers, Joker looked livid at the sight of his 'father' covered in cherries. With his dagger aimed at my throat I let the corners of my mouth twitch up as Sebastian's knives pressed against his throat, I gave him a look a challenging look before he backed up with a growl.

"W-Why w-would you do that!,'' Kelvin cried out as he tried wiping the cherry sauce from his eye, he grimaced at the sticky substance in slight disgust.

Before I had a chance to say anything Ciel had scoffed, "Why do you think? I've had enough of this Seb-

"W-Wait! I want to show you something! Please! I've waited so long for this, I must show you!,'' He sobbed reaching out with a red hand, I crossed my arms and sighed. I looked to Ciel who seemed to take it into consideration before squaring his shoulders, "Fine, Show me,'' He ordered.

Dejected I dragged my feet behind Sebastian as we followed the red Baron down the hall, Joker seemed annoyed that Kelvin was still covered in cherries and he definitely didn't agree with my small snickers. I'm just glad that I stopped any other bloodshed from happening, watching kids kill each other is not on my to-watch-list.

"He deserved it,'' I whispered to Sebastian, he looked down at me and smirked.

Once we stepped inside the great hall that held the many rows of benches did Ciel finally realize what he was being shown, I looked at him regretfully as he began to shake, poor Ciel.

"This is it Earl..I wasn't able to be there that day. Let us start over! I want to remake that fateful day!,'' the Baron cried out holding out his arms, Joker stood back looking confused but chose not to interfere. I took two qucik strides over to Ciel before placing my hand on his shoulder, he woke from his stupor before clenching his fists.

"Earl I-

"Oh. Shit,'' I choked out eyes bulging at the sight of the bloody hole in the old man's chest, I clutched Ciel's sleeve as my breathing became erratic. Joker had let out a feral cry before I felt sharp agonizing pain in my arm, that red-headed bastard stabbed me in the arm.

"AGH! The fuck! Ciel!,'' I screamed. I clenched my arm as my vision blurred with tears, the pain was so great my knees had buckled under me. I fell to the floor as I pulled my knees up to my chin rocking back an forth I cried, my clothes were stained with blood.

"Aniase! Sebastian kill him!,'' Ciel ordered pointing a gloved finger at Joker who had lifted his arm to strike, I threw my head back strangling my cries back before I gave up laying entirely on my back. Joker's arm had landed in front of my face before I screamed in shock, scrambling away from the severed limb I backed up into one of the cages.

I looked behind me to see a boy who couldn't have been older than twelve crouching inside with with a blank stare, he looked messy and ghostly. Without thinking I grabbed hold of the bars causing his head to snap up.

"Let..Let go! Let me go!,'' He screamed, He dug his nails into my scalp before yanking my head back, I felt a dull ache before my vision became spotty. I clenched my teeth trying to pull away from him but he had a good grip, I was not going to just sit here and be beeaten by a fucking kid.

"Ciel! open the cages and let's go! Fuck!,'' I shouted before I passed out.

* * *

"Ciel! Ciel!,'' I shouted from my spot on the bed, I had just woke up with a pounding headache and a worried Meyrin leaning over me. She told me that Sebastian had brought me in wrapped up in bandages, I was asleep for the remainder of that day as well as all throughout yesterday.

The door opened revealing a disheveled Ciel with Sebastian standing behind him holding the door, Sebastian was by my side immediately checking my forehead with the back of his hand.

"How are you feeling Aniase? You took a severe injury,'' Ciel commented looking at my arm, I looked down and winced at the blood stained bandages, "We had to call a doctor to stitch up your arm,'' He said.

"Damn...That hurts like a bitch,'' I swore gently touching my arm, Sebastian shot me a look but chose not to scold me.

"Well, you have no sign of fever, so that is good,'' Sebastian said looking to Ciel before continuing, "I'll return with some new bandages,'' He said waving for Meyrin to follow him out. Once they were out the door Ciel folded his arms across the bed and sighed.

"The case was resolved, there is no further action needed. All members of the circus have been taken into custody and have been given a proper verdict,'' He sighed out letting his head fall.

"Except Snake I assume?,'' I said with an arched brow, Ciel peeked up and huffed, "How do you know?,'' He asked.

I smiled with a shrug, "I know a lot of things..What about..the,'' I asked looking up with concern, my brows knitted together as Ciel shook his head. He did not make the effort to meet my eye instead casting his gaze to the floor, Looking down at my lap I let out a long sigh, looks like he still had the manor burned down. Those poor kids.

"Well, at least it's over. We won't be seeing anymore of those guys anymore, we can take a few days to relax and I can tell you more about Modern society, I guess it really doesn't matter anymore..I think you're ready to learn about genders and the LGBT community,'' I giggled before letting out a groan at the sharp pain I felt. My head still felt like a swollen cyst.

"Genders? There are only two that I know of...,'' He said arching a brow, the thought of more than two genders must have raised some questions.

"Ohoho...just you wait little boy, I'm about to open your eyes. Oh! before you do that can you hand me my bag, it's over there in the closet,'' I said pointing over to the large wood wardrobe, Ciel had dug through just about every article of clothing before he finally found my bag.

"Why do you have so many clothes, you've only been here a month and you always wear the same three outfits every other day,'' He said dropping the bag by my side, I snatched it up sticking my tongue at him before pulling out Norman and my container. It's been a while since I've smoked, and considering what I was just subjected to I think I deserve a break.

"You're smoking?,'' Ciel asked leaning back in the armchair with arms crossed, I stopped and gave him a pointed look, "Excuse the hell out of me, But after what happened and the impossible to ignore fact that I am in severe pain I think I have a solid excuse this time,'' I stated firmly.

Ciel just rolled his eye and listened as I told him of all the new pronouns and genders, he didn't seem to understand the reason why people had to more genders to be identified by but I tried my best to explain it a best I could.

"Why can't people just be content with being a boy or girl?,'' He asked exasperated, I coughed a bit and waved the air around me to dissipate the smoke and sighed for the umpteenth time, "Because some people are born female but have the opposite genitals and vice versa, and there are those who are born one gender but genuinely feel like they are male, or female, or water bottle,'' I explained. Ciel looked as if he was trying to understand but just ended up shaking his end in defeat, I guess you can't win them all.

"Don't fret about it Boy Blue, that's year from now so you have nothing to fear. Either way it's nothing to be scared of, it' only a-

"Am I interrupting something?,'' Sebastian arched a brow a he peeked in, his smile immediately faded once he saw the smoke. I pursed my lips before chuckling,''Sorry Pookie, I couldn't help it,''.

"Yes, But did you have to do it with the young master, I do not think it is wise to be near master,'' He said turning to Ciel who merely shrugged him off, "I am fine Sebastian, I find myself becoming more used to it,'' He said.

"That's not a good thing,'' Sebastian muttered.

Sebastian came up to the bed and placed a new roll of bandages on the bed and a bottle of clear liquid, I cocked my side to the side as I took it to closely inspect it. Fuck, it' alcohol.

"You're...You're not going to put this on me are you?,'' I asked nervously, Sebastian smiled a he unraveled the dirty bandages on my arm revealing a large bloody gash surrounded by sick looking red irritated skin. I grimaced at the wound and stuck my tongue out,"That looks fucking gnarly,''.

"I do not know what that means but I think it's safe to agree with you, that does look like it hurts,'' Ciel said peering over Sebastian's arm. I pressed my lips into a thin line as Sebastian soaked a rag in the alcohol before holding it up, "You might want to bite on this, for the pain,'' He said sticking a thick trap of leather in my mouth. I grabbed onto Ciel' hand and sucked into a breath before Sebastian with one swift movement had cleaned my cut.

"Ah! AH! Aniase! You're clenching too tight! S-Stop!,'' Ciel choked out as he tried pulling back hi hand, I whined once Sebastian took the rag off my arm and wiped it down with a cool cloth before wrapping it back up.

"Shit man...That hurt like hell,'' I breathed out, the same could probably be said for Ciel who was clutching his now throbbing hand to his chest, "You almost broke my hand!,'' He exclaimed.

"Stop being so dramatic, Sebastian would have stopped me,'' I said rolling my eyes, Ciel glared at Sebastian as if to ask why not sooner. I rubbed my arm as I moved to take Norman in my other, balancing the glass piece on my lap I had taken another hit.

"You guys are cute together,'' I coughed out earning a glare from both before the sound of growling stopped us, I held my stomach and laughed, "Opps, I forgot how hungry I am,'' I smiled sheepishly.

Ciel hummed rubbing hi chin before nodding, "Yes, I am quite peckish at the moment. Sebastian bring us a midday snack, and tea as well,'' Ciel ordered crossing one leg over the other. Sebastian bowed at the waist before taking the bloody bandages and alcohol out with him to put away and to start on lunch, Ciel and I had continued to talk.

"Don't you think you should do something with your hair?,'' Ciel asked resting his chin on his fist, I gasped grabbing at my hair and vigorously shook my head, "I am not cutting my hair! I've been growing it since second grade, no way I'm letting go now!,'' I shouted stubbornly.

Ciel snickered, "That's not what I was suggesting, you should start wearing it up. It is improper of a young lady to wear her hair down in such a...laid back fashion, Ladies of your status should have their hair elogently curled and put it,'' Ciel said, I frowned at him and crossed my arms. He basically called my hair lazy.

"I don't have time for that, besides, the only fancy hairstyle I know how to do is a regular bun. And before you go mentioning my previous attempts I made them that way on purpose, it's called a messy bun and it' actually very popular amoung young ladies,'' I said emphasising the word 'ladies', Ciel rolled his eye and looked up.

"Call it whatver you like, you're no longer in the modern world anymore. You're in England in year 1885, and and the least you can do it uphold the correct mannerisms and fashions of of this time in the eye of the public,'' He said, I huffed forgetting all about my glass piece which was still packed.

"Fuck off with that uneccessary bullshit, I wear all the clothes you give me at least once and when's the last time I wore pants besides two days ago! And those were overalls so that way I wouldn't be tripping over my skirts running from a deranged fucking psycho,'' I exclaimed, Ciel opened his mouth to say something but a quick look from me shut him right up.

"Fine, I see your point. But you will still be required to wear your hair up to maintain image, and where is that butler with the tea? It's been-

As if waiting for the mention of his name Sebastian strolled in smiling that same smug smile rolling with him a cart with today's lunch and dessert, I clapped my hands eagerly at the sight of..Is that a fucking goose?

"Sebastian holy fuck..Did you roast us a fucking goose for lunch?,'' I laughed out touching my forehead, he raised a brow and looked to Ciel who simply shrugged being content with his tea, "Yes, is it not to your liking?,'' He asked.

I laughed more for a good minutes before calming down, "No, no. It's fine really, it's just..It' not everyday that you see a whole fucking goose on your plate, look at it's little eyes! ew! Can I eat the head? Please!,'' I begged taking a knife and poking it, Sebastian sighed as he wrestled the knife out of my hand before slicing the head clean off and handing it to me on a smaller plate.

"Ooo! This is so cool,'' I whispered sticking my fork through it's neck, I laughed at the crunching sound it made before sticking it in my mouth. Oh, Salt and lemon pepper, nice, "I assume you like it?,'' Ciel asked perring over his cup.

"Oh hell yeah, the seasoning is fucking perfect and it taste so good, augh! I could eat this for the rest of my life and never get tired of it,'' I said nodding at the wonderful delicacy that is Goose. Why haven't I discovered this before!?

"Hmm, perhaps I'll have Quail as the main course for tonight's dinner, It has been a while since I've eaten any type of bird,'' Ciel said aloud mostly to himself, I chewed through my Goose's head moaning in satisfaction until there was nothing left behind but it's bones that were licked clean by yours truly.

"You certainly were hungry,'' Sebastian commented handing me my cup of tea, Raspberry, just the way I like it, "It's my firt time eating Goose, and I do not regret it at all,'' I shrugged. Vegetarian can suck it, this girl's gone wild.


End file.
